Quisiera no sentirlo
by LunaEstival
Summary: Un momento muy importante y decisivo entre Bulma y Vegeta. Tengo la idea de continuarlo, espero les agrade. Pasen y léanlo. TERMINADO, FUTURA REVISIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, aquí les dejo esta historia, quizás la continúe dependiendo de su opinión. Últimamente no dispongo de mucho tiempo así que solo me da para escribir cosas más cortas, espero su comprensión por ahora. Muy buenas lunas a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del sensei Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **QUISIERA NO SENTIRLO**

 _Definitivamente nunca iba a entender qué le sucedió la noche anterior, cómo fue capaz de cometer ese grave error, era una mujer comprometida, muy a su pesar, pero aún lo era. A pesar de las constantes peleas con su aún novio, ella no había visto esa posibilidad de terminar su relación de casi quince años. Se ponía a pensar más seriamente y su rostro se tornaba triste, ya todo se había esfumado._

 _Cuando era una muchacha joven y soñadora, conoció a aquel lobo solitario del desierto, fiel a sus costumbres, le gustó mucho, físicamente el muchacho no estaba nada mal. Con el tiempo ella fue conociendo más y más sobre el tímido joven y le tomó cariño, con el paso de los años se hicieron novios y fueron felices; claro, aquello había sucedido hace tantos años, que había olvidado que era sentir ese fuego interior cuando estas cerca de la persona a la que amas. Lo había olvidado, hasta anoche._

 _Anoche algo impensable sucedió con ella y su tan alardeada inteligencia, ella que recriminaba a Yamcha por sus continuas infidelidades y ella, precisamente ayer había caído en lo mismo. Mordió de aquella manzana provocativamente prohibida y ahora estaba perdida._

 _Perdida porque no sentía nada de culpa, ayer había sido totalmente feliz en los brazos de aquel asesino espacial, ahora que lo pensaba bien. Sí que estaba loca!, solo una mujer como ella podría haber pasado la mejor noche de sexo de su vida, con un "hombre" como él._

Estas loca Bulma…cómo pudiste…él te hará sufrir, nunca va a estar contigo, para él…llevas en la frente un aviso de úsame y tírame, que tonta fui.

 _Pensaba para sus adentros, lo cierto era que le había encantado lo que sucedió, cuando el guerrero la acariciaba tan suavemente, mordía con sumo cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando lo sintió dentro de ella por primera vez; se sentía la mujer más feliz del universo, nunca había hecho el amor de esa manera, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Vegeta era capaz de tales tratos, vaya que cuando estaba en la intimidad era totalmente distinto._

 _Y eso la perturbó, ya que se suponía debía de estar arrepentida ante tal aberración. Pero nada de eso ocurría, al contrario, su curiosidad por el Saiyajin iba en aumento. Cada vez dejaba de verlo menos como un despiadado asesino y ahora empezaba a verlo como lo que realmente era, un hombre con muchos conflictos internos, pero no era malo. Ella estaba convencida de eso, Vegeta no era una mala persona._

 _No!, claro que no. Gokú fue capaz de darle una oportunidad. Por supuesto que ella también se la daría. Ayer quedó claro que el saiyajin puede ser muy rudo, pero a ella la trató como jamás nadie lo había hecho, conoció un lado del guerrero, tan distinto...que cayó rendida ante él y se dejo hacer. Esto taladraba en su mente con un compás insaciable. Cuando despertó no encontró al hombre a su lado y lo entendió, tampoco ella se sentía cómoda como para hablar de eso. Puesto que no tenía nada claras sus ideas._

 _Pero algo sí tenía claro, sea o no que pueda suceder algo más con Vegeta en el futuro. Iba a dejar a Yamcha, ya no tenía sentido seguir con eso, sabía que hace mucho tanto él como ella ya no sentían lo mismo. Prueba de ello eran las constantes infidelidades del beisbolista. Aunque siempre retomaban la relación con falsas promesas por parte de él o porque ella simplemente tenía miedo de quedarse sola, eso terminó por acabar con todo ese gran amor que desde adolescentes había existido, no quería agobiarse más con eso, pronto tendría que lidiar con ese engreído Príncipe, no sabía bien si estaba preparada._

 _Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, una risita leve salió de sus labios. Ayer temblaba de placer debajo de su cuerpo, lleno de músculos y cicatrices; recuerdos de todas sus batallas en el espacio y también la tierra, cosa que lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy. Jadeaba, gemía de placer, le pedía más y más. Estaba en el cielo, ese hombre era el amante perfecto._

 _Pronto se dio cuenta de que la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y como siempre el saiyajin hacía acto de presencia en el gran comedor. El mutismo fue absoluto, incómodo. Se sentía la tensión de sus cuerpos, recientemente unidos. El Príncipe pasó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar que los robots domésticos le sirvan el almuerzo. La verdad era que nadie sabía por dónde empezar. Los padres de la mujer no estaban en casa, para variar; estaban de vacaciones. La casa era de los dos, para los dos. La verdad era que ambos tenían miedo de lo que pueda suceder, al saberse solos. Miedo de volver a caer._

 _De pronto ambos tomaron la palabra a la vez…_

Fue un error. – _Dijeron al_ _unísono_

El error fue totalmente mío por dejarme engatusar por una mujer tan vulgar como tú.

Ah sí?, no me digas…anoche no parecías recordar en absoluto que era una vulgar, es más hasta me dijiste que era hermosa. – _Le contestó mordazmente la peli azul._

Hmmmp, pues mentí; estábamos apareándonos, qué querías que dijera?

Apareándonos? Óyeme!, yo no soy ningún animal como para que uses esos términos conmigo.

Qué?, no entiendo bien por qué los humanos suelen ponerle nombres ridículos y cursis a las cosas, no me interesa como lo llamen aquí, fue un simple acto de apareamiento y eso es todo.

Un simple acto de apareamiento?...espera, a ver si entiendo…dices que te apareaste conmigo, solo porque sí?...que no hubo una razón en el fondo de todo esto...enserio crees que me tragaré ese cuento?.

De qué estás hablando mujer?

Que anoche me hiciste el amor!, fuiste tierno y delicado, eso es mucho más de lo que imaginaba de ti. Sabes muy bien que eso no es un simple acto de apareamiento Vegeta y si tú eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta, es tu problema. Yo sí sé distinguir muy bien las cosas.

Y distingues que no me interesa en lo más mínimo acaso? – _Sonrió de lado_

Distingo que eres un maldito cobarde, tienes miedo de lo que sentiste, no es así? – _Dijo tranquilamente la mujer_

 _Vegeta la tomó agresivamente de los hombros y la empujó contra la pared._

Escúchame bien humana estúpida, no vuelvas a faltarme el respeto de ese modo, entiendes?. Ya he tenido suficiente con tener que lidiar contigo todos los días, escuchar tus chillidos insoportables, tu escandalosa voz. No colmes mi paciencia, yo no soy como Kakaroto o el imbécil ese que tienes de novio, te lo recuerdo por si lo haz olvidado. me he dado el lujo de he exterminar cientos de planetas y vidas, una más a mi gran lista no sería ninguna carga.

 _Bulma tragó saliva, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada. Lo que él decía era cierto, había sido una tonta en tratar de esa forma a alguien como él, podía matarla tan solo en un segundo. Se desilusionó, él jamás la vería como algo más que un simple objeto con el que satisfacer sus deseos._

Bien, pero yo también tengo algo que decirte. Yo no soy una cosa que puedes usar y dejar, soy un ser humano débil sí, pero lleno de vida y de sentimientos. Jamás me avergonzaré de eso. Esto me hace diferente, de ser algo como tú.

Algo como yo?

Tú eres un asesino desalmado. Jamás podré entender que me sucedió anoche, por un momento pensé que podrías ser diferente. Pero no es así, jamás será así.

Ja! Y qué pensabas? Me das risa, vas por el mundo diciendo que eres un genio y mira que creer ese tipo de estupideces!

 _Bulma cacheteó al maldito saiyajin, cómo se atrevía a herirla de esta manera. No lo toleraba, lo detestaba en este momento. Vegeta tomó fuertemente la mano de la mujer y con la otra hizo aparecer una bola de energía, en sus ojos podía reflejarse ese odio que sentía._

Mátame!, mátame si eso te hará sentir mejor…hazlo!, no eres más que un cobarde, un don nadie, Príncipe de nada, de nadie!, un mediocre…Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vas a superar a Gokú. Nunca serás como él! – _Gritaba la peli azul, había dicho todo cuanto había sentido. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, sabía que éste sería su fin. Había provocado demasiado a Vegeta._

 _Las palabras de Bulma calaron hondo en su ser, cómo se atrevía a tanto; se maldecía internamente por no simplemente matarla y largarse. Algo que desconocía totalmente se lo impedía, se sentía un estúpido._

Y qué te hace creer que quiero ser como él? Es simple basura y ustedes los humanos también son basura. De la que pronto me voy a deshacer.

Lárgate!, lárgate de mi casa…no quiero volver a ver tu cara horrorosa nunca más!

Me voy cuando a mí se me dé la gana, cuando yo lo decida. Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, nadie puede darme ordenes, qué te hace pensar que tú si puedes hacerlo?.

 _Las lágrimas de la mujer empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, no pudo soportar tanto desprecio. Él le estaba haciendo pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Ella era fuerte, sí; pero esto era demasiado para ella, su autoestima estaba muy herida._

 _Algo pasó al ver correr esas lagrimas por el pálido rostro de la humana, todas las intenciones que tenía de desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, se hicieron añicos. Ahora solo quería abrazarla, reconfortarla. Era un completo imbécil, pasar tanto tiempo cerca de esos terrícolas lo estaban volviendo tonto._

Escúchame con atención, no voy a matarte…no ahora, aún me eres de utilidad.

 _Bulma sintió como el miedo empezaba a disminuir. Poco a poco, él no la mataría, se lo acaba de decir._

Por qué simplemente no lo haces y ya?...nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo ambos - _Se atrevió a decirle, sabiendo que él no la mataría. No hoy._

Porque no me apetece. - _Dijo desinteresado_

 _Algo no estaba bien, ella no lograba entender por qué si tanto decía odiarla y no soportarla, por qué simplemente no acababa con todo aquello, qué se lo impedía?...Quizás pensó que era porque si él se atrevía a tocarla, Gokú lo haría pedazos. No sabia bien la razón de su comportamiento. Ayer la besaba tiernamente y hoy. Hoy era un hombre frío, sin comparaciones. Le costaba mucho creer que fuera la misma persona con la que pasó la noche._

Por qué no me soportas, Vegeta?...qué te hice? – _Preguntaba confundida la mujer_

Te atreves a cuestionarlo? Me has vuelto un débil!, estás reduciendo mi fuerza de voluntad a nada! Maldita sea, no sé qué mierda me hiciste, pero te odio por eso, porque no puedo matarte! Crees que no lo he intentado?, muchas veces te he apuntado con rayos de energía totalmente dispuesto a acabar con tu patética existencia, pero nunca terminan de salir de mis manos, eres una maldita bruja!- _Sentenció finalmente, todo lo que retenía oprimido en su pecho, salió como un gran torrente._

 _Bulma quedó pasmada ante la reciente confesión. Si el no podía matarla, pero si besarla y tratarla como lo hizo, supo que algo en el interior del Príncipe aún podía salvarse,existían sentimientos que seguramente el desconocía por completo. Algo de esperanza aún quedaba en ella, quizás no todo esté perdido._

Voy a almorzar, Vegeta. Los robots están programados para servirte. Iré a mi laboratorio, arreglaré tus robots de entrenamiento y luego te los llevaré.

Qué? - _No daba crédito al cambio de humor de la mujer_

Sí, creo que no hay nada más que decir por ahora, no quiero que termines por desistir y acabes matándome, después de todo aun soy muy joven y hermosa como para morir así, aún no me he casado ni he tenido hijos.

Estas demente.

Quizás, sabes?...Ahora, definitivamente creo que estoy demente.

 _Se acercó peligrosamente al guerrero que se quedó estático, no sabía qué hacer, sintió como los suaves y cálidos labios de la mujer se posaban en los suyos._

 _._

 _._

 _Qué había sido eso?, pensaba. Vio a la mujer marcharse hacia su laboratorio llevando el plato de comida consigo. Pero qué pasó?._

 _Él estuvo a punto de matarla y ella lo besaba?. Despertó de sus pensamientos y salió a toda velocidad volando por la ventana de la Corporación. Necesitaba estar solo, más solo que de costumbre, necesitaba pensar...necesitaba alejarse de esa mujer o su cordura y auto control de irían al infierno._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, buenas lunas a todos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches, aquí este segundo capítulo, pude escribir un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia gracias a la inspiración que me da pensar en mi novio, quizás no sea muy importante esto por aquí, pero tener el alma tranquila y feliz ayudan mucho a que las cosas fluyan, espero les guste y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. Buenas lunas a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DUDAS Y DECISIONES**

 _Volaba a toda prisa, lejos…muy lejos de esa mujer y sus estúpidas ideas. ¿Cómo se permitió ese tipo de debilidades? No debía de desenfocarse de su objetivo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?._

 _Él sabía muy bien qué debía hacer: Entrenar, superarse, convertirse en súper saiyajin, humillar a Kakaroto, destruir a los androides, acabar con la tierra y largarse._

 _¿En qué estaba fallando?, no hacia ninguna de las cosas que se había propuesto bien, para empezar esa mujer, esa humana tan débil. Se sentía miserable por haber sucumbido ante ella. Nadie, nadie en este universo había estado tan cerca de él y había salido con vida. Ella sin embargo, había causado algo que lo avergonzaba, cuando la poseía olvidaba todo, absolutamente todo y se dejaba llevar._

 _Se maldecía internamente, esa bruja humana lo estaba seduciendo, quería volverlo débil e interrumpir su entrenamiento. Debía alejarse de ella, todo lo posible. No estaba seguro de poder resistir. No podía arrancar de sus labios ese sabor tan dulce del labial de ella, su olor; ese perfume que lo embriagaba hasta perder la cordura. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?, desconocía todas estas sensaciones, si bien había tenido sexo con hembras de otras especies. Ninguna había sobrevivido a su fuerza o es eso o es que a ninguna quiso dejarla con vida. ¿Y ella?, por qué ella seguía viva?. Por qué no simplemente le arrancaba la cabeza y se largaba?. Finalmente, no tenía nada que perder, lamentable situación fue el darse cuenta de que estaba esperando mucho más de él de lo que era capaz, empezaba a sentirse frustrado, acorralado._

 _Aquella humana se había apoderado de lo que él más preciaba, de su soledad. La había perdido, desde que aceptó quedarse en esa casa de locos, esa mujer se empeñó en siempre hacerle compañía, estar al pendiente de él y el arreglo de su cámara de gravedad. La veía todos los días, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando él iba a almorzar o a cenar, parece que lo esperaba; solo para fastidiarlo con su presencia, peleaban y peleaban como dos seres que no son capaces de soportarse, pero a la vez; el magnetismo entre ellos era inminente._

 _Aquella terrícola demostró ser mucho más valiente incluso que el gusano que había asesinado hace un tiempo atrás en su primera visita a la tierra, el novio de la humana, ese cretino; era una basura y le disgustaba, enormemente; sentir ese ki cerca de SU casa. No soportaba su presencia, cuando salía de la cámara de gravedad y lo veía cerca de la humana, sentía asco y repugnancia. Ganas de hacer volar todo y mandarlos al infierno de una vez. No entendía a qué se debía todo eso._

 _La noche anterior alguna parte de esa coraza de hielo se había quebrado y dejó pasar el calor abrumador de esa humana entre sus poros, enloqueciendo sus sentidos, llevándolo al tope. Quizás haya sido la falta de sexo que lo hiso reaccionar de esa forma, hace mucho que no estaba con una hembra. Recordaba la última misión a la que fue enviado por Freezer , llegaron al planeta Zarg junto a Nappa y el idiota de Raditz, acabaron con casi toda la población, pero guardaron lo mejor para el final; las hembras. Las violaban, las torturaban, las asesinaban sin piedad. Aunque él nunca violó a ninguna, esos eran hábitos de los soldados de clase baja como Raditz y los necesitados como el otro gigante. Él no era así, él era un Príncipe, de la raza más poderosa del universo, no podía comportarse de esa manera. Él solía escoger una hembra y la inducía, la preparaba para el sexo, una vez que satisfacía sus deseos carnales, acababa con ellas._

 _Entonces, si le era tan fácil esto, por qué no simplemente lo aplicaba con ella. La respuesta era simple, ella era diferente, las otras rogaban y suplicaban por sus vidas, las otras temblaban de miedo ante él y eran sumisas, esto lo motivaba a sembrar el miedo y el pánico en sus victimas. Pero ésta humana no, ella le plantaba cara, tomaba el control de la situación, era una hembra dominante y agresiva. Muy, muy parecida a las hembras saiyajin que recordaba, pero no era una. Esto lo hacía sentirse miserable, tenía pensamientos ajenos a él, decidió que sería mejor alejarse definitivamente de ella._

 _Tomaría una de esas naves del viejo loco de su padre y se iría al espacio, solo. Así tendría oportunidad de convertirse en súper saiyajin de una vez, sin interrupciones, sin provocaciones, sin estupideces que le hagan perder el tiempo._

 _Pensaba quedarse en las montañas unos días para acostumbrarse a estar lejos de ella, parecía tonto, pero su cuerpo en algunos momentos quería regresar a la Corporación Cápsula, meterse como un ladrón por la ventana de la mujer, arroparse con ella entre sus sábanas y hacerle el amor salvajemente como lo había hecho anoche._

 _No podía permitirse esa debilidad, no, no…No. Iba a dejar esas estupideces de lado y seguiría entrenando. Estaba totalmente decidido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En uno de los laboratorios de la Corporación Cápsula, la preciosa científica no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, los recuerdos y las imágenes de la noche anterior asaltaban su mente. Repetía una y otra vez esos momentos en que Vegeta la tocaba y la besaba sin más preocupación que el placer mutuo. Sentía que el cuerpo le hervía, sentía unas inmensas ganas de repetir aquello, la pelea de la tarde le había dejado claro de que había una posibilidad de que el Príncipe sienta algo por ella, ella estaba segura de que él jamás había sentido algo así, por eso huía, por eso se negaba a aceptarlo, estaba totalmente segura de que causaba mella en el comportamiento del guerrero, después de todo ni el más frío guerrero del espacio fue capaz de resistirse a sus encantos, se sentía muy feliz y llena de orgullo por lo que había logrado._

 _Por un momento recordó a Yamcha, había decidido ya dejarlo debido a que...ya no lo amaba, hace mucho que ya no sentía por el más que un cariño de amigos o hermanos. Solo estaba esperando a que regrese de ese entrenamiento y decírselo cara a cara, podía hacerlo mediante el teléfono, pero pensó que a pesar de todo no era una buena idea, él no merecía eso...al menos tendría que hablarle frente a frente. Ahora su corazón ya tenía un nuevo dueño, uno muy difícil de tratar. Pero era el hombre del que ella se había enamorado._

 _Después de la pelea que tuvieron en el comedor, Bulma en su laboratorio pensaba, analizaba y recordaba todo lo sucedido hasta hoy y se dio cuenta de que todo eso fue un proceso, desde la descabellada idea de invitarlo a quedarse en su casa y hasta que terminaron juntos en la misma cama. Ella lo buscaba, lo atendía, causaba muchas de las veces esas peleas tan frecuentes, ella lo esperaba; había aprendido de memoria todos sus gestos, sabía y conocía como era su comportamiento, se había aprendido sus horarios de almuerzo y de cenar. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de cuánto ella se preocupaba por él, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ese engreído. Solo ella podía ser capaz de algo así._

Seguramente después de lo que pasó no regresará en varios días…pero necesito verlo, decirle todo lo que siento y no importa si me manda al diablo, al menos abriré mi corazón y le haré saber todo. Sí, eso haré…pero… ¿dónde estará?...aishhh si tan solo pudiera leer el ki y ubicarlo. _– Suspiraba resignada._

Ya sé!, llamaré a casa de Gokú y le preguntaré, seguramente él puede ubicarlo y decirme donde está. – _Fue hacia la sala y cogió el teléfono, marco hacia la casa de su mejor amigo y una voz femenina la atendió del otro lado._

 _._

 _._

 _En casa de los Son, la esposa de Gokú esperaba a su marido; él había ido a pescar algo para la cena. Oyó el timbre del teléfono y contestó, vio que en ese momento él entraba a la casa con un enorme pez en los brazos._

Hola, quien habla? – _Decía Milk al otro lado de la línea._

Hola Milk, soy Bulma, cómo estás?. Milk, necesito hablar con Gokú de algo muy importante, está cerca?

Acaba de llegar con la cena, te lo paso ahora; Por cierto Bulma, cómo soportas a ese demonio de Vegeta en tu casa?, Gokú me contó que está viviendo contigo. Deberías de ser más sensata.

Milk…sé lo que ustedes piensan de él…pero él no es una mala persona, te lo aseguro.

Está bien, si tú lo dices…además Gokú me dice lo mismo, me cuesta creerlo pero lo intentaré, si Piccoro que era malvado pudo cambiar, quizás ese bruto también.

Sí, así es...eso mismo pienso yo…y Milk, está Gokú?, pásamelo por favor.

Aquí viene, cuídate y saluda a tus padres de nuestra parte.

Sí muchas gracias Milk, un beso.

 _Milk le pasó el teléfono a su esposo, éste tenia cara de no saber de que iba todo..._

Contesta! es Bulma! - _Le dijo su mujer_

Ah siii, ya voy - _Corrió hasta la sala y contestó muy alegre_

Hola?, Bulma!, que sorpresa! – _Gritaba Gokú al teléfono_

No grites de esa manera!...Gokú necesito pedirte algo, es…es algo muy personal, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.

Eh?, claro…puedes confiar en mí.

Bien, verás necesito hablar ahora mismo con Vegeta y…no sé dónde está…necesito ubicarlo, podrías fijarte en su ki y decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Sí...veamos...mmm...ah! ya sé dónde está…está en las montañas del norte, muy cerca del lago de Shrei, siento su ki muy alterado Bulma, pasó algo?

No!...no pasó nada…muchas gracias Gokú, cuídate y saluda al pequeño Gohan de mi parte.

Espera, no quieres que te lleve allá?, puedo hacer la teletrans…- _Fue interrumpido_

No, no Gokú, muchas gracias, pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola. Cuídate mucho. – _Colgó la llamada._

 _._

 _._

 _Estaba decidida a encontrarlo y que sea lo que Kamisama quiera, o corría con los riesgos o se sentaba a esperar a que vuelva y eso quizás nunca suceda, así que al toro por las astas. Allá iba, montada en una de sus aeronaves, totalmente dispuesta a abrirle su alma y corazón a ese orgulloso Príncipe, nerviosa sin duda…pero no se amilanaba, Bulma Brief no le tenía miedo a nada...al menos no a Vegeta._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se cuidan mucho y nos leemos pronto! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas lunas a todos!. Aquí entregándoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les agrade, ya saben...me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, buenas o malas. Muy buenas noches o días, en donde sea que me lean y muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Contando los días para ver la nueva película!.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Akira Toriyama.**

Me gusta demasiado el mar

El agua, luna de las madrugadas

Por qué será?

Pienso que es el lugar ideal

Para llenar cestos y cestos

Con toda clase de versos...

Luna Estival

* * *

 **INSTINTOS**

 _Se sentía demasiado nerviosa, habían dos opciones muy claras…o Vegeta la mandaba al diablo sin pensarlo dos veces o ella lograría persuadirlo. Confiaba y estaba segura de lo que ella era capaz, pero con el Príncipe saiyajin todo era impredecible. Estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar y podía ver a lo lejos resplandores y grandes luces que provenían de ese lugar donde se suponía estaba Vegeta, veía como caían las montañas destruías, sin dudarlo supo que era él destruyéndolo todo. Era demasiado peligroso acercarse a él si estaba en este estado._

 _Tomó la decisión de ir, de todos modos si moría, moriría siguiendo los designios de su corazón, así que la idea no le aterraba del todo, definitivamente si quería que el guerrero la tome en cuenta, tenía que correr con los riesgos, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, como cuando a sus quince años descubrió la existencia de las esferas del dragón, recordó que la emoción que sentía era tan grande que no dudó en partir de casa en busca de sus sueños. Ahora se sentía exactamente igual, pero ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer de treinta años, decidida, totalmente segura de sus actos y enamorada de un ser del espacio, que la volvía loca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No aguantaba la ira, la frustración que su cuerpo le hacía vivir, si tenía tan claras sus malditas ideas por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella, era una tortura. Descargaba su ira destruyéndolo todo a su paso, las altas montañas pagaron por sus males, era un ser lleno de odio y sed de venganza, por qué esa estúpida mujer tuvo que hacerle esto, ya no era suficiente con que el inútil de Kakaroto lo supere, sino que hasta esa mujer le hacía ver su debilidad...ella era su debilidad...era el colmo!._

 _En ese momento percibió un ki, un miserable y minúsculo ki acercándose hacia donde él estaba, no podía ser posible. La culpable de sus divagaciones, esa maldita humana!, qué demonios quería ahora, sentía que estaba violando su espacio personal, sentía que esa humana estaba yendo demasiado lejos, creía que tenía derechos que ningún otro ser en el universo tuvo?, estaba muy equivocada. Se dispuso a esperarla y terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, estaba dispuesto a matarla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bulma se acercaba hacia el lugar, cuando vio a Vegeta de pie sin moverse un ápice, estaba esperándola?, lo vio con su típica pose con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa de lado que solo auguraba que el Príncipe podía manejar la situación o que al menos eso creía, claro que ella no se dejaría derrumbar tan fácilmente. No por nada es la única mujer de la tierra que ha logrado ir más allá de la luna, no por nada es la mujer más inteligente del mundo, no por nada es la gran Bulma. Definitivamente tenía una autoestima muy elevada, aunque cada enfrentamiento con el Príncipe fue un tormento, ella estaba segura de que no todo podía ser tan malo._

 _Ya casi llegaba, se preparó para aterrizar su aeronave en un llano muy cercano del Lago de Shrei, muy lejos de la civilización y el caos y bullicio que ésta ocasiona, el silencio era envolvente, plácido. Salió de su nave como un pequeño ratón asustado, la encapsuló y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros gastados. El corazón se le salía del pecho. Ahí estaba él, frente a ella, con la misma expresión de hace un momento, se puso muy nerviosa._

Bien, seamos rápidos…qué demonios viniste a hacer aquí? – _Le dijo agresivamente el saijayin_

Yo…vine porque necesito decirte algo…algo importante – _Tartamudeaba un poco, los nervios la traicionaban, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo._

Viniendo de ti…nada puede ser importante, humana.

Perdone, alteza…olvidaba que el todopoderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajins solo es capaz de hablarte y escucharte cuando está enredado en la cama contigo…perdone, lo había olvidado…- _Le dijo retadoramente la peli azul, Vegeta estaba colmando su paciencia._

No me hagas reír, sabes que estoy harto de tus estúpidos juegos, dime de una vez para que viniste…no te basta con torturarme con tu presencia todos los días, ahora vienes hasta donde yo estoy entrenando solo para molestarme y hacerme perder el tiempo!.

Eres tú el que debe dejarse de juegos tontos…yo puedo ser muy débil, Vegeta…pero enfrento mis problemas, sabes?...siempre buscó la mejor solución, crees que estaría aquí si tuviera otra opción?, créeme que he pensado mucho esto…me he decepcionado de mi misma muchas veces por mis decisiones, pero siempre…siempre vuelvo a levantarme y a seguir adelante. Porque de eso se trata la vida, de enfrentar los males que el destino nos pone en el camino.

Déjate de estupideces y dime de una maldita vez...que demonios quieres mujer estúpida!

No te atrevas a gritarme simio tonto!...solo quiero que me digas…por qué sucedió lo que sucedió anoche…nada hubiese pasado si no hubieses entrado a mi habitación…fuiste tú quien se acercó a mí de esa manera, fuiste tú!…el que me besó…por qué ahora huyes como un cobarde?!- _Agachó la cabeza indignada aunque la sangre le hervía, ya estaba preparada para la respuesta de Vegeta. Sabía que él iba a despreciarla, que la insultaría…podría matarla y ella sería la única culpable por meterse en la boca del lobo. Todos se reirían de ella por tonta e ingenua, pero ella no se dejaría...ésta vez no._

Quizás es porque necesitaba estar con una hembra…no sé…un instinto, asumo. – _Dijo relajado, la altanería de la mujer lo divertían mucho._

Un instinto…- _Dijo ella con un semblante ahora triste y cabizbajo, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus bellos ojos, Vegeta le acababa de confirmar que todo había sido meramente satisfacción sexual, que la había usado como a un juguete y que ella se dejó manipular, se dejó seducir por aquel ser despreciable._

 _Mientra que él..él mentía, mentía descaradamente como si de eso se tratara salvar su vida, como una vergonzosa táctica de supervivencia. Por supuesto que no fue un instinto…él entró a la habitación de la humana porque la necesitaba, porque llevaba varios meses imaginándosela entre sus brazos, la había soñado muchas veces junto a él, la deseaba, necesitaba más de ella que solo simples atenciones. Por eso lo hiso, por eso dejó caer esa arrogante fachada de hombre hostil y la tuvo, ahora que lo pensaba bien…esa humana ahora era suya…se percató de su olor, tenía el olor de su piel impregnado por cada rincón, si algún otro saiyajin percibiera su esencia, sabría que le pertenecía a él._

 _Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente…por qué no pasarla bien con ella?, por qué debía de interrumpir su entrenamiento si ella se lo daba todo?, podría serle útil, sabía de sobra que la humana haría el peor de los escándalos cuando él acabe con Kakaroto, pero finalmente ella tendría que decidir. Si ella quería la llevaría consigo al espacio, ella podría reparar su nave y serle de mucha utilidad. En muchos de los aspectos, no solo como una acompañante, pensaba en que quizás junto a ella podría restaurar su imperio, sabía de sobra que los humanos y los saiyajins podían engendrar sin problemas, aunque la idea aún la veía lejana, no era imposible. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, esa humana era una de las más inteligentes de este planeta, algo de mérito tenía y debido a su posición económica y social, podría comparársele con una Princesa_ en su mundo _, además...físicamente no estaba nada mal, recordaba sus largas piernas enredadas en su cintura, esa piel tan suave, tan nívea, sus ojos..._

 _No era algo tan descabellado, claro que debería lidiar con el carácter insufrible de la mujer, pero no hay nada que una buena sesión de sexo no solucione, ya la había probado anoche._

 _Lo cierto es que, antes de lo sucedido con ella, sus deseos carnales eran muy latentes, su cuerpo, su instinto le pedía a gritos encontrar una compañera, había estado mirando a algunas hembras terrícolas, pero ninguna…ninguna sin excepciones le pareció siquiera agradable. No era que las mujeres terrestres eran feas, claro que no…era que había una en especial que se le había metido entre los ojos, una que lo acaparaba todo y lo arrastraba como un huracán._

 _Era ella, que con su presencia lo inundaba todo. Con ese poder mínimo de pelea era capaz de causar en él, el peor de los estragos. Desistió en ese momento de la idea de matarla, no lo haría…no por ahora, se decía él mismo. El Príncipe aún no podía reconocer ni distinguir lo que sentía. Actuaba movido por impulsos, por su instinto primario._

 _._

 _._

Así es...por instinto...y precisamente eso me dice que puedo tomarte aquí y ahora – _Se acercó a la científica, tomándola por la cintura fuertemente, pegó su rostro al de ella y podía sentir el latir de su corazón acelerado._

De…qué…e-estás hablando? – _Le dijo ella muy nerviosa y confundida, acaso había oído bien?, no iba matarla?…había desistido por segunda vez en un solo día! y además le decía que quería tomarla?, estaba soñando o algo así...sí es lo más probable, seguramente ya la había asesinado y estas eran solo alucinaciones._

 _El saiyajin rápidamente, empezó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello de la mujer sin pudor alguno, sintió como Bulma se estremecía entre sus brazos, aquello le pareció demasiado bueno, saber que le causaba grandes descargas de placer. Después de todo la mujer era hermosa, no había hecho una mala elección._

Vegeta…- _Suspiraba, sentir sus fuertes manos y sus labios recorriendo su piel era la sensación más exquisita que había sentido en toda su vida. No era una mujer inexperta, había tenido una relación de quince años, por supuesto que con Yamcha pasaron muchas cosas. Pero aquello había quedado rezagado y lo que sentía ahora no se comparaba con lo que pudo haberle pasado antes._

 _Se sentía culpable, pero nada podía hacer ya, sentía las manos del guerrero desvistiéndola, acariciándola completamente por debajo de la ropa. Ella quería eso, su cuerpo se estregó a la pasión sin oponer resistencia alguna. Ese hombre la desarmaba totalmente. Se dejó llevar, se dejó seducir una vez más, no pensaba en las consecuencias, no pensaba en su futuro. Vivía el presente, que importaba si moría mañana?, qué importaba si los androides destruían a la tierra si ella ya había vivido esto?. Jamás nada iba a superarlo…nunca._

 _Ella empezó a corresponder intensamente a las caricias y besos que el saiyajin le propinaba, era un duelo, una batalla campal, una pelea a muerte, se devoraban, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Ambos se entregaban y anhelaban sentir sus cuerpos unidos en un solo ser, en esos momentos Bulma pensó en aquel deseo que no pudo pedirle a Sheng Long hace muchos años, encontrar a su Príncipe, al hombre de sus sueños, pensó que después de todo si se había cumplido y ahora lo tenía aquí, junto a ella. Sentía y sabía, su corazón tan emocionado le decía que no estaba equivocada, que él le correspondía. Ella iba a mostrarle el camino, un duro y largo camino. Pero ella lo haría. Nada era imposible para ella. Ahora sabía, que nada podría detenerla._

.

.

.

 _Mientras tanto, en unas montañas muy alejadas de donde ese par daba rienda suelta a sus instintos. Dos guerreros intentaban meditar, pero se distrajeron cuando sintieron alteraciones en dos presencias muy conocidas, no podían evitar el estar pendientes de ellos, después de lo que ese muchacho del futuro le había confesado a Gokú._

Estas seguro de que están juntos Gokú? – _Le dijo el Namek_

Claro que sí!, no los sientes? Jajaja, sus ki están muy alterados, seguramente están peleando.- _Inocente_

Peleando?, es enserio Gokú?, cómo se supone que tuviste un hijo?…enserio crees que están peleando?

Eh?, si no que más? – _Muy a pesar que Gokú tenía una esposa y un hijo, su inocencia parecía seguir intacta._

Tonto! Solo espero que todo salga bien y ese muchacho del futuro pueda existir en ésta época, era un guerrero muy bueno. Pudo vencer a Freezer con esa enorme facilidad.

Ahhhh, te refieres a que están?..están…eso…tú sabes Piccoro, haciendo eso que se hace en las noches con tu esposa – _Gokú era casi tan inocente como su hijo Gohan, Piccoro empezaba a preguntarse cómo es que pudo tenerlo…no quería saber la respuesta._

Ya cállate!, no quiero saber nada zopenco!. Solo sé que están juntos, así que Trunks no debe tardar mucho en llegar, es cuestión de tiempo.

Piccoro, ya tengo mucha hambre…regresemos antes de que oscurezca, Milk ya debe tener la cena lista!

Adelántate, necesito hacer una visita…además yo no ceno, creo que lo sabes.

Sí, jeje pero es que no me acostumbro mucho a la idea, bueno te dejaremos un poco de agua en la ventana, nos vemos Piccoro. Me voy – _Dicho esto llevó dos de sus dedos a su frente y su figura se difuminó con la caída de la noche. Apenas había aterrizado en el jardín de su pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz, pero sintió algo._

Siento el ki de Yamcha dirigiéndose a la Corporación, maldita sea…si los siente y los encuentra. Estará en serios problemas. Por qué siempre tengo que llevarme la peor parte? Tengo que distraerlo – _Voló a toda velocidad hacia donde sentía la presencia de Yamcha. No podía ser más oportuno, él estaba dispuesto a distraerlo con tal de que no haya muertes injustificadas esa noche._

.

.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, pronto, prontito actualizaré! Espero que les agrade. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Buenas lunas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, dedicado a todos aquellos que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerme. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Espero les agrade. Un beso muy grande y nos vemos pronto!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del sensei Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 ** _TODO SUCEDIÓ TAN DE PRISA…_**

 _Definitivamente había sido una buena elección, ella lo volvía loco. Estar dentro de ella era todo lo que quería y anhelaba por ahora, mientras se fundía con ella en un solo ser, pensaba en que de alguna manera, esto iba a pasar irremediablemente. El cuerpo de la humana era su refugio, con ella se mostraba tal cuál era. Era un ser soberbio pero ella conocía un lado de él, que ninguna otra conoció. Percibió que esto era diferente, no lo entendía. No sabía hasta qué punto, pero lo era. No le importo indagar más allá en sus pensamientos. Lo que sentía en esos momentos era abrumador, esas ganas inmensas de devorar cada rincón de la piel de su mujer._

 _Porque ya lo había comprendido de esa forma, ella era suya, su hembra, su posesión…su mujer. Si algún insecto de aquellos se atrevía siquiera a tocarla, ya vería bien de lo él sería capaz. Nadie podía tomar dominio sobre algo que él poseía._

 _Ver a la mujer gimiendo entre sus brazos y apretándolo entre sus piernas, como no queriendo dejarlo ir, con una sonrisa que no se le borraría de la mente por mucho tiempo no tenía comparación alguna, era desde muy lejos. Lo mejor que había probado hasta ahora._

 _Tan solo unos segundos después, sintió un ki desagradable, muy desagradable acercándose de las montañas, la idea de que ese gusano se acercase le encantaba, así podría ver que él había ganado aquel duelo que ese sujeto tan débil y patético había comenzado. Empezó a recordar la única conversación, si se le puede llamar así, que tuvo con él en los últimos seis meses._

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Eran altas horas de la noche, Yamcha quiso acercarse a Bulma pero ésta lo evadió, disculpándose con él, diciéndole que no se sentía bien; se fue a dormir temprano y no quiso verlo, el regresaba después de varios meses fuera por su entrenamiento quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella, ya que pronto tendría que volver a irse. Él sintió como la burbuja donde vivía empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco. Empezaba a ver la realidad de las cosas, aquello lo golpeó, jamás pensó que la mujer con la que creía iba a pasar el resto de su vida ya no lo ame...se lamentó en el alma; él sí la amaba, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos. Él había arruinado muchas veces esa felicidad, pero; jamás pensó que fuese a llegar éste momento. Se negaba a aceptarlo, no iba a permitir que ella se alejara sin luchar por retenerla a su lado. Recordó aquella mirada que Bulma le había dedicado a ese simio y quiso encararlo, quiso dejarle claro que él jamás debía acercarse a su novia._

No sé qué es lo que te propones, pero te aseguro que Bulma no es tan ingenua como lo piensas - _Le dijo muy enojado Yamcha, ese día encontró a Bulma muy diferente y distante, no era la misma chica risueña y siempre accesible. Ese día lo había recibido una Bulma fría, apática, no entendía la razón de ese cambio. Le atribuyó a eso la preocupación por la batalla con esos androides que se había avisado, pero no fue así, cuando se disponían a almorzar ,vio a ese sujeto entrando al comedor y sentarse a la mesa sin inmutarse, ese maldito simio del espacio...la sangre le hervía, ese tipo lo había asesinado no hacía mucho tiempo y ahora tenía que lidiar con él en la casa de su propia novia, era el colmo del cinismo, en ese momento lo notó, ese brillo en los ojos de Bulma, un brillo que obtuvieron sus ojos al posarse en los del saiyajin que le correspondió la mirada. Comprendió que algo extraño sucedía, sintió el peligro, la amenaza de sentir que algo amado le puede ser arrebatado._

No creo que sea ingenua…creo que es estúpida - _Decía indiferente el saiyajin, no le interesaba nada que venga de ellos, pero la curiosidad y las ganas de burlarse de aquel inútil pudieron más, quería saber a qué se refería. Creía intuirlo._

Ella no va a darte lo que tú estás buscando, es una mujer como ninguna otra. Un asesino como tú no puede merecerla. Ni siquiera deberías de atreverte a mirarla como lo hiciste hoy en el comedor – _Se atrevió a encarar al saiyajin_

Con que de eso se trataba todo…no me hagas reír, payaso; esa mujer es la muestra fehaciente de que los terrícolas son seres inferiores, es demasiado vulgar para mis gustos – _Le contestaba divertido, los humanos podían ser muy graciosos cuando se lo proponían._

No es ninguna vulgar, no te permitiré que hables así de ella! – _Yamcha estaba furioso, cómo se atrevía ese simio a insultar así a su novia, ella que le daba un techo, comida y hasta una maldita cámara de gravedad para su entrenamiento y él se expresaba así de ella._

Creo que no soy la persona con la que debes hablar insecto, no soy yo quien busca entrometerse en su vida, yo no la busco, no la molesto ni la atormento husmeando entre sus cosas como ella lo hace, no le digo nada; solo la ignoro, parece ser ella quien está interesada – _Dijo sonriendo burlonamente_

De qué estás hablando maldito! _– Yamcha no quería creerle, no iba a creerle. Bulma es incapaz de algo así, ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como ese simio._

Qué sucede gusano? Tienes miedo? Acaso, eres tan poca cosa que ni siquiera eres capaz de retener a esa humana tan tonta?. Sí, es eso…eres patético. No entiendo qué pretendías con todo esto, no estoy interesado en esa mujer tan insolente, desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo, porque la tentación de matarte es terrible, lárgate insecto! – _Ya no soportaba las estupideces que ese gusano venía a decir ahora. Cómo se atrevía siquiera a insinuar algo así, pero le causaba cierta gracia aquello, podía encontrar en eso algo con qué fastidiarle la existencia. De todos modos, lo que le dijo no era mentira, era ella quien parecía estar interesada en él. Bien, si él quería tentar a la suerte, lo haría, si quería retarlo se llevaría una gran decepción. Nada era imposible para él. Incluso ella, sabía que ella tampoco le sería imposible._

Bulma no caerá ante ti, confío plenamente en ella. – _Yamcha estaba seguro de que Bulma nunca lo traicionaría, ella lo amaba. Al menos eso pensaba él._

No tengo tiempo para éstas estupideces – _Dicho esto siguió rumbo a su habitación ignorando al ladrón del desierto, dispuesto a darse un relajante baño y a descansar para volver a entrenar al día siguiente, aquello era su consigna, convertirse en súper saiyajin y derrotar a Kakaroto, éstas tonterías solo lo divertían un poco. Solo para matar el aburrido tiempo en la tierra…pensaba._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.

.

 _Recordar aquello le llamó mucho la atención, precisamente ahora estaba haciéndole el amor a la mujer, esto se sentía demasiado bien, aquel insecto se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos dos. Nada iba a ser más divertido que ver su estúpida cara cuando vea a su noviecita entre sus brazos._

 _En ese momento miró fijamente el rostro de Bulma, se le notaba muy tranquila, totalmente feliz y complacida, sonreía victorioso. No quiso arruinar el momento, pero debía hacerlo. Sintió muy en lo profundo de su ser, que aquello solo lastimaría a la humana, no quería eso. Sabía que después ella podría tomar represalias y privarlo del tan agradable sexo que hasta ahora habían tenido. Decidió parar con aquello, al menos por ese momento para evitar que ese sujeto los vea._

Mujer, debemos detenernos…uno de tus amigos y además tu noviecito, se acercan – _Le dijo, espero a ver la reacción de la mujer._

Qué? Yamcha!- _Automáticamente se hiso a un lado y empezó a buscar su ropa desesperadamente e intentar vestirse ignorando a Vegeta._

Veo que te interesa mucho lo que pensará después de todo, que estúpidos son los humanos, no lo crees? – _Aquella había sido una pregunta sincera, si ahora había estado entregándose a él, qué de importante tenía que ese sujeto se esté acercando._

No es eso Vegeta, hace mucho que dejé de quererlo. Es solo que esto es algo solo de los dos, tampoco quiero lastimarlo, aún no he terminado mi relación con él. – _Se sinceró_

Entonces lo que no importa aquí soy yo…vienes decidida a confesarme no sé qué cosa, pero se acerca ese insecto y te haces a un lado y me apartas, por qué?, sientes miedo de que te vea haciendo esto? Vergüenza de que te vea conmigo? Es eso?! – _Estaba furioso, la sola idea. No lo toleraba. Era él quien le estaba dando una oportunidad a esa mujer. No ella._

Vegeta…no pienses algo así, jamás me avergonzaría de esto. Soy una mujer madura, totalmente consiente. Además él me fue infiel muchas veces. No debería sorprenderlo que yo haya decidido enamorarme de nuevo.

De qué hablas?, enamorarte?, acaso tú est…- _Bulma lo interrumpió_

Sí…sé que no entiendes la magnitud de éstas palabras, pero me enamoré de ti. Quizás algún día puedas entender lo que realmente significa que alguien te ame, Vegeta.

Son tonterías de terrícolas, recuerda que yo no soy uno de ustedes. – _Le recordó, esto era más de lo que él imaginaba_

Lo sé, como también sé que nunca has sentido algo como esto y lo comprendo. No importa si ahora no lo entiendes, yo te ayudaré a comprenderlo.

No necesito que me ayudes! – _No soportaba la idea de la mujer tratando de explicarle todo lo que significaban estas cosas del "amor" como lo llamaban aquí._

 _Bulma solo lo miró fijamente, sabía que aquel ser del espacio era mucho mejor expresándose con acciones que con palabras, así que ella le demostraría lo mismo. Se acercó a él y posó un dulce y suave beso en los labios del guerrero, abrazándolo. Él se tensó al sentir ese beso, no porque no haya sentido los anteriores, sino que éste beso fue algo distinto, no hubo lujuria de por medio. Pero le había agradado, mucho, demasiado…para su desgracia, pero una presencia muy detestable lo hiso reaccionar._

 _._

 _._

Qué demonios quieres aquí Kakaroto?- _Replicó Vegeta al sentir su ki cerca desde ya hace un rato._

Eh?, donde ésta Gokú? _– Bulma empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no lo veía._

Perdonen que los interrumpa, sí…sí, perdonen _– Gokú estaba muy avergonzado, pudo escuchar algo de la conversación de ambos. No quiso interrumpir pero era necesario._

Bulma, Yamcha ya está muy cerca, eres mi amiga y él también lo es, creo que lo mejor es que hablen sinceramente. Solo vine porque pensé que podría ayudarte a salir de ésta jeje _– Se rascó la nuca, típica manía de él._

Cómo demonios se supone que sabias donde estábamos, has estado espiándonos?, ah ya sé…has estado pendiente de mi ki y de los progresos de mi entrenamiento. Cobarde!.

Nooo, no Vegeta…es solo que hubo muchas alteraciones en sus ki, por eso. Pensé que podrían necesitar ayuda _\- Mintió lo mejor que pudo tratando de sonar convincente._

Perdónenme enserio, pero debo de llevar a Bulma de regreso a la Corporación Capsula, así desviará a Yamcha. Vegeta es mejor no provocar una pelea ahora. Ambos sabemos que no es conveniente.- _Decía con un semblante mucho más serio ahora._

No me interesa lo que pienses insecto! Yo la llevaré, no te atrevas a meterte en mis asuntos, largo!

 _Vegeta tomó a Bulma de la cintura y se elevaron en el cielo, volaba a una velocidad magnifica, sostenía fuertemente a la mujer, aunque ella iba muy callada y confundida pero no le prestó atención, todo lo ocurrido la estaba haciendo pensar en qué diría. Qué le diría a aquel hombre con el que pensó pasar toda su vida, al que creyó amar para siempre, se dio cuenta de que se dirigían de regreso a su casa y se resignó._

 _._

 _._

 _Yamcha estaba muy alterado y confundido. Qué había sido todo eso?. Llegaba a la Corporación después de seis meses de estar fuera de gira con el equipo de los Taitans y además de entrenar, buscó a Bulma y entró a su habitación como siempre lo hacía, pero no la encontró. Trató de buscar su presencia. Pero estaba muy lejos, muy lejos y tan cerca de ese individuo. Sintió que el corazón le latía muy fuerte, nuevamente esa sensación lo invadía. Bulma y ese saiyajin están muy cerca. Aquello taladraba en su mente. Qué estaban haciendo?. No quiso pensar en eso, quiso encontrar una explicación con sus propios ojos, así que fue inmediatamente volando hacia aquel lugar. Estando muy cerca sintió que ambas presencias empezaron a moverse a una velocidad impensable para él. En ese momento recordó que había olvidado ocultar su ki, Vegeta lo sintió y se fueron. Aquello le había dejado claro de que, de no ser porque Bulma lo haya permitido, él no sería capaz de llevarla consigo. Supo que todo estaba perdido. Su mayor temor, fue una decisión estúpida dejarla sola estos meses con ese sujeto, es solo que…él confiaba en ella, la creyó incapaz de mentirle y traicionarlo. Aquel día decidió alejarse para siempre de ella, al menos como pareja ya no la quería. Ya no le pertenecía. Quizás algún día puedan hablar y resolver aquellas diferencias, hablar como dos amigos. Pero por ahora, quería y necesitaba estar lejos de todos, sobretodo de ella, así que regresó a su apartamento en la ciudad. Con el alma quebrada en dos, pero dispuesto totalmente a seguir con su vida._

 _._

 _._

Yamcha no vino, será que se dio cuenta?.- _Suspiraba_ \- Qué podría hacer después de todo?, no puedo mentirle, no lo haré, amo a Vegeta…a quien voy a engañar diciendo que no _–Agachó la mirada, aquellas palabras aún sonaban muy fuertes incluso para ella misma._

Enamorada de este saiyajin, por Kamisama…– _Volvía a pensar, solo esperaba que su futuro con él no sea incierto e improbable, ella lo amaba. Quería estar con él, vivir a su lado, ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todo lo que podía. Solo debía de esperar, ser paciente. Algún día lo encontraría con la guardia baja y es ahí donde aprovecharía, por ahora estaba feliz con esto que él podía darle, grandes demostraciones de pasión y de necesidad, sensaciones que él le transmitía cuando estaban unidos, solo en la intimidad, en la oscuridad de la noche o en la soledad de alguna mañana pero sabía que viniendo de él, era demasiado._

 _._

 _._

Eres un inútil!, cómo te vas a aparecer así como si nada diciendo esas tonterías! _– Le reclamaba Piccoro cuando volvieron a reunirse para entrenar unos días después._

Vamos, no tienes que ser tan duro conmigo, solo quise evitar una tragedia, no puedes culparme…son mis amigos, me importan. – _Decía sinceramente mientras lanzaba algunas patadas al aire._

Que tonto eres!...solo espero que no hayas interferido y causado algún efecto negativo en todo esto. Además desde cuando Vegeta es tu amigo? - _Le preguntaba dudoso._

Desde que decidió no destruir a la tierra. Mientras yo estaba en el otro mundo no le costaba nada. Pero no lo hiso y creo conocer a la culpable _. -Sonreía_

De todas maneras me parece que confías mucho en ese individuo y tampoco estoy seguro de que después de todo esos dos vayan a tener a Trunks.

Yo sí que lo creo, ambos al final se fueron juntos y ni las gracias por la intención me dieron jeje aunque viniendo de Vegeta eso es lo de menos – _Decía resignado el saiyajin_

Es enserio?, entonces aún no está perdido! Pero algo sí te aclaro, ya dejémoslos en paz Gokú. Ya sabrán arreglárselas para procrear a Trunks.

Ni me lo recuerdes, que ayer cuando fui a visitar a Bulma casi, por muy poco y los encuentro en eso jaja. - _Sonreía, después de todo le causaba mucha gracia ver a Vegeta en esos trotes._

No quiero saber eso! Sigamos entrenando en vez de andar cuchicheando.

Bien, a comenzar! – _Lo siguió_

 _Se oyó la voz de su mujer a lo lejos, clamando a todo pulmón…_

Gokuuuuú! El almuerzo ya está listo mi amor! – _Se oyó la voz feliz de Milk, el olor de la comida deliciosa que ella preparaba se colaba por su sensible olfato. No podía esperar para comer!._

Sí, pero…primero vamos a comer no?..ayyy es cierto, olvidé que tú no comes Piccoro, está bien…espérame aquí…después de almorzar regresaré, nos vemos- _Le dijo sonriente y corrió hacia su pequeña y cálida casa en las montañas. Todo estaba bien, por ahora. Al menos la tierra estaría bien y fuera de peligro hasta que esos androides asesinos no aparezcan. Sonreía, sabía que sobre todo su amiga Bulma estaba bien, sabía que Vegeta no le haría daño._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Me despido, muy buenas lunas a todos y espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo por aquí actualizando este fic, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente, el trabajo me tiene muy cansada. Pero aquí ando dándome un tiempo, espero que les agrade, que tengan un muy bien inicio de semana y nos leemos pronto! ^^**

 **Buenas lunas**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo), sino al gran Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 _ **DESCONFIANZA**_

 _La Capital del Oeste despertaba a una hermosa mañana, tres meses habían pasado desde aquella vez en las montañas. Todo hubiera estado perfecto aquel día, pero la preciosa mujer de cabellos y ojos azul aqua no dejaba de pensar en todo lo acontecido hasta el momento, si bien estaba pasando los mejores meses de su vida al lado de ese feroz guerrero del espacio, algo en su corazón se estrujaba pesadamente. Y es que aquel saiyajin estaba obsesionado con acabar con Gokú, ella amaba demasiado a su guerrero, pero aquello era impensable, solo imaginarlo; sabía que Gokú no iba a ser derrotado tan fácilmente ya que lo había visto muchas veces salir victorioso de cuantiosas peleas con enemigos poderosos, pero se imaginó a Gokú acabando con Vegeta y sintió un vacío inmenso...no, eso no, eso jamás. No lo permitiría._

 _También había algo más que la perturbaba, su ex novio aún no se había aparecido por la Corporación, ella había intentado llamarlo muchas veces pero al parecer cambió el número; no se atrevió a aparecerse por su departamento después de todo, aunque ella obviamente le debía una explicación pero no llegó a eso. Todo pasó tan deprisa que sabía que él estaba muy enojado y decepcionado de ella. Ya no lo amaba era cierto, pero lo conocía tantos años que quería que las cosas se arreglasen con él, quería que sean amigos o al menos intentarlo. Sabía que esto enojaría mucho a su Príncipe, pero él tendría que entenderla, conocía a Yamcha desde que tenía dieciséis años. Así que aquella noche se lo contaría, ahora mismo él se encontraba entrenando en su santuario tan preciado, ella había hecho algunas modificaciones tratando de que no se lastimase más y además para facilitarle las cosas._

 _Durante el día casi no se veían, salvo para el almuerzo que es cuando toda la familia Brief se reunía en el gran comedor. Casi no hablaban, solo intercambiaban miradas cómplices, aquello era suficiente. Los padres de Bulma aún no sabían nada de su "relación" y prefirieron que sea así por el momento, ella no necesitaba que la agobien preguntándole que cuando es que les daría un nieto. Ni pensarlo, si aquello pasaba Vegeta sería capaz de irse al espacio para siempre, ella sabía que eso no le agradaría, así pasaban las tardes en la enorme casa, durante las noches dos seres eran incapaces de separarse y dormir temprano, pasaban toda la noche juntos; amándose en la penumbra. Vegeta siempre despertaba temprano, mucho antes que ella; para bañarse e irse a entrenar, habían días en que obviamente Bulma estaba indispuesta y él solo la ignoraba, sus cambios de humor eran desesperantes._

 _Un día de esos en que Vegeta la ignoraba por completo debido a su entrenamiento, recibió una llamada, una que había estado esperando desde hace unos meses…_

Hola? – _Contestó adormilada mientras se frotaba los ojos, había tomado una siesta durante la tarde, se sentía demasiado cansada últimamente._

Hola, Bulma. Cómo estás? Hace meses que no hablamos eh. – _Escuchó la voz de Yamcha del otro lado, aquello la alegró mucho, ésta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para hablar con él._

Yamcha!, que sorpresa. Intenté llamarte pero…cambiaste el número?

Sí, es que me mudé y ya tengo otro…y dime como te va?, todo bien por la Corporación? – _Después de estos meses lejos de ella, entendió y comprendió las cosas. Lo veía distinto ahora, era obvio que tantos años sin formalizar acabarían así. No se culpaba del todo, sabía que ella era tan culpable como él de su fracaso como pareja, pero aquello ya estaba olvidado._

 _Además ahora estaba saliendo con una hermosa chica que había conocido hace un par de semanas, estaba ilusionado. Le había costado mucho olvidarse de Bulma, pero finalmente lo logró o al menos eso creía. Después de todo, siempre estuvo pendiente de ella sin que ella lo sepa, tenía algo de miedo por lo que Vegeta pudiera hacerle, pero estos meses habían pasado sin contratiempos, ella estaba perfecta, el saiyajin no la había lastimado y eso era todo lo importante. Varias veces había regresado a la Corporación dispuesto a encararla, pero la veía feliz, jugueteando con ese extraterrestre sonriendo muy contenta, se les veía muy bien; parecían enamorados aunque parezca increíble reconocerlo, pero así era; se arrepentía y regresaba a casa._

Yamcha, por favor necesito que nos veamos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar sabes, estos meses no han sido plenos con esto que siento aquí dentro. Te lastimé mucho y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. – _Le dijo sinceramente, lo sentía. No quería que las cosas fueran así, pero ya todo había pasado._

Hey hey, tranquila linda, todo está perdonado y olvidado. Sé que ambos fallamos, pero sabes? Me di cuenta de que quiero que sigamos teniendo contacto, después de todo te quiero mucho, siempre serás alguien importante en mi vida y no te preocupes, no lo digo como pareja, sino como un amigo.

Enserio?!, me alegra muchísimo que pienses de esa manera…- _Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, saber que después de todo Yamcha había logrado perdonarla la llenaba de felicidad._

Y para celebrar el inicio de nuestra amistad que tal si vamos a tomar un café eh?, hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte. – _Le dijo el ex ladrón del desierto, aquello le pareció una buena idea._

Claro que sí, pasas por la Corporación? – _Respondió contenta_

Sí, te parece en un par de horas? Aún no termina mi entrenamiento con el equipo.

Sí sí hombre no hay problema, además yo estoy equipando un nuevo robot para Veg…- _Prefirió no decirlo, se avergonzaba mucho de lo que él pueda pensar._

Para Vegeta?, tranquila…sé que están juntos, también sé que se llevan bien, además intuyo que estás feliz y eso es lo verdaderamente importante. Sí él no te ha lastimado entonces, estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que realmente le interesas.

Sí…creo que sí le intereso…- _Decía pensativa, sinceramente Vegeta no era el tipo de hombre al que cualquier mujer quisiera tener al lado, era rudo, frío y muy cerrado en cuanto a su pasado, aunque no lo culpaba. Ella lo amaba tal cual era, él poco a poco iba cediendo y esto era lo que realmente importaba, aunque a veces él la ignoraba y pasaba de ella. Muchas veces se desaparecía por días sin decirle a donde iba pero siempre regresaba a su lado, a su cama para ser más exactos._

Bulma, él no es un humano; definitivamente creo que su vida con Freezer fue muy dura, dale tiempo y sé paciente. Es un consejo – _Había notado el tono de las palabras de su ex novia y noto algo de tristeza. Ella lo escuchó y decidió tomarlo en cuenta, después de todo tenía razón._

 _Ella sabía que Vegeta había padecido horrores con ese horrible lagarto, había sido testigo de esas pesadillas que atormentaban al Príncipe durante las noches y de las cosas que decía, no sabía cómo había podido soportar tanto dolor, pero sabía que él era increíble por haberlo soportado todo y aún así seguir manteniendo ese orgullo que ella sabia bien era una coraza, un campo de auto protección, definitivamente ella no hubiera podido hacer todo eso. Ella lo ayudaría, amaba demasiado a ese hombre como para dejarlo solo ahora que lo tenía junto a ella. Siempre estaría a su lado._

Yamcha, te veo en un par de horas. Cuídate, debo seguir con esto.

Claro que sí, nos vemos luego linda – _Cortó la llamada._

 _Estaba contento por la plática, pero un poco nervioso ya que, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la tenga frente a frente y la salude. La sola idea de tenerla así de cerca lo ponía muy nervioso, como cuando su miedo por las mujeres afloraba en los primeros años de conocerla._

 _Definitivamente ese saiyajin tenía mucha suerte, Bulma era una mujer increíble, una mujer a la que él había perdido y había renunciado; sabía que nada podría hacer en contra de esos dos. Él por ser muy tonto y despistado la perdió, pero internamente deseaba que sean felices, que él logre hacerla feliz. Después de todo sabía que ella amaba los retos. Él mismo había sido uno._

.

.

 _Bulma se encontraba arreglándose para ir a su reunión con Yamcha, decidió contárselo a su pareja; después de todo si se enteraba sin que ella se lo diga...era una pelea segura. Prendió la portátil y abrió comunicación._

Vegeta, mi amor…necesito que salgas un momento por favor, tengo que decirte algo. – _Le decía la peli azul por el intercomunicador de la cámara de gravedad, prefirió que sería mejor contárselo e la habitación, tenía miedo de su reacción._

Qué es lo que quieres?, tan importarte es que interrumpes mi entrenamiento? – _Le respondió muy irritado._

Lo es!, muestra un poco de interés y sal inmediatamente! – _Ofuscada cortó la comunicación_

Grrrr…mujer imprudente!- _Decidió parar por un momento, no quería que por la noche ella se lo cobre._

 _Apagó la gravedad y salió demasiado malhumorado, estaba buscándola en el patio pero no la encontró, entró a la casa y subió a la habitación que desde hace tres meses también podía considerar como suya y ahí estaba, arreglándose?. Esto le llamó la atención, iba a salir?, extraño, ella últimamente no salía de casa pues tenía todo lo que necesitaba aquí._

A dónde vas? – _Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia_

De eso justamente quería hablarte, verás…Yamcha me llamó.

Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? - _Le dijo contrariado, recordaba que Yamcha era ese noviecito suyo, pero pensó que eso ya no era un problema…o sí?_

Pues que él me perdonó! – _Le dijo sonriente_ – Ahora somos amigos y hemos quedado en tomar un café en media hora, el lugar está cerca así que no demoraré en regresar. – _Le dijo muy tranquila mientras terminaba de recoger su largo cabello en una coleta._

Qué estás diciendo?, irás a verte con ese insecto y me lo dices así tan feliz? , Estás loca?...es eso verdad?, terminaste de enloquecer. – _Estaba totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer, tomar un café?...qué se creía ese miserable para invitar a SU mujer a tomar un café._

No digas tonterías!, por si no lo recuerdas…lo conozco hace más de quince años y fui yo quien decidió dejarlo por estar contigo! Es un amigo y punto, nada más…no tienes por qué ponerte celoso.- _Aquello le encantaba, Vegeta celoso…quien lo hubiera imaginado. Sonreía divertida._

No estoy celoso!, haz lo que quieras…solo me haces perder el tiempo. – _Fingió que todo esto no le importaba._

 _Bulma percibió muy bien todo aquello, después de todo Vegeta si la quería! Estaba muy feliz, sin duda este viene siendo un excelente día._

Regresaré a entrenar y no te atrevas a volver a interrumpirme, tonta – _Le dijo enfurecido, le dio la espalda y empezó a retirarse de la habitación totalmente frustrado._

Sí…sí, también te amo, te veo en la noche...celoso – _Le dijo para fastidiarlo, él volteó a mirarla con muy mala cara y ella le guiño un ojo. Vio como desaparecía a toda prisa, se había sonrojado. Sin dudas que esto la ponía muy feliz, si Vegeta sentía celos es porque realmente la quería, claro nunca se lo había dicho pero ya sabía que Vegeta no era bueno exteriorizando lo que sentía._

Muy bien, ya estoy lista – _Decía contenta bajando las escaleras, al salir lanzó una de sus tantas capsulas y subió a su motocicleta, tenía muchas ganas de sentir como el viento rosaba su rostro mientras conducía a toda velocidad, como cuando era una adolescente._

.

.

 _La idea lo ponía de muy mal humor, solo imaginar a ese gusano intentando acercársele, pero esto era indigno de él. Un guerrero de su talla no podía andar perdiendo el tiempo en este tipo de cosas, debía seguir entrenando. Si bien las noches con la humana eran incomparables, no podía permitirse más pérdidas de tiempo de las que ya tenía. Muchas veces al verla olvidaba el entrenamiento, no podía resistirse a los impulsos de su cuerpo y pasaba con ella varias horas apasionadas. La verdad era que ya se había acostumbrado a todo de ella, ya era parte de su vida, si bien aún nadie lo sabía, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, bastaba con que ellos lo sepan para reclamarla como su compañera, su mujer. Habían días en que se sentía estúpido, volaba muy lejos dispuesto a marcharse, a no regresar nunca más, pero simplemente no podía._

 _Pudo percibir el ki de la mujer alejándose, supo que ya se había ido a "tomar café" con ese insecto. Trató de convencerse a si mismo de que no le importaba lo que ella haga. De que no le interesaba que ese sujeto le hable, la toque o se atreva a besarla. No…no por supuesto que no le importaba. No le importaba, tanto así, que no pudo evitar salir volando detrás de ella para vigilarla. Si algo que no estaba permitido pasaba, tendría la excusa perfecta para matarlos, claro…trataba de engañarse a sí mismo._

.

.

 _Bulma conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista, iba tan feliz y animada, que le sonreía a todos los que pasaban a su lado, muchos hombres le decían cosas halagadoras o le mandaban besos volados, ella solo reía por las ocurrencias de la gente. Si supieran que tenía a un hombre increíble en casa y que sería capaz de matarlos con solo pestañear, la divertía de solo pensarlo; lo que ella no sabía era que Vegeta volaba sobre ella y veía todo. Las ganas de matar a todos esos insectos que se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra a su terrícola lo torturaban, pero no podía hacer eso, aún no…ella no se lo perdonaría y él aún no estaba preparado para lidiar con su rechazo. Esto lo desconcertó puesto que, no creía que la mujer fuera verdaderamente importante en su vida. Qué estaba haciendo?. Él Príncipe de los Saiyajins vigilando a una tonta humana?._

 _Se sintió ridículo, en ese momento frenó su vuelo y decidió regresar y seguir con su rutina, no se iba a rebajar a esto. Tenía un objetivo claro, una meta que cumplir y esto definitivamente no encajaba en sus pensamientos, si esa humana estúpida creía que podía pasar por encima de él, pues bien, ya vería la forma de hacerle pagar, él no iba a humillarse y verla junto a ese sujeto._

 _Su sentido del olfato era muy superior al de los terrícolas y si ese insecto se había atrevido a tocarla o a algo más, él lo sabría ya que percibiría en ella un humor distinto al suyo, ya que toda ella le pertenecía a él, su esencia estaba impregnada en ella y si ella mentía, pagaría caro por eso._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Prometo no demorarme mucho para actualizar...es una promesa!. Cuídense mucho y si llegaron hasta aquí, quiero que sepan que aprecio que dediquen un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia, estoy muy contenta por la aceptación y los comentarios positivos que he recibido. Que tengan un buen lunes :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! aquí rápidamente pasando para dejar un nuevo Capi, espero les agrade. Cuídense mucho y gracias gracias gracias por sus reviews ustedes me motivan a seguir con esta historia! :)**

 **Los personajes son del gran Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **UNIÓN**

 _Entrenaba duramente, tratando de concentrarse en su transformación en súper saiyajin, estaba enfocado, rumbo al éxito y la victoria. Sí, todo hubiera sido así pero lamentablemente y muy a su pesar no podía evitar revisar el ki de la humana cada diez minutos, al sentirlo tan cerca de esa otra molesta presencia la sangre le hervía. Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a invitar a su mujer y sobre todo, cómo se atrevía ella a burlarse de él de esta manera?. Pensó que ella se daría cuenta de su reacción y que sabría que él no estaba de acuerdo en que vaya a tomar ese dichoso café. Pero al parecer no captó bien el mensaje._

Es una idiota…grrr maldita humana estúpida! – _Gritaba furioso dentro de su cámara de gravedad, estaba entrenando con cerca de cuatrocientas veces la gravedad aumentaba, pero nada. Aún no lograba su objetivo. Pensaba en qué demonios le hacía falta. Ese maldito de Kakaroto pudo hacerlo solo con cien veces y él aún no podía, era frustrante. Se sentía perdido, pero su voluntad no iba a quebrarse por más que le lleve la vida._

Si tan solo no estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con esa mujer, maldición! – _Atacaba con más fuerza a los robots de entrenamiento._

Chatarras inservibles!, no sirven para nada, son tan estúpidas como la que las fabricó! – _No podía contener la furia y es que, había sentido como ese insecto se acercaba demasiado a SU humana aquello lo descolocó, se supone que ella no debería permitir eso, simplemente no lo comprendía, era su forma de castigarlo por ignorarla tantas veces?, sabía ella del efecto que causaba en él?. Trató de no pensar en eso.._

 _Decidió parar por esa noche, ya era tarde. Se dirigió a darse un baño y pensaba dormir lejos hoy, no estaba dispuesto a soportar a esa mujer y su palabrería, ya no, no más. No caería nuevamente ante ella y sabía bien que teniéndola cerca aquello era inevitable, se había resignado a la simple idea de matarla después de acabar con los androides, ya no tenía sentido seguir prentenidendo que nada sucedia, oyó que la puerta de la habitación contigua se abría, supo en ese instante que esa no era Bulma._

Bulma?...hey, Bulma…estás ahí? - _Decía muy despreocupado el otro saiyajin_

Qué?, que hace ese estúpido aquí? – _Escuchar esa horrible_ _voz y a esas horas de la noche, irrumpiendo así en la habitación de su mujer, no…no ….aquello ya era demasiado, estaba recibiendo una dosis doble de celos, Kakaroto entrando a la habitación de Bulma? gracias a su oído tan desarrollado_ _pudo escucharlo,_ _aunque ella aún no llegaba de su encuentro con ese sujeto._

 _Se apresuró a salir y vestirse, para ir y encarar a ese inútil, si se pensaba que también se la iba a robar estaba muy, pero muy equivocado._

Puedo saber qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? – _Le dijo saliendo de su habitación y viendo a Kakaroto asomando la cabeza por la puerta de Bulma._

Hoola Vegeta! – _Se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca, no sabía que decir, puesto que intuyó que no era un buen momento para ir a pedir favores, pero su esposa lo obligo._

Y bien? – _Empezaba a impacientarse_

Quiero hablar con Bulma, pero…no la encuentro, quise teletransportarme pero no puedo percibir su aura, le has enseñado a esconderla?. Es que necesito pedirle un favor, la refrigeradora de casa se descompuso y quería pedirle que la repare, tú sabes sino Milk se enojará mucho conmigo jeje– _Le dijo muy sincero_

Qué? Esa tonta no sabe nada de eso, pero… estás diciendo que no lo encuentras? – _Decidió buscarlo, lo halló, lo notaba muy débil, qué había pasado?_

No?, entonces es muy raro mmm – _Pensaba el saiyajin menor, no tenía idea de qué había pasado._

Kakaroto, yo puedo sentirlo, lárgate a tu casa y no molestes, iré a verla y le diré que te vaya a buscar inútil. – _En ese momento salió volando por el_ _balcón, iba a toda prisa, no entendía bien que estaba sucediendo. Empezó a sentir una gran presión en el pecho, un augurio muy malo, algo que no podía entender y escapaba de su lógica como guerrero, sentía angustia y desesperación que no eran suyas. De pronto algo sucedió._

 _...Ayúdame Vegeta..._

Qué?, qué diablos fue eso? – _Estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de la peli azul pidiéndole ayuda, pero esto escapaba de toda lógica…no, esto no era posible, es posible que ella?. No, debía de ser un error, una simple coincidencia o equivocación absurda del destino._ _Se apresuró lo más que pudo y llegó hasta donde emanaba la débil energía de la mujer. La encontró tirada a un lado de la carretera, muy mal herida y lastimada, se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos, aún respiraba así que no tuvo más opción que llevarla donde Kakaroto para que le de una de esas semillas del ermitaño, cómo detestaba pedirle favores a ese idiota, pero situaciones desesperadas demandan soluciones desesperadas, Bulma estaba muy grave y la medicina primitiva de este planeta no iba a curarla rápidamente. No lo pensó dos veces y emprendió vuelo con ella en brazos._

 _Al parecer Bulma se había estrellado contra un anuncio publicitario ubicado en la carretera, pero no entendía bien, esa humana se jactaba de su agudeza e inteligencia…y estrellarse así?, pensó que quizás hubo alguna otra causa, esperaría a que la mujer reaccione para preguntárselo, en ese mismo momento ya estaba en casa de su peor enemigo, él le daba de comer una semilla del ermitaño, la loca de su mujer le ayudaba a que la tragase, se sentía estúpido en ese momento, ellos sabrían que se preocupaba por ella, la había salvado. Kakaroto lo miraba agradecido, después de todo sabía bien que nunca la hubiera dejado a su suerte.Cómo había sido capaz de exponer así su debilidad ante esos insectos._

 _Lo que había sucedido lo perturbaba, había escuchado la voz de la mujer llamándolo, pidiéndole ayuda, estaba seguro del porqué de eso. La famosa unión saiyajin, durante las primeras veces en que hizo suya a la humana_ _se dejó llevar tanto por sus instintos que, no pudo evitar clavar sus filudos colmillos en el cuello de la mujer y ésta, en vez de asustarse se había excitado aún más y le había correspondido mordiéndolo de la misma manera, aquella fue la más salvaje vez de todas, cómo olvidaría aquel día, nunca podría._

Esa es la razón…- _Se resignaba_ – Estaré unido a esa tonta hasta después de la muerte – _Miraba al piso, había olvidado donde se encontraba, aquello traspasó la barrera del sentido común que poseía, se había atrevido a formar un vínculo, una unión con esa mujer, ella no era saiyajin; pero no encontraba alguna diferencia, su padre le había contado cuando era pequeño, en qué consistía la unión, obviamente a él se le instruyó para que escogiese a la mejor de las esposas, a la guerrera_ _más fuerte y hermosa del planeta, a aquella que pueda hacerle pelea en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aquella que nunca se amilane ante nada, que no le tema ni a la misma muerte, una mujer fría, la futura reina de Vegetasei, la futura madre de sus herederos._ _Y él había formado un vínculo con esa humana tonta, débil, vulgar, valiente, decidida, inteligente, hermosa. Se obligaba a sí mismo a no pensar en eso. Quizás algún día, cuando pueda convertirse en el amo del universo, cuando pueda restaurar la supremacía de su raza, entonces…solo entonces podría pensar en tener descendencia y encontrar una reina para su futura estirpe. No se preocupaba por el presente._

.

.

Gokú! – _Abrió los hermosos ojos azules, vio a su amigo de toda la vida al lado de su esposa, se sintió extraña, hasta hace unos momentos sentía que moría y ahora, estaba totalmente bien, entonces se dio cuenta que fue gracias a una de las semillas, pero quien la había ayudado?. Miró y vio hacía una de las esquinas de la habitación a ese Príncipe orgulloso, supo que fue él…si no quien más?, le agradeció en el alma, se le veía pensativo y cabizbajo._

Vegeta…tú me ayudaste no es así?...muchas gracias…- _Atinó a decirle mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose sin vuelta atrás en ese par de orbes totalmente negros, la verdad era que quería lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo hasta que le duelan los labios, pero no podía hacer eso, estaban Milk y Gokú presentes, sabía que Vegeta no le perdonaría aquella humillación._

Hmmp, ahora que éstas despierta…debes regresar a tu casa, la otra mujer loca debe estar histérica – _Le dijo, salió por la ventana sin decir nada más, no quiera verla. Estaba muy incómodo, se alejaría de ella, si no lo hacía, aquella unión podría seguir creciendo, afianzándose y eso no le convenía._

.

.

Vegeta…- _La peli azul agachó la mirada, estaba muy confundida, por qué se había ido después de ayudarla?, no lo comprendía por más que intentaba._

Bulma _– La mano de su amigo se posó en su hombro –_ Vegeta te trajo aquí porque supo que esta era la única manera de que te mejores muy pronto, no soportaba verte herida lo sé, lo notaba en su semblante preocupado. Creo conocerlo un poco y casi puedo asegurarte de que ahora mismo tiene un debate interno, debe estar confundido. Entiende que él vivió bajo el mando de Freezer casi toda su vida, ese maldito tirano lo convirtió en un asesino, lo sé Bulma, cuando estuve muerto pude encontrarme con mi hermano Raditz en el otro mundo, tuvimos una lucha y finalmente pudimos sincerarnos y hablar como lo que somos…hermanos…él me contó las cosas que tuvieron que pasar durante esos años y fueron horribles, creo que tuve mucha suerte de que me hayan enviado aquí. Por favor, no desistas, lucha…sé que también eres una guerrera, te lo pido de corazón Bulma, no lo abandones ahora, lo destruirías. _– Bulma escuchó atentamente a su amigo, vaya que a veces se equivocaba con él, todos pensando que es un tonto, pero ella sabía que tenía mucha capacidad de raciocinio y sabía expresarse muy bien._ _Y además todo cuanto había dicho era cierto, ella sabía bien que Vegeta era increíble por haber sobrevivido y superando todas las pruebas que le había puesto la vida hasta ahora, algunos nacen con una aureola y felices puesto que en su vida no hay cosas malas que sucedan, pero otros no, otros tienen que sufrir, sentir las heridas del alma en carne viva…_

Gokú…lo amo…amo a ese saiyajin engreído, lo amo con toda mi alma, cada fibra de mi ser le pertenece, cada vez que lo veo siento ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y olvidarlo todo, no puedo soportar que hayan días en que me desprecie, en que no me mire…Él me ha cautivado y sé que pueden pensar que estoy loca, pero no es así, me enamoré…no pueden culparme por eso…lo amo como jamás he amado en mi vida y sé que no volveré a amar, sé que él es y será el único, ya nada más existe para mi…no sé si a ustedes les ha sucedido pero, por las noches puedo escuchar lo que piensa, puedo sentir su desesperación cuando tiene esas horribles pesadillas, puedo sentir su miedo, su congoja…su pena. Quiero ayudarlo, quiero que sea feliz, sé que nunca lo ha sido…lo amo Gokú, Milk…amo a Vegeta de una forma que no soy capaz de explicar. – _Decidió contarle todo lo que sentía al matrimonio Son, Milk estaba muy sorprendida, pero la comprendía, ella también se sentía así con su Gokú, ella también sentía lo que él, ella también…lo supo, supo que ellos también habían hecho lo que Gokú una vez inició una noche con ella, era un saiyajin después de todo, es lógico que instintivamente se comporten muy similar._

Y sabes que es lo peor de todo Gokú?...- _Agachó la mirada_ – Que hoy me sentí muy mareada, cuando regresaba de la reunión que tuve con Yamcha, pasé por una farmacia…me enteré de algo que sé que no va a gustarle para nada…estaba tan distraída, tan nerviosa, tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando me descarrilé y me choqué con ese aviso de publicidad. Estoy embarazada de él…tendré un hijo de Vegeta…sabes lo que eso significa?...que va a abandonarme, se irá al espacio y me dejará sola, me lo ha dicho muchas veces, me lo advirtió. Yo sé que mi hijo está vivo, que no le sucedió nada con el accidente porque lo siento aquí dentro, su fuerza es mucha, me hace sentirlo aunque sea solo un pequeño punto dentro de mí. Qué haré?, qué debo hacer? – _Caían lagrimas por sus blancas mejillas, Milk y Gokú la miraban con ternura, Milk porque sabía que nada era más hermoso que estar enamorada y tener un hijo con la persona a la que amas y Gokú porque lo que el muchacho del futuro había dicho se había cumplido_.

Bulma, es mejor que se lo digas pronto. – _Le aconsejó Milk_

Sí, lo haré…no puedo hacer otra cosa, no puedo decirle que es de Yamcha porque se enteraría al instante de que no.

No hagas eso, solo dile la verdad. Verás que no es tan malo como crees. – _Le dijo ahora Gokú_

Gokú podrías transportarme a casa?, necesito dormir. Por favor...

 _Se despidió de Milk y Gokú la llevo a Capsule Corp, la dejó y nuevamente se marchó, Bulma se encontraba sola en su habitación, llorando…llorando y pensando en cómo sería, se irá al espacio?, me dejará sola?...Es Vegeta…claro que lo hará._

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, algo corto pero conciso :). Buenas lunas a todos y buen fin de semana! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches querido Fan fiction, una vez más aquí actualizando ésta historia. Espero que les guste. Muchos saludos y que tengan un muy buen día mañana :D**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 ** _OLVIDARTE_**

 _Iban a ser ya dos semanas desde que él se fue por la ventana de la casa de Gokú y no había regresado a ella como tantas otras veces, pensó que quizás este si haya sido el final de este algo que tenían que no sabía describir con exactitud pero que ella sí había sentido muy real, el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de ese saiyajin era inmenso, era tan grande la pena que sentía que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos y sabía bien que no sería capaz de componerse nuevamente, él se había ido; muy lejos._

 _Cuando regresó de casa de su amigo se dio con la triste noticia de que Vegeta había partido hacia el espacio robando una de las naves de su padre, y llevándose la cámara de gravedad consigo sin despedirse de ella, sin decirle absolutamente nada, como si ella no importase, como si todo lo que ella le había dado hasta ahora no significara nada. La dejó sola, ahora, justamente ahora que más lo necesitaba._

 _Ahora que llevaba a una vida dentro suyo fruto del amor que ella sí sentía por él, pero se dio cuenta de que solo ella fue capaz de sentirlo y él solo la había usado para su beneficio, a pesar de saber eso no se derrumbó, no se dejó quebrar por el dolor, su pequeño bebé le daría fuerzas para continuar, decidió que pasaría aquellas oscuras páginas del libro que era su vida, olvidaría a aquel saiyajin al que tanto había amado y que a la vez, era el que más daño le había hecho. Sus padres pudieron percibir aquella tristeza no usual en su hija, ella era una chica risueña, feliz, siempre sonriente y vivaz; pero de pronto todo en la Corporación Capsula cambió, ella ya no era la luz que iluminaba ese hogar, ya no era la intrépida Bulma, era una mujer muy cautelosa, desconfiada, agresiva; se notaba que algo le había sucedido y no quisieron agobiarla con cuestionamientos.._

 _En ese preciso momento Bulma acababa de regresar de su primer chequeo con el ginecólogo que seguiría su embarazo, se enteró que tenía cerca de dos meses de gestación, pero el doctor le dijo que para el tiempo que llevaba, el feto ya era bastante grande y que si seguía ese ritmo de crecimiento pronto ya se notaría su estado. Ella no se asustó, supo que se debía a que su hijo era un híbrido, entre humano y…saiyajin. Aquello le dolió en el alma. Saiyajin, igual que ese ser del espacio que se atrevió a abandonarla, a dejarla sola en estos momentos, como lo odiaba ahora, aunque tenía que confesar que por las noches aún anhelaba su calor, sentir su cuerpo sudoroso y acalorado sobre ella, pero aquello ya había quedado en el pasado. Ahora debía enfocarse en su niño o niña, se distraía pensando en cómo sería?, se imaginó un lindo niño de cabellos claros y ojos tan azules como los suyos, también imaginó una hermosa niñita delicada como ella, sí, así sería su bebé, en cualquiera de los casos ella iba a amarlo, le daría todo lo que necesite, lo amaría para siempre, sería su gran amor, nada más interesaba ahora, solo su bebé._

Mi lindo bebé, ya muero de ansias por tenerte en mis brazos, serás un niñito o niñita muy fuerte!, como yo... – _Sonreía melancólica, no podía...simplemente no podía por ninguno de los medios olvidarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en él,lamentablemente él le había hecho sentir demasiadas cosas que ella desconocía. Tenía sus caricias tatuadas en la piel, no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente y eso la enloquecía, ella necesitaba arrancarlo de su corazón.._

 _Todo se lo recordaba, su estado, las marcas que tenía de la vez en que la mordió, sus amigos preguntando por él sin imaginarse nada, su padre que no sabía hablar de otra cosa, se sentía atormentada, tonta. Sintió que todos le gritaban a la cara lo tonta e ingenua que había sido por haberse dejado seducir por él. Tomó una decisión, quería olvidarlo, olvidar aquella "relación" que solo existió para ella, quería olvidar a ese saiyajin, todo...menos a su hijo. Supo que ella por voluntad propia no podría. Así que decidió recurrir a una ayuda extra. Decidió llamar a su amigo Yamcha, supo que a él era seguro contarle y no se negaría a ayudarla. Claro que aún no le contaría lo de su embarazo pero definitivamente él había demostrado ser una buena persona y...ella decidió darse una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.._

 _._

 _._

Hola, Yamcha?, cómo te va?, estás ocupado? – _Le dijo llamándolo al móvil._

Hola linda, por supuesto que no, dime que sucede? – _Le pareció extraño que Bulma lo haya llamado tan pronto, apenas llegaba de una excelente cita con Kari, esa hermosa rubia era muy interesante a veces, sobre todo en la intimidad. Sonreía picaro._

Yam, podrías venir a la corporación?, necesito por favor pedirte algo…es algo muy personal.

Sucedió algo?, por cierto Bulma no es por ser indiscreto pero…hace unas semanas sentí el ki de Vegeta alejarse de la tierra, se ha ido cierto?. Pasó algo malo? – _Se atrevió a preguntarle, él quiso llamarla antes pero su aún herido orgullo de hombre se lo impedía, en aquella reunión no había podido evitar querer acercarse más a ella, ella lo detuvo, lo rechazó; le confesó que amaba a Vegeta. Aquello fue un duro golpe en su corazón, algo que no imaginaba pero que sí intuía._

Sí, se ha ido hace ya dos semanas…es mejor así, él no pertenecía a este mundo, a esta forma de vida…a nada de lo que hay aquí. _– Le dijo fríamente, hablaba por el dolor que le causó su partida tan estrepitosa e inesperada, ella lo extrañaba demasiado y le resultaba muy difícil esconder sus sentimientos._

Bulma…tú no estás bien – _Le dijo, él la conocía demasiado bien como para no notarlo, ese tonto de Vegeta, cómo pudo dejarla. Ella valía demasiado, era mucho para él._

Déjalo así, solo necesito pedirte un favor…pero si no quieres ayudarme lo entiendo – _Le dijo, no quería que nadie se metiese en su vida, solo quería ayuda!, era mucho pedir eso?._

Tranquila…te ayudaré, estoy saliendo para allá, espérame si?, un beso. – _Colgó la llamada, estaba ansioso por saber que le pediría._

 _Dejó el móvil a un lado de su cama, se recostó por un momento, mirando hacia el lindo cielo raso de su habitación caían pesadas lagrimas por su hermoso rostro, se sentía sola a pesar de tener a sus amigos, a su familia...lo necesitaba. A pesar de todo, ella aún lo amaba y eso la torturaba. Se secó esas lagrimas, una onda de positivismo la abordó, suele suceder esto, en lo peores momentos encontramos apoyo en las cosas que menos pensamos o en quien menos lo esperábamos, acarició su vientre, aquel pequeño ser le daba mucha fuerza para continuar._

Te olvidaré Vegeta, si no lo puedo hacer por mi propia voluntad, lo desearé, verás que no eres prescindible en mi vida. Desearé olvidar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, está decidido…merecemos ser felices mi amor - _Seguía acariciando su vientre_ \- Yamcha te va a querer mucho.

 _Con estas palabras la hermosa científica se quedó brevemente dormida se soñó sin proponérselo en un árido planeta, a punto de ser destruido...vio desfilar ante ella imágenes pasadas, cuando lo conoció en Namekusein, cuando pensó que iba a asesinarlos en la tierra, cuando lo invitó a quedarse en su casa y muchas imágenes de los últimos dos años, lo feliz que había sido. en brazos de ese mercenario espacial, pero pronto fue interrumpida por su madre que le avisaba que tenía una visita, se dispuso a ir a la sala donde Yamcha ya la esperaba ansioso , bajó dispuesta a contarle sus planes y pensaba incluirlo en ellos, iba a pedirle que le ayude a reunir las siete esferas del dragón primero, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Le pediría al intimidante Shenlong que le haga olvidar el amor que sentía por él._

.

.

.

Maldición! – _Gritaba furioso el saiyajin, ahora mismo entrenaba a quinientas veces aumentada la gravedad, aún no conseguía su objetivo. Estas semanas lejos de la humana habían sido terribles, había llevado provisiones suficientes como para alimentarse un año sin problemas, tenía la cámara de gravedad a su disposición, ésta estaba equipada con una pequeña habitación y un baño completo; todo estaba bien…pero él se sentía agobiado, aún no se convertía en súper saiyajin y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella. Habían momentos en que flaqueaba y quería regresar a la tierra, pero algo en lo profundo de su ser le gritaba que no, que era un error, una estupidez, eran solo debilidades de su cuerpo y nada más. Años después se daría cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo, años después descubriría que realmente aquella humana significaba todo lo bueno en su vida._

 _De pronto sintió que alguien aparecía junto a él, una silueta muy familiar y detestada a la vez, su peor enemigo, ese maldito clase baja, osaba buscarlo en el espacio._

Por qué diablos estás aquí?, tanto te interesa saber de mi entrenamiento que no puedes evitar venir a husmear, largo de aquí miserable! – _Le gritó furioso al otro guerrero._

Cálmate, Vegeta…que solo vengo a ver cómo estabas, Bulma está muy preocupada por ti, es todo.- _Gokú no sabía mentir_.

No me interesa, desaparece de aquí! – _Espetó colérico._

Vegeta, sé que violar la privacidad de alguien es mala idea, pero…Yamcha me ha contado que Bulma le ha pedido que reúnan las esferas del dragón y que pedirá olvidarte para siempre…no puedes permitir eso! – _Decidió contarle su verdadero propósito, advertirle sobre aquel peligroso deseo._

Y eso…debería interesarme? – _Aquella confesión lo sorprendió mucho, tan importante era él para la humana que ella iba a malgastar un deseo pidiendo olvidarlo, que ridículo sonaba eso._

Qué estás diciendo? no harás nada? - _Cuestionó_

Ella le ha contado a Yamcha que hará que todos los que sabíamos eso olvidemos lo que pasó entre ellos...ayyy pero solo lo sabíamos Piccoro y yo!…ahh y también Milk, siempre suelo ayudar a mis amigos, pero esto…enserio que no sé qué hacer…le prometí a ese muchacho que no diría nada…y…si le digo que…Bulma…está….mmmm…debo decírselo?, yaa…qué puedo perder…lo peor sería que destruya la tierra pero…naaa…no lo hará estando yo ahí, sí!...se lo diré!- _Pensaba el irreverente Gokú, estaba muy acongojado por su amiga, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, pero también entendía a Vegeta y a su forma de ser, no sabía que hacer, ésta no era una batalla, por primera vez se sintió frustrado porque esto no podía solucionarse con un combate, se sintió inútil._

Vegeta…escúchame, tienes que regresar a la tierra cuanto antes…hay alguien que te necesita ahí.

Ya te dije que esa mujer no me interesa, ahí tiene al insecto ese…no me necesita! – _Gritaba, la presencia de ese mequetrefe lo alteraba demasiado._

Tienes que regresar! Bulma está esperando un bebé!...un hijo tuyo…- _Le dijo finalmente, esperando que esto lo haga reaccionar._

Qué?...deja de decir tonterías, solo vienes a quitarme el tiempo…hazme el único favor que voy a pedirte en la vida…y desaparece de mi vista en este instante…puedes decirle a esa mujer que no me interesa!, que no me interesa nada de ella!...que no me importa si tiene un hijo!. Ahora lárgate! - _No le creyó nada, a su parecer eran inventos de la mujer loca para retenerlo a su lado y hacerlo volver._

Está bien…pero te darás cuenta algún día Vegeta…de que estas cometiendo el peor de los errores. – _Llevó dos de sus dedos a su frente y desapareció._

 _._

 _._

Maldito imbécil, jaja cree que con esa clase de mentiras me harán regresar sin haber conseguido mi transformación…mujer tonta…no caeré en tus juegos de niña mimada. – _Sonrió sádicamente, a su regreso a la tierra, convertido en súper saiyajin, esa mujer sabría lo que es lo verdaderamente salvaje, ya podía ver su cara complacida._

Pronto, Bulma…solo, se paciente; sé que lo extrañas tanto como yo.- _Pensaba, lo que no sabía ni esperaba…era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en la tierra._

 _Bulma definitivamente no estaba jugando._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustadooo!, muchos saludos a los que me leen y dejan reviews haciéndome saber lo que sienten y sus opiniones, me alegran mucho al leerlos, gracias por la oportunidad y nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa, enserio que les gradezco sus reviews, me emociono cada vez que leo alguno, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para poder leer una parte de esta historia. Sin ustedes ésta página no existiría. Buenas lunas a todos y hasta prontito :D**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 ** _RUPTURA_**

 _Se había propuesto pedir aquel deseo, costara lo que costara, era tan testaruda que ni Gokú ni Piccoro la hicieron entrar en razón. Yamcha por su parte no podía estar más feliz, Bulma le había confesado que estaba embarazada, le dijo que esperaba un hijo de ese saiyajin, él lo tomó muy mal pero pudo comprenderla, después de todo. Él podía amar a ese hijo como suyo, sabía que Vegeta jamás lo iba a querer y además de eso ella le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de ser felices. Nada más lejano a la realidad puesto que la peli azul moría de angustia por dentro, sabía que era una estupidez pero no tenía otra manera de olvidarlo. Amarlo la lastimaba, quería estar tranquila, lo necesitaba por su hijo._

 _Yamcha le ayudó a reunir las siete esferas, estaba en el patio de su enorme casa dispuesta a invocar a Shen Long y pedir su deseo, las lágrimas caían por su níveo rostro. Pero no flaqueó, puso las esferas sobre el verde grass de su jardín, las esferas emanaron un resplandor muy bello, acorde con el ocaso que podía apreciarse a lo lejos._

Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple mi deseo! – _Invocó, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y un enorme y hermoso dragón sagrado apareció frente a ellos, vio los ojos rojos de éste y sintió un vacío tan grande en el alma._

Te cumpliré tres deseos, puedes pedir lo que tú quieras…dime qué deseas?- _Escuchó al enorme dragón._

Solo quiero pedirte un deseo…bien, deseo olvidar la relación que tuve con Vegeta, quiero no recordar lo que pasó entre nosotros, quiero olvidar que lo amo, quiero olvidarlo...eso…quiero olvidarlo! – _Miraba hacia el piso cabizbaja y terriblemente triste, no podía creer que finalmente se había atrevido a pedirlo. Pero estaba hecho, una nueva vida empezaría para ella y Vegeta no existiría._

Eso es muy fácil de cumplir _– Los ojos del Dragón brillaron e inmediatamente algo sucedió dentro de su mente, existían vacíos que no podía llenar. No recordaba ni siquiera qué había pedido._

Eso es todo?, si no hay nada más me retiro _– Dicho esto las esferas se dispersaron por todo el planeta tierra, ansiosas porque dentro de no mucho tiempo alguien más las reuniese._

 _El dragón se había ido, Bulma estaba confundida puesto que no recordaba qué había pasado, por qué Shen Long estaba ahí?, vio hacia uno de los lados y miró a Yamcha, estaba pensativo y preocupado._

Yamcha, qué sucedió?, por qué estaba Shen Long aquí?

Qué dices?, no lo recuerdas?, vaya que sí es efectivo ese dragón, Bulma lo que no recuerdas es lo que pediste olvidar. Así que no puedo hablar de eso. – _Le dijo seriamente_

Enserio? Entonces es mejor así _– Trató de no pensar en eso, aunque la curiosidad la carcomía._

 _Yamcha pensó que Bulma había pedido equivocadamente el deseo, olvidó pedir que todos los demás lo olvidaran también, pero ya estaba hecho. Tendría que hablar con Gokú para que no abra la boca, ya que él le había contado de los planes de su amada peli azul._

 _Estaba feliz, tendría nuevamente a Bulma con él, aunque sabía bien que no de la mejor manera, si ella recordase a Vegeta sería muy infeliz, porque ella nunca podría volver a amarlo y aquello lo preocupaba. Ahora vendría lo peor, explicarle que está embarazada y decirle que el hijo que esperaba era suyo. Claro que el lo amaría, pero era una gran mentira que no estaba tan seguro de si sería una buena idea hacerlo. Quizás algún día Vegeta regrese y reclame a su hijo al detectar su fuerza y con qué cara le explicaría que mintió?, no. Era mejor decirle que el hijo no era suyo, que todo aquello debía solo olvidarse y que ellos serían una familia. La hermosa familia que siempre quiso tener con ella a pesar de sus constantes peleas._

Solo…quiero descansar Yam, necesito dormir, me siento exhausta…muy cansada, no sé por qué.

Verás nena, es mejor que te lo diga de una vez, te sientes así porque estas esperando un bebé – _Esperó a ver la reacción de su novia._

Quéeeeeeeeeee?! Pero qué estás diciendo? – _Aquello la confundió demasiado, de qué estaba hablando Yamcha?_

Sí, mira es algo extraño de explicar y además no debo hacerlo, solo te diré que el niño no es mi hijo, pero…lo amaré como si lo fuera, te lo prometo.- _La tomó de las manos y la acercó a él, ella solo lo escuchaba y pensaba que estaba loco._

Yamcha, me preocupas…por qué dices tantas tonterías?, cómo que no es tuyo?...Déjate de bromas, yo no tendría un hijo de otro hombre! Por Kami! Jajaja – _Reía, lo tomó como una simple broma, aquello era lo más descabellado del mundo._

Bulma…no te estoy mintiendo!, es cierto! – _Empezó a ponerse nervioso, aunque las palabras de ella le encantaron, sí. Definitivamente nunca debió de conocer a ese simio espacial._

Ven amor, vamos a la casa, le diré a mamá que prepare esas ricas galletas de chocolate con fresa, me provoca comerme por lo menos una docena! – _Se le veía feliz y muy hermosa, más hermosa que de costumbre. Yamcha la miraba embobado, estaba enamorado sin remedio. Aunque estaba seguro de que esa aparente felicidad no duraría mucho, algo en su interior lo intuía, supo que no todo podía ser tan simple._

 _._

 _._

 _Lejos de aquel lugar, un saiyajin no podía creer lo que había visto, se sentía frustrado. Cómo pudo permitir esto, ahora aquel muchacho del futuro no tendría a Vegeta como padre, sino que viviría con la idea de que Yamcha lo era, no…que confusión, no podía procesar bien la idea. Había visto por su ventana como el cielo se oscurecía de repente, supo que era Shen Long, pudo sentirlo._

Mi amor, estás bien?, algo te sucedió, por qué saliste así de la cama _? – Escuchó la voz de su esposa, ambos habían aprovechado que Gohan estaba con su abuelo y pasaron algo de tiempo juntos, como pareja. Milk lo tuvo que seducir y atrapar ya que Gokú, tenía planeado volver a repetir aquella primera "cita"._

Milk…Bulma ha pedido ese deseo tan tonto! – _Estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por no hacer algo al respecto._

Gokú, mi amor…no te pongas así, escúchame. Bulma es una mujer madura ella sabe muy bien lo que hace, solo ponte a pensar en ella. Cómo se sentiría?, aquel bruto la dejó sola en un momento así, solo…imagínate lo mal que se sentía, pensó que la había abandonado…pensó que no le importaba, pensó que no la quería…te aseguro que ha creído eso. – _Le dijo mirándolo juiciosamente._

Cómo estás tan segura? – _Preguntó, Milk siempre tenía algo que decirle, sabía siempre dar un consejo, en la intimidad era el ser más hermoso y cautivante del universo, amaba a su mujer aunque no siempre se lo haya dicho._

Porque así me sentí yo cuando no quisiste regresar a la tierra por entrenar en el espacio _– Aquella fue una confesión sincera, Gokú sintió aquel como el peor de los golpes que pudo haber recibido en batalla, había hecho sufrir a su esposa y eso lo hacía sentir muy triste, no quería eso. Es solo que él a veces no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones, pensaba en protegerlos y en ser más fuerte._

Milk, lo siento…Nunca quise hacerte sentir así, no pensé que pensarías eso.- _Le pidió que lo perdonase, aunque sabía bien que esta no sería la única vez que le pediría perdón._

Tranquilo mi vida, ya pasó todo, ahora estamos aquí juntos con nuestro querido Gohan, como una hermosa familia. Sé que vencerás a esos androides. Eres el más fuerte del universo y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te amo – _Le dijo caminando hacia él y abrazándolo por detrás, él volteó a verla y no pudo evitar apreciar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Pensó en que ella tenía razón, ésta no era su pelea, Vegeta tendría que darse cuenta de las cosas por sus propios medios. Él entrenaría y disfrutaría del tiempo restante antes de que aparezcan los androides._

Espero que todo salga bien Milk…- _Diciéndole esto besó apasionadamente a su mujer, la llevó cargada en brazos hacia la cama y ambos se entregaron a la pasión durante toda la larga noche._

 _._

 _._

 _Yamcha se encontraba en la habitación de Bulma, la veía dormir apaciblemente, extrañaba todo eso, tenerla tan cerca de él, sentir su calor. Pasar momentos con ella, aunque sea viéndola dormir; se sentía feliz por volver a tener esto en su vida. Todo estaba muy bien, pero había olvidado cierto detalle, se fijó en su móvil y vio que tenía cerca de cuarenta llamadas perdidas de Kari, recordó las noches anteriores que había pasado entre sus sabanas, esa mujer si que era increíble, un cuerpo capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera, una sonrisa deslumbrante y esos hermosos ojos azules. Era muy hermosa sí, pero no lo llenaba del todo, había algo de ella que simplemente no cuadraba con su personalidad, ella jamás sería como Bulma, en ninguno de los aspectos. Kari era muy posesiva, demasiado para su gusto. Fuera de la intimidad eso era algo jalado de los pelos. Habían quedado en encontrarse esa tarde, a pesar de que Bulma le había pedido todo eso, no quiso dar por terminada la relación con ella porque aún no estaba seguro de que las cosas con su ex vayan a funcionar nuevamente, así que la tenía en "reserva" por ahora._

 _Bulma tenía un sueño muy extraño, soñaba estar en Namekusein, cuidando una de las esferas, cuando sintió algo aterrador, era un hombre pero no podía distinguir bien su rostro, podía verlo en sombras, no se le veía muy alto pero parecía querer atacarla,acorralarla y ella no podía escapar, no había salida iba a matarla ahí mismo_

No! Noooo, no me hagas nada! Llévate la esfera ahí estaaaaaaaa! Llevatelaaa! _– Lloraba y pataleaba la científica, despertó muy confundida y agobiada._

Bulma! Estás bien?, tuviste una pesadilla…linda _. – Yamcha trató de abrazarla pero sintió como su cuerpo lo rechazaba._

Por favor, déjame sola...no me siento bien, quiero estar sola…por favor Yamcha…ven a verme mañana si? _– Se dio la vuelta y volvió a arroparse en su cama, estaba confundida, este venía siendo un día extraño…demasiado para su entendimiento._

 _Lo había entendido de esta manera, ella había reunido las esferas, había llamado al dragón y había pedido un deseo, ese deseo incluida olvidar una parte de su vida, como la mujer inteligente que era concluyó que o aquello no debió de ser tan importante o lo era en demasía y seguro la estaba lastimando, intuyó que se trataba sobre otra persona en su vida, lo sabía. Se dio cuenta al sentir a Yamcha cerca, su cuerpo lo rechazaba, detestaba esa cercanía, no lo toleraba por más que intentase. Sintió una fuerza dentro de ella que no lo quería cerca para nada. Recordó las palabras de él, le había dicho que estaba embarazada…y si eso era cierto?, dudó un poco pero inmediatamente fue hacía la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo, cuando regresó entró al baño e hiso esa famosa prueba, esperó por el resultado y no podía creerlo. Dos enormes líneas adornaban aquel aparatejo, un positivo enorme. Estaba embarazada, era verdad! Pero…no era de Yamcha?, se sentía muy mal y avergonzada, si eso era así, se sentía demasiado confundida, Yamcha estaba dispuesto a querer a un hijo que no fuese suyo?, vaya que era un gran tipo._

Es increíble, estoy embarazada! Pero…ay no, no debo agobiarme con eso, si yo misma pedí olvidarlo…no tengo de qué preocuparme – _Decidió dormir por lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche, ya sabía a qué se debía ese cansancio y antojos repentinos._

.

.

Qué diablos fue eso? – _Vegeta estaba entrenando sin parar pero sintió como algo se desprendía de su interior, no sabía que era, pero sentía como si algo estuviese alejándose velozmente._ _Empezaba a sentir desesperación, ansiedad y miedo. No entendía a qué se debía esta repentina sensación, esta sensación era frustrante, estaría enfermo?, no. Es muy difícil que un guerrero como él enferme, pensaba el Príncipe._

Debe ser la mujer inútil, esta ridícula unión es la causante de todas estas tonterías que me están pasando! …grrr solo a un imbécil se le puede ocurrir hacer semejante cosa, de todas las hembras del puto universo fui a fijarme en esa!, en la mujer de otro!, en una humana débil!, merezco la muerte por esto! – _Se maldecía internamente, detestaba sentirse así de_ _vulnerable, pero no podía evitarlo._

 _Entonces lo sintió, sintió que aquel nexo se quebraba, sintió que la mitad de su alma se partía en miles de pedazos y desaparecía, de un momento a otro empezó a sentir un vacío inmenso, más grande que el que sintió aún de niño, cuando le contaron que su padre y su planeta habían sido exterminados. No demostró nada, pero por dentro su alma se desgarraba de dolor._

 _Ahora sentía lo mismo, sentía que había perdido una parte de él, algo de él que aún desconocía por miedo a confirmar sus sospechas._

Qué has hecho mujer estúpida! Maldición! _– La ira se apoderó de él, supo en ese momento que la unión se había quebrado y aquello era inconcebible, no había manera de eso, ese vínculo no podría desaparecer ni siquiera con la muerte, de ser así, el miembro que quede aún atado sufrirá en carne propia el rechazo, el dolor, la desesperación y esa inestabilidad al perder a tu pareja eterna. Lo peor de todo fue que él había comenzado aquel lazo y había sido ella quien lo había roto, ella. No podía creer que se haya atrevido a eso, la conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba totalmente loca. Era capaz de las peores ideas y ocurrencias con tal de salirse con la suya._

Maldita humana, maldita seas! _– Golpeaba ferozmente el suelo rocoso de aquel árido planeta, pero un fuerte movimiento de la tierra lo hiso salir del trance en el que estaba, empezó a sentir como todo el planeta se movía y no dejaba de temblar, a lo lejos veía como una gran estela celeste se acercaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, supo que era un enorme meteorito a punto de estallarse con este planeta, no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en la atmósfera externa y si esperaba aquí sería muy tarde para detenerlo, se resignó a morir así, él. El saiyajin más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el Príncipe de la estirpe de guerreros más poderosa del universo, el ser más despiadado y sangriento._

De qué estás hablando…te vas a rendir así?, sin luchar?, no sé quién seas…pero te puedo oír en mi mente, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo…no te des por vencido!. _– Escuchó la voz de la mujer dentro de su mente, pensó que ya estaba enloqueciendo. La unión se había quebrado, no sabía cómo, pero eso había sucedido._

No sabes quien soy? _– Le respondió de la misma manera, quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas._

No…pero puedo oírte, por qué sucede esto?

No lo sé, no me lo preguntes! – _Vio que el meteorito se acercaba a demasiada velocidad._ – Moriré ahora, adiós mujer. Extrañaré hacerte mía durante las noches _. – Diciendo esto se preparó para recibir el impacto, el meteorito ya estaba muy cerca._

No te rindas! No lo hagas…por favor…lucha! No sé quien seas o donde estes…pero si eres la persona a la que pedi olvidar, necesitas saber que sé que no es lo mismo sin ti, no sé como pero estoy segura que nunca podré ser feliz con Yamcha. Mi hijo y yo te necesitamos…

 _._

 _._

 _Qué había oído?, su hijo y ella?, entonces lo que dijo Kakaroto era cierto. La mujer estaba esperando un hijo suyo. El futuro heredero de su estirpe, se arrepintió de haberla abandonado a su suerte, pensó en ella, en volver a su lado y hacerle el amor como cada noche pasada. Una enorme energía lo invadió, gritaba desesperadamente mientras una cegadora luz dorada lo envolvía, su ki se expulsaba con total agresividad, entonces supo que se había trasformado, lo sintió por su musculatura que había aumentado. Su poder era endemoniadamente increíble, pudo destruir ese meteorito, estaba totalmente feliz por haber logrado su objetivo, al fin se había convertido en Súper Saiyajin._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pronto actualizaré mis otras historias. SI pueden desde una vuelta por ahí. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad y nos vemos pronto! :D**

 _ **Luna Estival**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, me di un pequeño tiempo para escribir una parte nueva de ésta historia antes de dormir, espero que les agrade y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, enserio me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo. Nos vemos muy pronto y muchas gracias por la oportunidad.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran sensei Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 ** _GRAVEDAD_**

 _Una intranquila noche había pasado, se despertó con una sensación muy extraña; ese sueño había sido tan real, juraba que esa voz la había escuchado en algún lugar pero…lamentablemente no sabía dónde. Había soñado que entablaba una comunicación con un hombre que no conocía, lo escuchaba lamentarse por que moriría pronto y esto le hizo sentir desesperación, ella al verlo de esa manera intento ayudarlo, darle fuerzas y ánimos, no todo estaba perdido. Lo último que debemos abandonar es la esperanza, pensaba ella. Súbitamente se despertó, estaba confundida por aquel sueño pero pensó que solo fue causa del cansancio que estaba padeciendo últimamente debido a su estado._

 _Se levantó y se dirigió a tomar un baño, quería relajarse y empezar un lindo día, la mañana estaba hermosa, nada podría perturbarla ahora que sabía que sería madre muy pronto, nada ni nadie le borraría esa sonrisa del rostro, tomó un relajante baño de espuma, salió y se vistió cómodamente; una linda blusa roja y un corto y provocativo short jean con unos zapatitos a juego, hace tiempo que no estaba tan animada, tenía pensado pasar una tarde magnifica y que mejor que ir de compras para comenzar, tenía planeado empezar a comprar las cosas para su bebé, pasaría más tarde por el supermercado para comprar un poco de dulces que se le habían antojado; bajó alegremente por las escaleras y pasó por la enorme sala, ahí estaba su padre. Sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de té._

Buenos días hija, has dormido muy bien; es muy tarde pero como te vimos dormir tan plácidamente ni mamá ni yo quisimos despertarte _– Le decía contento el Dr. Brief, mientras le daba una taza de café que la Sra. Bunny había servido para su hija._

Muchas gracias papá, sí…la verdad es que dormí bien…aunque tuve un sueño muy extraño, sabes?...soñé que hablaba con alguien! Jajaja ya estoy un poco loca creo jaja _\- Sonreía divertida._

Por cierto hija, hoy vi las coordenadas y la ubicación de la nave que se llevó Vegeta y adivina qué?...está regresando a la tierra, has estado muy triste desde que se fue hija, al parecer se hicieron muy buenos amigos ustedes dos _. – Aquello se lo dijo en doble sentido, él sabía que entre ellos pasaba algo, pero lo dejó a su libre opción, si ella decidía contárselo sería bien recibido, no quería inmiscuirse en las cosas de su hija._

Vegeta?...de qué hablas papá?...quien es Vegeta? – _Le preguntó confundida, algo en lo profundo de su ser se removió al escuchar ese nombre…Vegeta?...quién era?...su padre había dicho que eran amigos._

Bulma, aún no te despiertas del todo al parecer jeje – _Su padre le sonrío, sabía que su hija era muy distraída a veces, no quiso seguir preguntándole…pensó que ella hacia esto para evadir el tema._

Yujuuu, Bulma querida! – _La señora Bunny entró a la gran sala_ – Queridaaa papá me contó que el apuesto de Vegeta está regresando a la tierra!, no te pone feliz? ayyy veré si está vez si puedo pedirle una cita!. – _Decía muy feliz la señora, ella adoraba a los amigos guapos que su hija traía a la casa._

Mamá!, cómo que una cita con ese tipo?...díganme quién es?...papá me ha mencionado algo sobre él, pero quien es…ambos me hablan de él con una familiaridad, como si viviera aquí o fuese importante para mí. – _Decía enojada, pensó que sus padres le estaban tomando el pelo._

Bulma hijita, Vegeta es tu amigo del espacio es un sujuyin. – _Le dijo su madre_

Saiyajin querida y es el Príncipe de su raza! Jeje por eso es tan orgulloso ese muchacho, por cierto; cuando regrese quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas, Bulma; crees que puedas ayudarme con eso?.- _Estaba desconcertada, parecía que hasta sus padres estaban familiarizados con ese tipo, ella sin saber por qué empezó a sentir rencor; debía de ser un mal amigo para que ella no lo recordase si quiera._

Si papá – _Decidió seguirles el juego, así averiguaría bien quien era ese Príncipe del que hablaba su padre, de cierta forma le llamó la atención que sea un príncipe, pensó que seguramente sería un tipo muy apuesto y galante, sonreía; esto la divertía. Después de todo solo era un juego, ella solo estaba enfocada en su bebé, ya ni siquiera sabía bien si quería ver a Yamcha, había sido muy dura con él la noche anterior al pedirle que se marchara y la deje sola. Pero no podía mentirle, no se sentía de ánimos de soportarlo, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo y ella misma lo rechazaban, pero si que le debía una disculpa. Pero lo haría después, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad. Decidió continuar averiguando sobre ese tal Vegeta._

Mamá…y mi amigo Vegeta, él…donde vive?

Pero qué preguntas son esas querida?…jujuju el apuesto Vegeta vive aquí con nosotros, no recuerdas que su habitación está al lado de la tuya? – _Sonreía mientras tomaba un poco de té, la señora Bunny eran tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba muy confundida._

Hija, te encuentras bien? Estás muy rara hoy – _Le dijo su padre, él había notado algo extraño en su linda hija._

Eh…no…no me pasa nada papá, solo que…estoy muy distraída, pensando en otra cosa…ehmm iré de compras, necesito despejarme…nos vemos más tarde papá, mamá. – _Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salió apresuradamente. Ese Vegeta vivía en su propia casa?. Pero…entonces por qué no lo había visto antes?, por qué no sabía quién era?...por qué?._

 _Una avalancha de recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpeó súbitamente, anoche ella se había encontrado en una situación muy extraña. Recordó las palabras de Yamcha, ella había pedido olvidar algo, estaba segura que se trataba de alguien y si ese alguien era ese tal Vegeta del que hablaban sus padres?. Entonces entrelazó las historias y…si eso fuese así... estaba embarazada de él?, de ese...ese Vegeta que ni siquiera recordaba?._

No…no debo hacerme ideas tontas…es muy probable de que no…pero…ay Kami también es probable que sí!...a quien puedo preguntarle sobre esto…Yamcha no me dirá nada…mmm puede ser Gokú?...no…ya lo sé. No pierdo nada intentándolo. – _La científica decidió desencapsular su aeronave y dirigirse a casa del Maestro Roshi, buscaría a su pequeño amigo Krilin, estaba segura que él podría ayudarla._

.

.

Bulma, enserio que no sé bien que es lo que pasó, solo sentí que se alejaba hace unas semanas. Pensé que algo había sucedido, llamé a Gokú pero me dijo que no había pasado nada grave. No sé qué te motivó a invitarlo a quedarse en tu casa, sí que estás loca.

Por qué lo dices?, tan malo es ese sujeto? – _Preguntaba dudosa, escuchar todo eso sobre "su amigo" Vegeta era horrible._

Estás bien?...ya lo olvidaste o qué… él y sus amigos asesinaron a Yamcha, Chaos ,Ten y también a Gokú; pero a todos los revivimos con las esferas del dragón.

Qué?!, cómo pude invitar a un monstruo así a mi casa! – _Estaba demasiado horrorizada por lo que acababa de oír._

Tranquila…él ha cambiado, cuando peleamos contra Freezer nos ayudó a derrotarlo, es un maniático de las peleas, los saiyajin son así, Gokú también es igual, pero qué le vamos a hacer así es nuestro amigo.

Cómo sabes que él ha cambiado?. Me cuesta creer que una persona así pueda cambiar…

Verás, cuando Gokú estaba en el espacio y Vegeta aquí, todos pensábamos que estaba muerto y esperamos para revivirlo, durante todo ese tiempo él pudo destruir la tierra o asesinarnos, pero no lo hizo. Además tampoco les ha hecho daño allí en la Corporación verdad?, así que asumo que ya no tiene esas ideas sanguinarias en la cabeza.

De todas maneras…no sé cómo fui capaz de algo así.

No te vayas a enojar por lo que te diré pero…a veces me parecía que…Vegeta te gustaba. – _Se cubrió dispuesto a recibir los golpes de su amiga._

Que él me gustaba?...lo dices enserio?- _Su semblante se notaba cabizbajo, su amigo Krilin le acababa de decir que parecía que a ella le gustase aquel asesino. La confesión le pegó duró en el orgullo…si eso fue así, seguro él la había abandonado. Era un cretino!._

Espera…acaso es cierto?, te gusta Vegeta?!, vaya que eres una mujer rara u.u – _Le dijo a su amiga, sabía que estaba loca pero esto sobrepasaba los límites._

Cállate torpe! – _Lo golpeó en la cabeza, últimamente tenía unos cambios de humor abismales._

Ya ya tranquila, jeje Bulma…tengo que dejarte ahora es que...tengo una cita! – _Sonreía avergonzado su pequeño amigo._

Enserio?,pero que bien!...solo espero que ésta vez no encuentres una mujer como esa tal Maron, era una tonta y coqueta – _Recordó los coqueteos de esa mujercita y Yamcha._

Descuida, ahora sé bien como diferenciar a los tipos de mujeres. Me voy Bulma, te quedarás o me acompañas a la ciudad?

Sí vamos, yo iré a hacer unas compras a la plaza, he traído mi aeronave, pero…puedes manejar tú?, estoy algo estresada.

Excelente! Me encanta tu aeronave! _– Estaba emocionado, le gustaban mucho los últimos modelos de la C.C._

.

.

 _Estaba segura de que Vegeta era la persona a la que había pedido olvidar, aunque algo en su subconsciente pedía a gritos que así fuera ya que si él regresaba a la tierra, tendría la oportunidad para encararlo y también conocerlo,pero fingiría...fingiría bien que nada había sucedido, quería ver con sus propios ojos todo cuanto había oído sobre él, será así de cruel realmente?, será tan horrible como me lo han descrito?...le daba curiosidad más que nada, no sabía por qué pero le atraía sobremanera la idea, cómo sería?, cómo reaccionaría frente a ella?._

.

.

* * *

 **Lo sé, cortito pero espero que les haya agradado, el título va acorde a cómo suceden las cosas, todo cae por su propio peso no lo olviden, prometo actualizar pronto, tengan un buen sábado mañana y muy buenas lunas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, perdonen por demorar en actualizar; aprovecho que hoy amanecí algo mal de salud y no fui a trabajar para escribir algo desde mi cama. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Naomigomiz, Sky d,johaaceve, Sora147, Celestia carito, lula04gonzalez, Patricia, Isabel y xoch por sus buenas vibras y por seguir ésta historia, enserio que me alegran mucho con sus reviews, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic. También a los demás que me han dejado algún comentario bueno o malo, los aprecio y siempre los tengo en cuenta para las próximas ideas. Decirles que espero con ansias la nueva película, seguro ustedes también. Muchas gracias preciosas por su tiempo. Un beso para todas y cada una de ustedes y nos leemos muy pronto, espero que les guste este capi :D. Buenas lunas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama 3.**

* * *

 _ **REENCUENTRO**_

 _El ruido de la aeronave aterrizando cerca del centro comercial la sacó de ese trance mental en el que estaba, su corazón y su razón estaban divididos en causas opuestas, sus amigos y sus padres le habían hablado de la cercanía que existía entre ella y aquel guerrero del espacio que no podía recordar pero que con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre algo en su interior despertaba, Krilin venía hablándole de su nueva novia pero no le prestaba nada de atención, su mente estaba enfocada en resolver este misterio; por qué no podía recordarlo?, sabía que había pedido ese deseo, pero quería saber la razón, la fuerza que la movió a pedir tal cosa, se sabía de sobra impulsiva y aquello no parecía sorprenderla, pero…se trataba del padre de su hijo, del hombre al que supuestamente amaba…y…si realmente no lo amaba?, aquello sonaba más lógico y acorde al deseo, pero si fuese así, por qué todo el mundo le decía que ella había sufrido con su partida?; no entendía la magnitud de las cosas._

Bulma, estarás mucho tiempo por aquí?, porque no creo que demore mucho...quizás unas tres o cuatro horas para regresar a Kame house, verás que Kell es muy linda y te caerá muy bien! – _Le decía entusiasmado su pequeño amigo._

Sí, te acompañaré así me la presentas de acuerdo? – _Trato de parecer interesada, su mente estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar._

Bien solo debemos esperarla no debe tardar. – _Suspiró, se le veía muy enamorado._

 _Cerca de media hora había pasado y ya estaba muy cansada de esperar a esa chica, ni siquiera la conocía pero ya le caía mal por hacer esperar a su amigo._

 _Jum…Que se creerá esa tipa, pero me va a oír! – Pensaba muy enojada._

Kriliiin! Perdóname por la demora querido, debía entregar un informe antes de salir del trabajo. – _Vio a una joven muy bella acercarse hacia su amigo. Kell era una hermosa rubia, estilizada, muy simpática y se le notaba que era muy sociable, pero algo en ésta chica le resultaba familiar, de donde la conocía?, trataba de recordar._

Kell ella es Bulma, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia al igual que Gokú, recuerdas que fuimos a visitarlos la semana pasada? – _Sonreía feliz, en sus planes estaba casarse con ella y formar una linda familia._

Bulma?, eres Bulma Brief? La heredera de la Corporación Capsula? – _La miraba sorprendida, ella también la había reconocido y sí sabía muy bien de dónde._

Sí, mucho gusto – _Le sonrió falsamente, la había recordado, cómo lo olvidaría. La última vez que perdonó una infidelidad de su ex novio, lo había descubierto en su departamento con ésta mujer, en su cama, pero algo no estaba bien, recordaba que ella le había armado un escándalo y su muy buena memoria le hizo recordar las palabras exactas del ex ladrón._

 _Bulma, no es lo que parece, Kari solo estaba quedándose aquí porque no tenía a donde ir, le estaba ayudando a acomodar sus cosas…_

 _Que estúpida excusa, en ese momento recordó que Yamcha la había traicionado muchas veces, cómo lo había olvidado? Y ella estaba dispuesta a regresar con él?, ni muerta. Algo en su interior le impulsó a hablar, supo que esta mujer se llamaba Kari Inoue, la había estado espiando desde que sospechaba de Yamcha, era una publicista y trabajaba en una de esas revistas de espectáculos, de esas que andan pendiente de la vida de los demás y se hacen ricos con eso. Detestaba a esa clase de pseudo profesionales a ella la atormentaban y acosaban tan solo por ser la heredera de la Corporación, que tontería. Pero en fin, Yamcha se lo merecía por patán, pero su amigo Krilin parecía ilusionado, él definitivamente merecía a una buena mujer en su vida. No sabía por qué su amigo era tan malo escogiendo mujeres._

Con que te llamas Kell, eh. Curioso, recuerdo claramente haber oído que te llamaban Kari _. – No quiso seguir siendo parte de esa farsa iba a desenmascararla. Sabía que ella seguía saliendo con Yamcha, la vez en que su ex novio vino a verla, no hacían muchas horas de eso, le vio una marca en el cuello, trató de pasarlo por alto puesto que no sentía nada por él, pero si esto servía de argumento para abrirle los ojos a su amigo, lo haría._

De qué hablas Bulma? – _Le preguntó confundido Krilin._

Que ésta mujer te está mintiendo, ay Krilin…por qué no puedes elegir bien?, ésta mujer es la amante de Yamcha, se llama Kari Inoue. – _Le dijo finalmente._

No le creas Krilin, no conozco a ese tal Yamcha, soy Kell y conoces a mi familia!, nos vamos a casar! – _Le pedía, le suplicaba._

No entiendo nada…- _Krilin estaba cabizbajo, Bulma jamás le mentiría, era capaz de poner su vida en las manos de su amiga._

Krilin – _Puso una mano en el hombre de su amigo_ –Regresemos a Kame House, creo que el día no estuvo tan bueno como pensábamos.

Sí, de todas maneras creo que Yamcha me tiene que explicar algunas cosas.

No es culpa de Yamcha, ésta mujer te ha mentido. Él es un idiota, olvida esto, por favor.- _Trató de reconfortarlo, ella lo entendía, había pasado por esto._

Sï es mejor regresar, adiós Kari – _Dicho esto caminaron y desencapsularon la nave ignorando a Kari o Kell, como sea que realmente se llame. Krilin decidió esperar, esperar pacientemente a la indicada y sabía bien que en algún momento llegaría, después de todo sabemos que no estaba equivocado._

.

.

 _Se había quedado dormido, la computadora de la nave le auguraba unos seis días más para llegar a la tierra, internamente no sabía bien la razón por la que estaba regresando. ¿Demostrar su supremacía?, es probable. Dentro de él aquella capa de hierro se negaba a aceptar que regresaba por ella, que volvía porque extrañaba el calor de sus besos, que moría de ganas de hacerla suya una vez más, nunca iba a aceptarlo, se convencía de que regresaba a reclamar lo que era suyo; su orgullo de guerrero; por fin ahora que se había convertido en súper saiyajin podría derrotar a Kakarotto, acabaría con esos androides y después…después ya vería que haría._

 _Intentaba dormir nuevamente, seis largos días en esa nave tan primitiva lo aguardaban, trató de cerrar los ojos forzándose a dormir, extrañaba el sistema de inducción de sueño de su capsula de viaje, en aquellos tiempos donde asesinar y desarrollar su poder eran lo único que ocupaba su mente. Aunque le costase sincerarse incluso consigo mismo sabía que en el pasado había sido un miserable, su destino se vio opacado, los designios de la vida no le permitieron mostrarle al universo que él era el más poderoso. Pero lo haría, sabía que aún podía hacerlo, ya Freezer no existía, ese maldito gusano; no había nadie más en el universo a quien haya odiado con tanta fuerza, aquel lagarto asqueroso le hizo pasar las peores torturas, las más bajas humillaciones y vejaciones que un ser vivo puede soportar y a pesar de todo eso, él seguía vivo y Freezer pudriéndose en el infierno._

 _El infierno…lo recordaba claramente, recordó aquellos momentos en que su vida se vio cegada por ese rayo maldito, pensó en que jamás saldría de ese oscuro abismo en el que ahora se encontraba, se sentía merecedor de este castigo, después de todo; nunca había sido bueno. Pero algo impensable sucedió y regresó a la vida, aquella vida que se había cortado a sus casi treinta años, aún era un saiyajin joven, pero su alma se sentía vieja y cansada de luchar contra la muerte, su propia muerte; a la que muchas veces había encarado y ahuyentado. En aquella ocasión no pudo hacerlo, su verdugo tuvo que ser él, ese maldito monstruo._

 _Pero todo ya había pasado y recordaba todo lo que vivió después de la caída del tirano, fue testigo de cómo ese muchacho desconocido y que parecía ser saiyajin acababa con Freezer y su padre en cuestión de segundos, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía de enorgullecerse por eso, porque un saiyajin lo haya hecho pedazos sin recibir un rasguño, pero no pudo; no pudo más que maldecir que haya otro insecto que lo supere. Y a pesar de que iba contra la corriente no se dejó vencer por la humillación y la angustia, a pesar de que las tentaciones y debilidades danzaban a su alrededor con formas y ondas azules, a pesar de eso; pudo lograr su objetivo._

 _Estaba mentalizado, estaba seguro, confiado. Confiaba en que nada le sería negado ahora, además regresaría y tomaría un pequeño descanso y que mejor lugar, que estar entre las piernas de esa mujer. Se dejó envolver por el sueño y se adentró nuevamente en uno de esos sueños lejanos donde un joven de cabello lavanda le pedía a gritos que lo ayudara. Sus sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas eran tan constantes que ya no lo perturbaban, sino que hasta había aprendido a ignorarlas, pronto llegaría a la tierra y eso era todo lo que lo ocupaba por ahora ._

 _._

 _._

 _En la isla del Maestro Roshi, se encontraban los guerreros reunidos, era el cumpleaños de la tortuga, más de mil años. Estaban todos contentos, aunque Bulma estaba ausente, le costaba concentrarse en ellos, sentía muchas cosas extrañas, quizás sean los malestares del embarazo, pensaba._

Bulma, necesitamos hablar – _Escuchó la voz de su ex novio, nada le desagradaba más en ese momento que tenerlo cerca._

Qué deseas?, si vienes a decirme algo sobre nosotros…déjame decirte que mi gran bocota suele meterme en malos entendidos, pero…no hay ninguna esperanza de que volvamos a estar juntos. – _Le dijo directamente, no quería seguir alargando esta plática._

Por qué me dices todo esto?, acaso ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste hace unos días?

No lo he olvidado y por eso mismo lo digo, no puedo volver con alguien que me engañó tantas veces…- _Se sinceró_

¿Y tú qué? Acaso no hiciste lo mismo con ese mono espacial?, ah es cierto…la señorita no recuerda nada, muy oportuno no?, es tu mejor excusa ahora para hacerme quedar mal a mi, verdad?, cuando tú también cometiste los mismos errores! – _Le recriminaba, todo lo que se había guardado por tantos meses salía a flote._

 _Aquella noticia la desconcertó, ella lo había engañado con Vegeta?. Ahora estaba aún más confundida, pero no le daría el gusto de sentirse lastimada por sus palabras._

Si es así…entonces por qué quieres estar conmigo?, no te bastó eso?...no aprendiste la lección y aun así insistes en que volvamos a estar juntos?. No nos lastimemos más Yamcha, tú no me amas y yo tampoco te amo.

Yo sí te amo – _Le contestó seguro_

Para nada, si fuese eso cierto, no hubieras seguido viéndote con esa mujer, Kari o Kell no sé cómo llamarla; sabes…aprendí a reconocer tus gestos cuando me mientes y…lo haces muy bien pero…no para mí. Sigue tu vida Yamcha, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, si en algún momento deseas sincerarte y que entablemos una conversación como dos personas adultas y civilizadas lo haremos. Pero ningún sentimiento en mi interior existe hacía ti…nada más que un cariño de amigos.- _Le dijo dando por terminada esa conversación, se levantó del sofá y volvió a unirse a la fiesta, estaría solo una hora más y luego regresaría a casa._

.

.

 _Los días habían pasado rápidamente, era un día muy caluroso y soleado en la Capital del Oeste, Bulma había invitado a sus amigos a pasar un relajante día en la gran piscina de su casa, claro; algunos rechazaron la invitación alegando que "entrenar era más importante que eso", pero no le importaba; al menos algunos de sus amigos si estaban presentes como Oolong, Puar, el Maestro Roshi, Lunch, la tortuga y Yayirobe con aquel gatito que tan lindo le parecía._

Soy el Maestro Karin, niña. No seas tan irrespetuosa – _Le decía a la peli azul que se la pasaba acariciándole la cabeza y causando en él una especie de hipnosis._

Lo siento, perdóneme es que…me da mucha ternura – _Le decía divertida, mientras volvía a meterse al agua. Últimamente le gustaba pasar el tiempo en compañía de sus amigos, aquella noticia de los androides la consternó tanto que solo deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad antes de aquel día, pero un gran estruendo le hizo reaccionar y salió apresuradamente de la piscina. Algo había aterrizado al otro lado de la Corporación, la curiosidad pudo con ella, se dispuso a correr e ir a ver con sus propios ojos de qué se trataba._

Puede ser una amenaza, Bulma. Es mejor que te quedes aquí. _-Le dijo el Maestro tratando de frenar su avance._

No creo que lo sea, no son los androides, ese muchacho no nos dijo que vendrían en estas fechas _._

Eso no importa, quizás es otra cosa; de todas maneras yo iré a revisar primero _._ – _Intentó persuadirla._

Yo iré!...es mi casa, quiero saber que ha caído aquí. – _Sacó una capsula del bolso que estaba sobre la silla y la arrojó al suelo, una pequeña motocicleta rosa apreció, no lo pensó ni un segundo se subió y emprendió marcha, la Corporación era tan grande que si iba corriendo llegaría en unos quince minutos y su curiosidad no aguantaría tanto además se iba a cansar mucho y en su estado no era recomendable._

 _Se acercó hasta el lugar donde había sentido el gran estruendo y bajó de la motocicleta, vio que era una de las naves que su padre había construido, éste era el sexto prototipo, el más sofisticado hasta ahora, recordó que su padre le había dicho que ésta nave había sido robada…por Vegeta. Algo dentro de su corazón se encendió, latía demasiado fuerte, sus músculos se tensaron y no fue capaz de moverse si quiera, sus hermosos ojos aguardaban porque esa puerta se abriera y poder conocer finalmente a aquel ser del espacio del que le habían hablado todos. Supo que era él, estaba segura._

 _La puerta de la nave empezó abrirse, mientras que una gran luz cegadora envolvía el lugar, una hermosa luz dorada. Qué era esa luz?... Era él?, entonces lo vio, posó en ese segundo sus ojos en aquellos color esmeralda, esa mirada tan profunda, tan misteriosa, se percató de su cabello, era dorado con una forma muy peculiar, no era muy alto; pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto, lleno de músculos y ese ceño fruncido tan inusual. Era demasiado guapo, éste era Vegeta?, el Vegeta del que se había enamorado?. Lo miraba anonadada, algo dentro de su ser la arrastraba a sus brazos sin proponérselo, sus pies empezaron a moverse por inercia, caminaba hacia él, quería lanzarse a sus brazos. Pero no, algo en ese momento la detuvo. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que no, que no era una buena idea, que él la había abandonado, que ella había alterado el curso normal de su vida con ese deseo por él, por olvidar el daño que le había hecho. Su orgullo herido no le permitió caer nuevamente ante él. Se detuvo, lo miró altivamente y cruzó sus brazos, dispuesta a encararlo._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando aquella puerta se abrió nunca se imaginó que sería ella lo primero que vería al llegar, su humana lo estaba esperando, era tanta su necesidad por él que no había aguantado venir hasta aquí, se sentía demasiado confiado. Vio que la mujer se acercaba lentamente, eso es. Es una buena chica. Sonreía. Pero algo sucedió, se detuvo. Vio que su semblante se notó distinto y aquello lo descolocó, de seguro que ahora le reclamaría por irse así sin decirle nada. Era obvio conocía sus berrinches de mocosa mimada, conocía ese carácter impulsivo y salvaje que lo enloquecía._

 _Pero no fue así, aquella mujer solo cruzó los brazos y lo miró con desprecio, lo vio como tantas veces él la había mirado. Sintió su rechazo, no esperaba esto. Definitivamente se había equivocado con ella._

¿A qué has regresado?- _Escuchó la voz de la mujer, había escuchado bien?, le estaba reclamando que haya vuelto? Estaba loca, quien diablos la entendía._

Esa es tu forma de recibirme, humana?. Vaya que cálido, no me esperaba menos de ti – _Le dijo despreocupado._

 _Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, la tensión era cortante, ambos se miraban con gran recelo, aunque por dentro no hayan más que ganas de fundirse en un solo ser no podían, el orgullo estaba ganando la contienda, ambos eran poseedores de un temperamento insufrible. No se dejaría engañar de nuevo por él ._

 _No dejaría que esa humana vuelva a colarse por sus sentidos, si esto era lo que ella quería, esto tendría; ya la vería después pidiéndole que la haga suya._

 _Iba a enloquecerlo, lo haría pagar por dejarla sola, iba a hacerlo sufrir, le haría sentir en carne propia lo que se siente ser rechazado._

 _Estaba decidido._

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya agradado, cuídense mucho :D! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, muy buenas lunas a todos y nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas noches a todos, aquí nuevamente dándome un tiempo para actualizar ésta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores lindas, los aprecio mucho :D, gracias Celestia Carito, Sora 147, johaaceve, ORBIS EPSILON, naomigomiz, lula04 gonzales y majo velasquez por sus buenas vibras, me motivan a seguir con la historia, espero que este capi les agrade, para mi es especial. Ellos definitivamente tienen algo que hace que queramos saber más y más de qué pasó en realidad para que terminasen juntos y amándose como se aman. Muy buenas lunas a todos y diviértanse :).**

* * *

 _ **MI VERDADERO DESEO**_

 _El nuevo día que pasaba era un infierno, su cuerpo la traicionaba; ella no podía recordar lo vivido con él en el pasado pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que era suya y que siempre sería suya. Eso la asustaba, desde que él había aterrizado en la tierra hace unos días atrás,solo se dirigían la palabra para pelear, la situación la estaba matando por dentro. Su vientre empezaba a notarse y no le quedó más remedio que contarle a sus padres que saltaron de felicidad al saber la noticia. Al fin tendrían al nieto que durante tantos años habían estado esperando. Ver a sus padres emocionados y felices por la noticia la conmovía, la ayudaban a escoger la ropita, a decorar el cuarto de su bebé, ella sabía que sería un niño. Lo había visto en sus sueños, un hermoso niño de cabellos lavandas y ojos azules como los suyos, muy parecido a su orgulloso padre con el mismo ceño fruncido. Ella supo que ese era su niño, tenía ese presentimiento._

 _A sus amigos no les había contado nada, no los había visto desde aquel día de la fiesta de la tortuga en Kame House, no tenía ánimos de verlos por ahora, solo tenía cabeza para una sola persona y ese susodicho estaba durmiendo tan solo a una pared de ella, por las noches podía oír sus palabras dormido, sus pesadillas. Quería salir y entrar a su habitación y abrazarlo. Pero se recordaba a si misma que aquello no era una buena idea y desistía. Se obligaba a dormir muy a su pesar. Sus sentimientos eran una contradicción, había días en que lo odiaba con toda su alma por los malos momentos que estaba pasando, pero otros…simplemente quería sentir su piel cerca de la suya._

 _Estaba enamorada de él, las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando estaban cerca se lo hicieron saber. Que gran problema fue todo aquello, no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, toda esta situación la ponía muy sensible. Empezaba a sollozar y a llorar más fuerte de la impotencia. No podía soportar esta situación y es que la conversación que había tenido con el saiyajin no fue para nada alentadora._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Se encontraba saliendo de su laboratorio eran cerca de la una de la mañana, había estado trabajando en un nuevo prototipo de aeronave, no se dio cuenta de la hora, pero el cansancio la venció, se dispuso a salir, solo llevaba un camisón negro, disimulaba muy bien su pancita, se le veía realmente hermosa, caminaba perezosamente hacía su habitación, pasaba por el gran corredor que distribuye a las tantas habitaciones de la casa, casualmente ese lado de la casa solo estaba ocupado por ellos dos ya que a ella le gustaba la privacidad y él estaba ahí porque su habitación se encontraba de ese lado desde el inicio. Cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación recordó que había dejado su celular en el laboratorio y seguro la llamarían para confirmar una reunión de la empresa al amanecer._

 _En esos días, había entablado una muy buena amistad con uno de los ejecutivos y socios de la Corporación, Ethan era un joven de unos treinta y dos años, era muy guapo y muy caballeroso, ella pensaba que los hombres así ya estaban extintos en la tierra, él fue el único que se dio cuenta del estado de la peli azul, ella se sorprendió pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que él la entendía, ella le había contado algo de lo sucedido y para él aquello parecía no ser algo malo, le caía muy bien aquel hombre, tanto que salían a pasear, al cine, a cenar, se contaban muchas cosas y además se aconsejaban mutuamente. Estaba disfrutando de esa amistad, estaba pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, él la había dejado con una gran curiosidad, le había dicho que mañana quería decirle algo muy importante y la necesitaba para un buen consejo; la dejó con la intriga, sonreía. Esto al menos la animaba un poco, cuando bajaba las escaleras se topó cara a cara con el culpable de sus desdichas. Él regresaba de entrenar, llevaba el torso desnudo, un short negro y unas zapatillas, se le notaba exhausto, ese hombre algún día se matará con esos entrenamientos tan duros, pensaba._

 _Vegeta dirigió su mirada a las piernas de la humana, cómo olvidar sus largas, blancas y muy bien formadas piernas; ella despertaba sus instintos, ella lo volvía loco, era cierto que todo este tiempo lejos había deseado fervientemente volver a tenerla, ella se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Vegeta la miraba vorazmente, después miró su prominente escote, se dio cuenta de que éste había aumentado su tamaño habitual, se veían hermosos, apetitosos, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, pero debía controlarse, ella lo había rechazado, lo había despreciado._

Solo una vulgar humana andaría casi desnuda... y peor aun de madrugada y con las luces apagadas, estás loca!- _Espetó desinteresado._

Si voy o no desnuda no es asunto tuyo – _No se dejaría amilanar por ese cretino._

Si voy a cruzarme contigo en esas fachas, claro que lo es mujer vulgar.

Piensa lo que quieras, poco me importa, déjame pasar. – _Él le estaba prácticamente impidiendo el paso, escuchó que su celular timbraba, seguro era Ethan quería conversar con él, contarle sus desdichas._

 _Él se hizo a un lado y la vio bajar apresuradamente las escaleras, decidió seguirla, se estaba comportando demasiado extraña y él aclararía esto de una vez, no soportaba tener a esa mujer tan cerca y que ella lo rechace, era inconcebible._

 _Caminó sigilosamente hasta el laboratorio y pudo escuchar algo de la conversación que mantenía su mujer, con alguien que parecía no conocer ya que nunca había oído ese estúpido nombre._

Sí Ethan mañana estaré ahí temprano, tengo muchas ganas de verte…sí, yo también…jajaja claro que sí, fue excelente ese día!, no…nunca podría olvidarlo lo sabes…- _Bulma sonreía feliz mientras hablaba con ese sujeto por el móvil._

 _Vegeta no podía creer lo que oía, un gusano cerca de su mujer…un maldito y asqueroso terrícola, de seguro un insulso y debilucho. Torturaba su mente repitiendo aquellas palabras._

"Fue excelente ese día!, no…nunca podría olvidarlo lo sabes "… _Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como un estridente himno de guerra, que había pasado el otro día?, qué había sucedido que ella no olvidaría?, se llenaba de ira, sus ganas de destrozar la tierra eran incontrolables, la sola idea de que ese gusano insignificante haya tocado siquiera un centímetro de la piel de su mujer lo enloquecía, su alma estaba condenada._

 _Y una vez más la ira le ganó a la razón, una vez más se dejó llevar por ese orgullo altanero que poseía, una vez más actuó mal e impulsivamente. Dirigió un rayo de energía y destrozó el ceular, ella se sorprendió tanto que no supo que había pasado, miraba hacia todos lados buscando una explicación pero no encontró nada, entonces supo que había sido él, ese estúpido saiyajin, quien se creía que era para meterse así en su vida, cretino!, maldito idiota!._

 _Iba hecha una fiera rumbo a la habitación del guerrero, dispuesta a todo, a morir si era necesario; nada le importaba más que encararlo y ponerlo en su lugar, nadie. Nadie se burlaba de Bulma Briefs._

 _Abrió súbitamente la puerta y lo vio recostado en su cama con una sonrisa ladina y esperándola, aquello fue como presionar el botón que activaba la bomba interna que llevaba, su corazón explotó en miles de sentimientos indescriptibles, sus lágrimas y la impotencia que él le hacía sentir rebalsaba los límites._

No tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso, es mi maldita vida!...puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo ver a quien me plazca, tú no eres nadie, no eres nada!...te crees el dueño de todo, eres un estúpido!, no sabes ni siquiera que es lo que quieres, me das lástima! – _Gritaba iracunda, se acercó a él y lo abofeteó, grande fue su sorpresa cuando él no había hecho nada, siguió sonriendo, de pronto su risa empezó a subir de tono y se podría haber escuchado por toda la casa, fue una escena sombría y desagradable._

Qué patética eres mujer, déjame felicitarte, ya conseguiste un sustituto, mujeres como tú no pueden estar solas por mucho tiempo no?, cuál es el verdadero motivo?, no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin que alguien te monte? Es eso?…jajajajaja…mujer ordinaria, no me interesa absolutamente nada de lo que hagas con tu vida, es más…me parece muy bien que te veas con algún insecto de los que te encantan, así…juegas a la familia feliz, a ser la mujer perfecta, con el marido perfecto y de paso…juegas a la familia…no es eso lo que siempre me reclamabas?, que no te daba afecto? Jajaja mujer estúpida, nunca entenderás que no soy un humano, no siento lo que tú sientes, no soy como tú…te dije que no quería tener hijos y te has quedado embarazada no?, no creas que no lo sé, el niño será fuerte, puedo sentirlo…y ese será tu peor castigo, verás al mocoso y sentirás lastima de ti misma, porque ese niño será mitad saiyajin, será poderoso, me recordarás toda tu vida por eso, pudiste haber hecho que esto sea diferente…pero decidiste rechazarme, qué pensabas? Que iba a quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de entrenar para transformarme y que aquellos androides no te mataran?, pero claro que no…la idiota que se jacta de ser la mujer más inteligente de este absurdo planeta no es más que una tonta que no alcanza a ver más allá de sus narices…haz lo que quieras, pero a mi…déjame en paz, no soportaré uno más de tus gritos, o si no…olvidaré que es MI hijo el que llevas ahí dentro…ahora lárgate!...no tolero tu presencia. – _Dicho esto se levantó y se metió a darse un baño, se sentía más relajado ahora después de lo que había dicho, aunque el noventa por ciento de lo que dijo no haya sido cierto, lo hecho…ya estaba hecho, de nada valía arrepentirse ahora, solo había acrecentado la distancia entre ellos, pero si así debía ser…así sería._

Eres un maldito…- _Escuchó que Bulma salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, supo que ésta vez él había ganado la pelea, sonreía, aunque aquella sonrisa no era de felicidad, era una sonrisa con sabor a amargo, él por dentro sabía que aquella mujer era más importante de lo que le hubiese gustado, sabía bien que algo dentro de él la quería…sí, se dio cuenta de que había aceptado a esa mujer como compañera._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.

.

 _Pesadas lágrimas adornaban su precioso rostro, tiraba fuertemente de las sábanas, frustrada y llena de odio y tristeza, cómo podía el lastimarla tanto con sus palabras. Lloraba, gritaba de dolor, su alma estaba siendo torturada, cómo podría arrancarse ese amor que llevaba guardado dentro?, cómo podría?...no era capaz de recordar los buenos momentos que habían vivido, de él solo había recibido malos tratos, insultos e indiferencia._

 _Del otro lado de la pared, Vegeta pudo escuchar su llanto, era doloroso escucharla; algo dentro de su ser se maldecía por causarle esa pena, había sido un maldito miserable. Pensaba en una forma de remediar aquello, no hallaba nada, ella no le perdonaría la forma en que la trató, había ido demasiado lejos y lo sabía bien._

 _Se sintió desesperado, sentía esa angustia esa sensación de dolor en su pecho, la unión volvía a manifestarse, se empezaba a impacientar, no sabía qué hacer, oía su llanto y se maldecía por eso, decidió acabar de una vez con todo esto._

 _Abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de Bulma, ella no se había dado cuenta, ella estaba recostada en su cama arropada hasta la cabeza dándole la espalda a la puerta, su llanto era cada vez más desdichado. No pudo contener el impulso y se recostó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó._

 _El llanto enmudeció inmediatamente, qué había sido eso?, quién la abrazaba? No era posible…él la estaba abrazando?._

No llores de esa manera…no lo soporto. – _Le dijo al oído._

Qu-é ha ha…qué haces aquí? – _Tartamudeaba nerviosa, no se esperaba esto no en un millón de años._

Que no soporto tu llanto…Bulma. – _Aquella había sido la llave escogida para las puertas de su alma, oír su nombre desde sus labios era simplemente mágico, sintió una descarga de electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo._

 _Su cuerpo actuó por inercia. Se volteó quedando cara a cara con él, no supo porque pero sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello masculino, esos ojos hipnotizantes eran su perdición, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los recuerdos de lo vivido en el pasado revoloteaban en la mente de la mujer, él lo estaba recordando y ella pudo verlo, pudo sentir en su propia piel aquellas descargas que le causaba tener su piel así de cerca, no pudieron evitarlo más y unieron sus labios en un beso, un beso descomunal, un beso capaz de inmutar a cualquiera, fue el choque de dos asteroides, fue caer desde lo alto de la cumbre, rápidamente ella lo rodeó con sus largas piernas y se posó sobre él, mordía ferozmente sus labios, él tocaba todo su ser, recorría con sus dedos cada centímetro de la piel de su mujer, la seda del camisón no se comparaba con lo suave de su piel, decidió arrancarlo sin pensar, dejando su desnudez al descubierto, pudo apreciar su vientre, había crecido, se veía hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, las ondas de su cabello meciéndose con la fuerza de sus embestidas, estaban unidos en cuerpo y en alma, nada ni nadie podría separarlos ahora, ni los androides, ni un deseo mal encaminado, ni el rencor ni el orgullo podrían contra ellos. Era una perfecta combustión de amor, pasión, deseo, lujuria y necesidad. La más grande necesidad de todas, él la necesitaba para sobrevivir. Ella lo necesitaba para ser libre, él era esa libertad que ella siempre había estado buscando en su vida. Se entregaron el uno al otro sin restricciones. La casa vibraba con toda esa energía liberada por esos dos seres amándose con tanta pasión. Supieron que desde ese día su vida daría un importante giro, todo para ambos cambiaría desde entonces…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, muchas besos a todos y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :D. Buenas lunas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola holaaaaaaaa, perdonenme por favor!. Sé que me demoré en actualizar y lo lamento, he tenido muchos inconvenientes en estas ultimas semanas. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, opiniones y críticas buenas y malas, me ayudan mucho :D . Espero que les agrade este capi, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible y perdonenme denuevo! :'( . Un beso enorme para cada uno de ustedes y muchas gracias por la oportunidad!.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran sensei Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **UNA VERDAD QUE DUELE**

 _Los rayos del sol apenas le pegaban directamente al rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de aquella bajeza de la que fue capaz, de no refrenar los impulsos de su cuerpo y entregarse sin remedio. No podía comprender que lo empujaba a querer siempre tenerla cerca, sabía de sobra que no estaba bien, que era una estupidez, una perdida inútil de tiempo, que no tenía futuro por ningún lado. Pero no, aún no podía captar eso._

 _A pesar de que ella lo había rechazado días atrás cuando regresó del espacio decidido a retomar lo que era suyo, algo dentro de su ser le decía que aquel desprecio que la mujer decía sentir no era más que un espejismo. Sabía que esa actitud tan tonta solo le duraría unos días a lo mucho y lo había confirmado, ayer con tan solo tocarla un poco ella se entregó sin más. Eso le confirmaba que tenía a la humana en sus redes, era lógico._

 _Intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que ella no era nada importante, solo un pasatiempo mientras él cobraba venganza. Su capacidad racional no le dejaba entender con claridad las cosas, muy en lo profundo de su ser era consciente de que se auto convencía de que así era, sabía que existía algo más con ella, algo que no sabía describir; pues jamás lo había sentido como tal. Era cierto que su cuerpo le pedía muchas cosas y el lo castigaba sin piedad, pero con respecto a impulsos sexuales; jamás se reprimió. Pero el estar con ella no eran solo impulsos sexuales, era algo mucho más complejo, le aterraba pensar en eso. No quería, detestaba la idea. La vio recostada apoyando la cabeza sobre su torso desnudo, se veía increíblemente hermosa, de eso no había dudas. Ella era perfecta hasta que abría la boca y todo se iba al diablo, pero qué podía esperar de los humanos, qué más sino problemas._

 _Recordó lo que Kakarotto le había dicho tratando de convencerlo de que regrese a la tierra, le había dicho que la mujer esperaba un hijo y también recordaba aquella vez en que ella lo contactó mediante ese vínculo que habían creado. Trató de cerciorarse de que aquello era solo una broma de muy mal gusto pues en sus planes...un hijo, definitivamente no estaba incluido. Examinó con sumo cuidado el ki de la mujer y algo extraño sucedió, sintió un cambio tremendo en su ki, una presencia poderosa, muy poderosa emanaba desde su interior. Aquella fue la peor de las verdades, sintió como un frío helado recorrió su cuerpo de palmo a palmo. Él, el único sobreviviente de la familia de guerreros más poderosa del universo. Él, Príncipe de su raza, tendría un hijo con una humana?._

 _Sí, él tendría un hijo con aquella mujer terrícola que lograba elevar su furia a niveles insospechados, con aquella loca que se atrevía a gritarlo, a ordenarle cosas, a tratarlo con delicadeza cuando se lo proponía y solo lograr confundirlo, ella que lo trataba como a un igual, que se negaba a agachar la cabeza como muchos otros, ella que osaba despertar en él, el más grande deseo. Ella le iba a dar un hijo, descartó la idea de sentirse miserable por eso, después de todo ya no existían hembras saiyajin en el universo entero, así que; a pesar de que no lo quería ni lo esperaba tampoco fue el fin del mundo. Aunque muchas veces había comparado a esa mujer con una de su misma raza, ella resultaba ser mucho más atractiva y exótica incluso que las que había visto antes; pensó que había llegado al punto de enloquecer pero, que más daba ya. Sus divagaciones no cesarían por un buen rato, seguía examinando ese ki tan familiar, se dio con la sorpresa de que ese hijo que aún se formaba dentro de ella, era muy poderoso y tan solo era una diminuta cosa dentro de su ser, se lo imaginaba como un guerrero adulto, de los más poderosos de su raza, el heredero de su estirpe, batallando a su lado contra todo oponente que se les ponga en el camino._

 _Toda la frustración que en algún momento pudo sentir desapareció, cuando llegó del espacio y vio a la humana denuevo pensó que ella había subido de peso, pues no reparó en examinar su figura y si se dio cuenta de eso, pero no creyó lo del hijo, ahora todo era diferente, ella verdaderamente le daría un hijo; un descendiente. Su único descendiente, porque eso si era seguro, no tendría más hijos jamás. Éste había sido un gran descuido. Pero por suerte el crio no sería débil, sería poderoso y eso lo llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción, supo que sería un varón, pues las hembras de su raza nunca llegaron a ser tan poderosas al nacer, sino que adquirían esa capacidad con el desarrollo e incentivo de sus técnicas y entrenamiento de combate. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría un Saiyajin híbrido en gestar dentro de una humana, serían los seis meses que permanecía uno normalmente en el vientre de otra saiyajin? Tenía dudas, podrá la humana sobrellevarlo?, había visto morir a muchas hembras de su planeta tratando de traer al mundo a sus hijos y si ellas que estaban preparadas para el dolor, para soportar castigos peores que ese morían en el intento, no tenía idea de cómo esa mujer podría sobrevivir a eso._

 _Recordó al hijo de Kakarotto y a la madre del niño, esa mujer no se veía muy fuerte pero había sido capaz de sobrellevar un embarazo de esas características, por ende sí era fuerte. Hasta en eso Kakarotto quizás llegue a superarlo, su mujer sería más fuerte que la suya, que deshonra._

 _Pondría a prueba a la mujer, si ella era digna y merecedora de ser llamada su compañera tendría que demostrarlo, tendría que ganarse a pulso ese respeto, tendría que mostrarle de lo que era capaz, que ella podía resistir traer un hijo suyo al mundo, que saldría airosa. De no ser así solo se llevaría al crio al nacer y lo entrenaría en el espacio._

 _La miró nuevamente, su largo cabello azul caía como una hermosa cascada sobre su nívea espalda, parecía una de esas muñecas que había visto alguna vez por ese extraño aparato al que llamaban televisión, sus labios rojizos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, definitivamente no estaba tan mal pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Miró hacia su cuello y vio aquellas marcas de la unión nuevamente abiertas, recordó que mientras la hacía suya hace unas pocas horas, había clavado sus colmillos solo afianzando y terminando de dar por sentado que esa unión sería para siempre. Obviamente ese acto fue instintivo y no consciente, pero ya le daba igual. Ya estaba hecho, no tenía nada que perder, pero si podía ganar. Esa humana tenía mucho que ofrecerle._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abría pesadamente sus ojos, una sensación extraña la invadió completamente y es que vio al hombre a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos aún cerrados, lo observó más detenidamente, estaba desnudo y ella también, algo había sucedido y ella no podía digerir aún la idea de que se había acostado con el hombre que la había abandonado, con aquel que la embarazó y al que no le importaba nada, había hecho el amor salvajemente con él y aunque aquello le sabia a gloria, la amargura por esa abrupta huida al espacio aún calaba hondo en su alma. Todo había sido alterado por él, desde su primera llegada a la tierra._

 _Primero asesinó sin piedad a sus amigos y a su ex novio, en ese entonces ella lo amaba a pesar de todo, amaba a su novio de tantos años, lo amaba tanto que no dudó en ir hasta un planeta lejano para poder revivirlo, gracias a eso estuvieron alejados mucho tiempo; él en el otro mundo y ella en Namekkusei y después en la tierra, tanto tiempo separados enfriaron las cosas, después cuando vino a la tierra por segunda vez, ella no sabía por qué pero le prestaba demasiada atención a ese saiyajin, ese carácter tan hosco y desconsiderado le parecían más que atrayentes. Era su culpa, él había distorsionado su imagen de felicidad y sobretodo de pareja. Él había cambiado su vida por completo, puesto que vivía pendiente de si se lastimaba, de si se iba, de cómo reaccionaría, de su hora de llegada a la habitación, de todo lo que tuviese que ver con él y esto la deprimía sobremanera, había sido demasiado tonta por volverse a entregar así, pero…sentir su piel nuevamente junto a la suya, sentir su calor, percibir su preocupación disfrazada con intolerancia, aquello era más de lo que su sensible piel podía soportar y no pudo evitar entregarse a él una vez más._

 _Se había equivocado y estaba convencida de eso, tenía ganas de salir de esa habitación cuanto antes, se sentía incomoda y frustrada._

-Al fin te despiertas, había considerado irme a entrenar lejos de aquí pero…quiero que lo entiendas bien mujer, no toleraré ninguno de tus berrinches nuevamente. – _Se dio cuenta de que la mujer ya se había despertado así que quiso ser claro con ella._

-¿Qué?, de qué estás hablando? – _Preguntó confundida._

-No te hagas la loca, cuando me fui a entrenar al espacio, hiciste una tontería; sabía que estabas demente pero, desperdiciar un deseo para olvidarme?. Es una completa estupidez, se nota que no me conoces nada, yo pensaba regresar. Pero hiciste de aquello el fin del universo, quebraste la unión saiyajin, hiciste demasiadas cosas que honestamente no esperaba de ti, te volviste loca o qué? – _Se había sincerado finalmente con ella, después de todo era su compañera._

-Tiene que ser una broma, no puedes estar hablando en serio, es demasiado cinismo el tuyo!. Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta pero me has lastimado mucho, sé que no te importa nada de mi ni de mi hijo y sé bien que estas aquí solo porque aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, además tienes sexo gratis, eso es lo que piensas no?. Solo te pido que dejes de burlarte de mí. – _Le decía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero éstas no caían, se mantenía firme y decidida._

-No seas estúpida, crees que me interesa algo material de ti?, no seas ingenua. Eso es lo de menos, puedo estar en cualquier parte de este patético planeta, no sería ningún inconveniente. O crees que tú serías la única mujer complacida en tenerme en su cama?. – _Le dijo burlonamente, quería provocarla, ella lo había rechazado._

-Eres un imbécil!, esto jamás debió pasar…Te odio! Estúpido mono! Te detesto! – _La ira y el dolor eran punzantes, sus palabras…"Crees que serías la única mujer complacida de tenerme en su cama". Maldito!, cómo se atrevía a eso?, la sola idea la quebraba, no se había imaginado nunca a Vegeta con otra mujer y ahora aquellas imágenes danzaban en su mente, maldito engreído._

-Cierra la boca, hace unas horas solo gritabas de placer y ahora repentinamente me odias?, me das risa mujer.

-Además de que no me interesa lo que hagas, yo estoy saliendo con alguien más – _Se atrevió a decirle, recordaba a su amigo Ethan y quiso aprovechar la situación para no quedarse atrás. Lo haría sentirse miserable por todo lo que le había hecho._

-Lo dije y lo sostengo…no puedes aguantar mucho tiempo sin tener a un hombre encima tuyo, bien…seamos prácticos, sé que tendrás un crio y no te atrevas a decirme que no es mío o alguna ridiculez de esas porque sencillamente no te creeré. Puedes quitarte esa idea absurda de que me iré de aquí por eso, es algo patético, me crees tan miserable como para obviar lo que está pasando?.

 _-_ Viniendo de ti, sinceramente no sé qué creer…me confundes, eres un ser detestable Vegeta…ni siquiera sé qué es lo que me mantiene aquí, que me arrastró hasta aquí, es demasiado difícil aún para mí. Solo…déjame en paz, si te interesa tu hijo me alegro mucho por eso, quizás eso te enseñe y logre sensibilizarte un poco. Pero de mí, de mí no volverás a tener nada Vegeta, lo entendiste bien?.- _Quiso ponerle un alto a todo esto, era demasiado, lo que sentía la consumía por dentro._

-Eres obstinada mujer, eso será tu perdición, solo te advierto algo. No juegues con fuego, puedes quemarte después, crees que huir de mi ahora te va a salvar?, crees que retroceder ante mí me hará cambiar de opinión, eres mía mujer, olvida esa patética idea de salir con algún insecto débil, jaja un terrícola, no me jodas con eso. – _Cada palabra que decía la lanzaba con veneno puro, era increíble que existe un ser tan despreciable._

-Me tienes harta, haré con mi vida lo que quiera, me acostaré con miles de hombres solo para que me dejes en paz!, solo para que sepas que no eres nada!, que no eres dueño de mi vida, que nada aquí te pertenece y que no eres importante, porque en verdad no lo eres, sabes?. Cuando te largaste de aquí inmediatamente pensé en regresar con Yamcha, lo ves? Eres tan insignificante y miserable que no tuve el menor remordimiento en cambiarte por él!, porque eres una basura insensible, que solo lastima y jode todo a su paso. Pero se acabó!, puedes hacer lo que te plazca Vegeta, soy yo la que no quiere saber nada de ti, prefiero mil veces enamorarme de un terrícola débil que aguantar tus tonterías!. – _Sentenció finalmente, estaba demasiado alterada, se sentía mal. Quería solo salir corriendo de ahí y perderse entre las calles de la ciudad, quería huir, quería no volver a verlo._

 _El Príncipe se puso de pie, se enfundó el traje de batalla en silencio junto con sus botas, sus guantes y finalmente se dispuso a marcharse de la Corporación Capsula, antes de partir por el balcón de la habitación de la mujer, le dirigió una mirada fulminante, nada fingido, era odio, odio puro, quería matarla pero prefirió salir de ahí antes de perder totalmente el juicio. Si seguía escuchándola un segundo más no sería capaz de controlarse._

-No vuelvas nunca, me harás un favor a mí y a mi hijo, lárgate! – _Le dijo furiosa._

-Nunca, en tu puta y miserable vida vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera terrícola insignificante, porque puedo olvidar que realmente necesito a ese hijo y te lo arrancaré del vientre y finalmente seré yo quien ría viéndolos morir. Así que ten más cuidado porque la próxima vez realmente lo lamentarás, infeliz. – _Dicho esto enrumbó volando hacia un bosque alejado y totalmente desconectado de la ciudad. La ira era inmensa, abominable y terrible. Quería desquitarse, quería asesinar, quería matar. Esas sensaciones que lo invadían cuando era un joven guerrero sanguinario bajo el mando de Freezer habían regresado, solo la muerte y ver el terror que causaba su poder en los ojos de sus víctimas podrían calmar esas ansias. Necesitaba matar._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Me voyyy espero que les haya gustado! :) mañana ya es fin de semana! Al fin, estoy muy estresada con el trabajo ya necesito dormir más horas! seguro ustedes también, en fin. Cuídense mucho un abrazo para todos y nos leemos pronto! . Buenas lunas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaa con todos y todas, pasándome un momento por aquí para actualizar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Naomigomiz, sora147, johaaceve, BeckyGrint, Gaby, Sky d, lula04gonzalez, Celestia Carito, Paty y todos los demás que dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco muchísimo la oportunidad que le brindan a ésta historia, siempre me pone muy contenta leer sus reviews. Aprovecho el fin de semana largo para dejarles un nuevo capi, espero que les agrade. Que tengan un buen día mañana y nos leemos muy pronto! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son del gran y único maestro Akira Toriyama.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **IDAS Y VUELTAS**

 _A pesar de todo el rencor que existía dentro de su corazón hacia él, a pesar de que ella misma fue quien pidió olvidarlo, a pesar de todo…sus palabras fueron como infinitos vidrios punzantes rasgándole y quebrándole el alma en miles de fragmentos; conocía de sobra sus reacciones, conocía como nadie su soberbia. Entonces que la empujaba a amarlo como lo hacía, qué era lo que la ataba a él?. Qué extraño sentimiento afloraba en su corazón?. Ella que se llamaba a sí misma la mujer más intrépida de la tierra, ella que tenía todo cuanto quería a su merced, era tratada como cualquier cosa, como si realmente no importase… por él._

 _Desconocía los motivos, pero algo dentro de su ser moría por tenerlo a su lado, la sola idea de imaginar a Vegeta acabando con la vida de su hijo era mucho más de lo que era capaz de procesar, pero supo que solo quiso intimidarla, después de todo sabía muy bien que él jamás la lastimaría, recordaba sus palabras de la noche anterior mientras se amaban en silencio y él le había dicho que nunca sería capaz de lastimarla, que prefería la muerte. Era la única persona en el universo que conocía bien al Príncipe Saiyajin y aun así, le costaba creer lo que sabía. Le costaba mucho aceptar que se había enamorado de un hombre así y que lo necesitaba más que al aire para poder continuar._

 _Un hombre como él…que no dudaba en lastimarla con sus palabras, en amenazarla y que tampoco dudaba en poseerla y amarla como lo hacía cada vez que lo sentía dentro de ella, era un sentimiento dañino, amarlo la lastimaba porque no conocía una forma de amarlo sin que él rechace ese cariño, parecía solo querer sexo. Pero él había sido claro, no le interesaba lo material ni el sexo con ella si de solo una práctica se tratase, se lo había confesado. Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?, si tan solo él siempre fuera el mismo que cuando están juntos y unidos en la soledad de la noche. Si tan solo…_

 _Sus ojos se vieron inundados de incesantes lágrimas, lágrimas de frustración y dolor, todos estos meses alejados y ella había caído en su trampa, le había pagado con la misma moneda esperando con eso cobrar venganza por sus malos tratos, pero no fue así. Solo había conseguido confundir aún más su corazón en sentimientos contradictorios, en infinito amor y también la más grande desesperación. Esperaba que Vegeta muy en el fondo pueda darse cuenta de cuánto ella lo amaba, de que ella solo quería hacerlo feliz y él no había sido capaz de dejarlo ser._

 _Decidió levantarse y continuar con su vida, si Vegeta y ella realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos, esperaría pacientemente a que algo bueno suceda. Confiaba en que el destino no hacía las cosas porque sí. Aún a pesar de todo era optimista. Sabía que él no volvería en muchos días, conocía bien esas reacciones de altanería. Alejarse y aislarse de todos. Esa siempre era su solución, así que lo dejaría en paz, él debería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que ella solo quería amarlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada como menos que su mujer y compañera. Si él no era capaz de aceptar eso, bien; su vida continuaría con él o sin él._

 _Recordó que había quedado con Ethan en ir al cine, iban a estrenar una película que se moría por ver y aunque sus ánimos no eran los mejores, quiso distraerse y además disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo, era un hombre muy agradable. Decidió llamarlo y recordarle de su salida en la tarde._

-Hola Ethan?, cómo estás?...quería disculparme porque no pude llegar a tiempo a la reunión de ésta mañana, pero…espero que la invitación para ver aquella película siga en pie – _Le dijo, enserio que necesitaba distraerse y si no salía con él lo haría con cualquiera. Solo quería despejar su mente._

-Bulma! Que sorpresa, precisamente estaba pensando en ti…sí no hay ningún problema y no te preocupes que tu padre estuvo brillante con esos ejecutivos jeje ya sé de donde heredaste todo ese talento!

-Mi padre?, él…él fue a la reunión?- _Preguntó confundida, no se imaginaba que su padre había ido en su reemplazo. Ella había olvidado por completo esa reunión por amanecer al lado de Vegeta._

-Sí verás, llegó a tiempo pero dijo que no podrías venir porque habías tenido un contratiempo y que te disculpemos, Bulma; pero al parecer ni siquiera tú lo sabias, qué sucedió, estás bien?

-Eh…sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. La verdad es que, han pasado tantas cosas que…estoy muy confundida. – _Le dijo cabizbaja, quiso abrirse con él, después de todo le había contado casi todo sobre Vegeta, salvo que era un extraterrestre._

-Es sobre aquel hombre no?, puedes contarme?, sabes que te apoyaré. _– Sus palabras eran seguras, cómo le hubiera gustado enamorarse de Ethan y no de ese saiyajin!._

-Sí, pero prefiero hacerlo personalmente…te parece si quedamos en la tarde?, puede ser ir a ver esa película y después un café, estás de acuerdo?

-Sí suena genial, entonces nos vemos mmm te parece bien a las cuatro?, tengo que dejar a Sherynn en casa de todas maneras, eso me tomará quizás una media hora al salir del trabajo.

-Por supuesto que sí, mándale un beso enorme a tu nena, nos vemos entonces. – _Colgó la llamada, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, siempre tener un amigo era reconfortante en aquellos malos momentos. Se dispuso a bajar a comer algo, tenía un hambre atroz, ser la futura madre de un saiyajin no era nada fácil, le costaría mucho conservar su hermosa figura con todo lo que su hijo la obligaba a comer._

-Ok mi amor qué se te antoja hoy? Mmmmm ahh sí a mí también se me antojan fresas, que rico! – _Bajó un poco más animada a la cocina._

 _Al entrar a la cocina encontró a su madre preparando un lindo pastel, la envidiaba, ella siempre tan feliz y sonriente…pero quién no sería feliz con un hombre como su padre?, eran la pareja perfecta._

-Hola mamá, buenos…días?, jaja aunque ya va a ser mediodía, perdón por no bajar temprano a ayudarte con el desayuno – _Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre._

-Hola cariño, pierde cuidado, papá se fue temprano a una reunión y solo tomó una taza de café, lo demás todo se lo comió Vegeta.

-Vegeta?, estuvo aquí?...pero… - _Aquello la confundió, Vegeta se había ido hace unas horas demasiado enojado, qué había pasado, entonces donde estaba?_

-Mamá, sabes por qué papá fue en mi reemplazo a la reunión si él no lo sabía?, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Es decir, ni siquiera sabía que no podría ir. – _recordaba la noche que había pasado con el saiyajin._

-Querida, dejaste anotado en la agenda del laboratorio que tenías esa reunión, cuando me asomé en la mañana dentro buscando a Tama lo vi, cuando revisé en el reloj ya era casi la hora, así que fui corriendo a tu habitación a despertarte, pero…los vi durmiendo tan plácidamente que no me atreví a despertarte – _Le dijo sonriente y feliz mientras decoraba con fresas y chantillí su bello pastel._

-Qué?!, como que NOS viste durmiendo… - _No, no, no que vergüenza…_

-Sï preciosa, tú y Vegeta…perdón querida, no sabía ni imaginaba que él estaría en tu habitación.

-Mamá…yo… - _La vergüenza era demasiada, no hubiera querido que esto suceda, no lo pensó, ahora estaba muy liada._

-No te preocupes cariño, cuando nos dijiste que estabas esperando un bebé y no nos dijiste quien era el papá, sabes?. Ni siquiera fue necesario pensarlo dos veces, sabíamos muy bien que el papá de tu bebé era Vegeta.

-Por qué?, cómo estaban tan seguros? – _Dudaba, acaso sus padres ya lo sabían?, en qué momento se dieron cuenta!_

-Bulma…esas miradas lo decían todo. Además no me imagino a otro hombre para ti…Yamcha era muy guapo pero, no tenía ese carácter tan especial que tiene el apuesto Vegeta, estoy segura que te trae loca! Ayyy! – _Suspiraba_ – Y a quien no traería loca con lo lindo que es! – _Decía la señora Briefs, era muy sincera y honesta._

-Mamá! No digas esas cosas! – _Se sonrojó_ – Perdóname por no habértelo contado antes, todo sucedió de una manera muy extraña, pero…sí es cierto mamá, estoy esperando un hijo suyo. – _Le confesó, siempre había tenido esa confianza con su madre. Ella era muy comprensiva y la entendería, después de todo al parecer su madre también sabía que Vegeta era un hombre muy atractivo no solo por su físico._

-Estamos muy felices por ti mi niña, tendrás un bebé muy guapo! Y fuerte, no te alegra pequeña? – _Le dijo mientras miraba embelesada su creación_ – Míralo, me quedo de maravilla!

-Sí mamá está muy lindo y se ve exquisito mmm me provoca darle una mordida...

-Aún no querida, es para papá, hoy cumplimos treinta y seis años de casados! – _Le dijo emocionada_

-Enserio?, wow…qué lindos, espero que algún día pueda casarme y poder decir algo así…algún día – _Suspiraba resignada, sabía que el hombre que había escogido era muy improbable para esto._

-Mamá por cierto, me dijiste que Vegeta estuvo aquí, eso…a qué hora fue?, fue hace mucho?

-Mmmm pues hace como una hora, la verdad es que estaba todo sucio, traía toda la ropa muy maltrecha, solo entró y se sentó a la mesa, así que asumí que tenía hambre y le serví el desayuno, después solo se fue.

-Se fue?, que mal agradecido, solo vino a comer y se marchó! Ese creído.

-Querida, cálmate; no debes exaltarte tanto, no le hace bien al bebé…además no sé por qué reniegas tanto, él siempre hace eso.

-Pero es que…eso no está bien…

-Bulma…cuando amas a alguien lo aceptas tal y como es, con sus virtudes y defectos, aprendes a amar lo que hace, lo que le gusta también empieza a gustarte, te empieza a envolver en su mundo, eso y viceversa. No se pueden cambiar el uno al otro, pero si se puede convivir en perfecta armonía! – _Le dijo feliz mientras colocaba su lindo pastel sobre la mesa arreglada, tenía un bello arreglo de flores._

-Mamá…crees que yo…pretendo cambiar a Vegeta?, ese hombre es insufrible!

-Ay querida, ustedes son tan parecidos…

-Parecidos?, mamá! No lo conoces!

-No lo conozco como tú – _Le guiñó un ojo_ – Pero sé muy bien que lo amas y pareces estar confundida porque quizás él no es o no se comporta como a ti te gustaría.

-Cómo sabes eso? – _Su madre parecía una persona distraída pero, sabía de sobra que era una mujer muy observadora e inteligente._

-Solo lo asumo, la verdad es que no sé…jiji lo vi ayer en una telenovela muy linda, puede que te esté sucediendo lo mismo querida.

-Ay mamá…de todas formas muchas gracias – _La abrazó con dulzura_ – Serás la mejor abuela del universo entero!...por cierto, aún te han quedado fresas?.

-Ya lo sabía, claro que sí, te deje una ración como para que no te quejes eh, están allí dentro del frutero.

-Muchas gracias mamá, iré un momento al jardín, tengo muchas ganas de nadar un rato.

-Si querida, cuando venga papá te aviso para que podamos comer el pastel los tres juntos.

-Está bien nos vemos luego. – _Salió de la cocina con su tazón de fresas rumbo al gran jardín de la Corporación, era un bello día, empezó a caminar entre las rosas moradas de su madre, eran muy bellas y había de muchos colores, naranjas, celestes, rosadas!, la variedad de colores era infinita y todas se veían hermosas._

 _Mientras miraba todas esas hermosas rosas, encontró una rosa única, no solo por su color oscuro, sino que ésta se encontraba solitaria, alejada de todas las demás, era una rosa imponente, pero tenía muchas espinas…era muy difícil poder tocarla, si lo hacías podía lastimarte y herirte, quizás la rosa no fue la culpable, pero así había sido creada, sin quererlo se le dieron esas espinas, ese color y esa soledad._

 _Sentía dentro de su pecho que sin quererlo estaba comparando a su Príncipe con esa rosa, tan enamorada estaba?...no podía arrancárselo de la cabeza y se sentía tonta, después de que habían peleado de esa manera. Su mente se empeñaba en recrear todas esas imágenes de la noche anterior una y otra vez._

-Qué es lo que me enamora de ti? – _Dijo, necesitaba muchas respuestas, necesitaba algo que le dijera que podía confiar, que podía seguir, que no estaba mal, que al contrario; sería muy feliz en la vida._

-Por qué siempre estás hablando sola? – _No se había dado cuenta de que él la estaba vigilando desde que salió de la casa, estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación, pero no pudo evitar escuchar sus palabras._

-Vegeta…por qué siempre estás asustándome?

-Eres fácil de asustar, no te quejes.

-Necesitamos hablar, por favor no te vayas, ésta vez…yo, me pasé de la raya con todo lo que te dije ésta mañana. Me sacaste de mis casillas y eres insoportable cuando te pones así tan altanero además tú también me dijiste cosas muy feas.

-Es un milagro que lo estés reconociendo. Sin embargo, hay algo que debes de saber…En el espacio yo conocí a una mujer.

-A..una mujer?...qué quieres decir?

-Antes de que pienses alguna tontería como seguramente ya lo éstas haciendo, no tengo ni tuve nada que ver con ella, esa mujer era una sacerdotisa, de una raza patética de seres que adoraban al satélite de su planeta, una especie de luna, cuando llegué dispuesto a acabar con todos vi un espejismo en el desierto, ese planeta estaba lleno de arena, sabes qué fue lo que vi?. Te vi a ti, con tu enorme barriga, sonriendo, como si estuvieras feliz de verme llegar. Me pareció tan tonto y extraño que supe en ese instante que estaba viendo una ilusión. En ese momento apareció frente a mí una especie de silueta, era muy parecida a la de un namekuseijin, pero tenía la tez muy pálida. Esa silueta era de una mujer, tenía unos enormes ojos azules, que brillaban incandescentes como el mismísimo sol. Los seres de ese extraño planeta eran conocidos en mi reino como los guardianes y cuidadores del tiempo. Siempre había odio historias de que esa raza era milenaria, de las más antiguas que existen. Ellos se comunican mediante pensamientos, mediante visiones y sensaciones. Sentí que ella me tocaba, me tocó con uno de sus brazos el pecho, tal y como lo hiciste tú aquella vez que regresé del espacio cuando había ido tras Kakarotto, en ese momento vi en su rostro, tu rostro. Y yo no podía moverme, de pronto tuve una visión, ya no tenías esa barriga, ahora corrías en el jardín de ésta casa con un pequeño niño intentando entrenarlo y enseñarle a caminar, tus padres estaban a tu lado. Después vi tus lágrimas, vi tu dolor, te vi muriendo. Sabes lo que sentí en ese momento?, me sentí miserable…Bulma…sentí que había fallado en absolutamente todo. Después de eso pude preguntarle por qué había visto todo eso, me respondió que ella me estaba mostrando mis peores miedos y a la vez mis más grandes anhelos. Y no le creí, me negué a la tonta idea de que tú estés presente dentro de las cosas que yo más deseo. Es injusto, pero…sé que finalmente no puedo luchar contra mí mismo.

-Vegeta…aún recuerdo tus palabras de ésta madrugada, cuando me dijiste que nunca serías capaz de lastimarme.

-Eso no te da derecho a provocarme como lo hiciste hoy! - _La miraba muy enojado._

-Tampoco te da derecho a tratarme como lo hiciste! – _Le contestó ella._

-Te advierto que no he dejado mi entrenamiento de lado por un momento solo para venir a pelear contigo mujer.

-Que considerado…y entonces a qué has venido? – _Le preguntó curiosa._

 _-_ Quiero que veas algo y ni una sola palabra más, olvídate de ese insecto insignificante _– Había oído a la mujer hablando con Ethan, estaba sentado en el balcón después de todo y la voz de la mujer era muy, muy alta para su sensible oído._

-Eres un tonto…es solamente mi amigo.

 _Tomó a Bulma por la cintura y las piernas y se elevaron por los cielos, Bulma estaba maravillada y aún tenía su tazón de fresas consigo, estaba en brazos del hombre que amaba, se sentía protegida, segura. Pero le causaba mucha curiosidad que él se haya aparecido así tan de repente, que le había sucedido…ya se lo preguntaría después._

-Vegeta, a donde me estás llevando?

-Ya lo verás, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar lo que verás…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la actualización!. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, sin más me despido y les mando un beso a todos, buenas lunas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas noches con todos nuevamente, paso dejando esto por aquí antes de irme a dormir. Un abrazo y beso enorme para todas, muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia, agradezco sus reviews. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto! .**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genio Akira Toriyama**

.

.

.

* * *

 **MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE IMAGINÉ**

 **POV VEGETA**

 _Desde que tengo uso de razón sé de lo que soy capaz y definitivamente este comportamiento es ajeno a mí, es increíble que una humana pueda causar esto en mi interior. Pero, no puedo dejar que esto trascienda, no puede ir más allá que solo buscar placer. Cuando esa mujer me invitó a quedarme en su casa la primera vez simplemente pensé que estaba loca, qué persona en su sano juicio haría tal cosa?, sí…solo ella. Y esto era lo terrible, que a pesar de saber que estaba mal, que estaba pisoteando mi orgullo y dignidad no pude detener ni refrenar mis impulsos. Ella llenó y rebasó todas esas expectativas que causaba en mí. Estaba acostumbrado a jamás tratar con nadie más que no fuese el idiota de Nappa y el insecto de Raditz. Pero desde que acepté quedarme aquí mi vida ha cambió, jamás alguien se había dignado siquiera a preocuparse por mí, ni siquiera mi padre. Y ésta mujer no hacía más que tener atenciones, vivir pendiente de mí y de lo que necesitaba. Era inconcebible, no podía ser posible que ella…estuviera interesada en mí. Y aunque no lo haya querido, algo en lo profundo de mi ser no quiso detenerse. Qué más daba si ella ya era mía, fue mía desde aquel día en que ese insecto que fue su novio salió a "entrenar"…sí claro, imbécil. Honestamente no sé hasta dónde llegaré con esto, aunque sé bien que ella no merece a alguien como yo, que solo puedo causarle dolor y hacerle daño, maldita humana débil. Aún a pesar de eso no puedo evitar volver a su lecho, no puedo evitar alejarme. Mi egoísmo me ha arrastrado hasta sitios impensables y me detesto a mí mismo por eso, porque puedo enfrentarme a cualquier adversario…pero no puedo enfrentarme a ella. No de la forma que quisiera._

 _Incontables veces he querido asesinarla, he deseado poder al fin acabar con este suplicio y simplemente…no puedo._

 _Qué es lo que debo hacer?, siento que alejarme y no volver a tenerla cerca es lo correcto, me atormenta y me enfurece como nadie lo ha hecho con sus malditas palabras y su proceder tan despreocupado, está totalmente loca…y debo confesar que esa locura me parece interesante, me atrae…maldita sea!, esa estúpida mujer me tiene loco!._

 _He caído demasiado bajo, tanto; hasta el punto de unirme a una humana, al miserable punto de tener un hijo con ella. A quedarme aquí como si fuese un terrícola más, que humillación. Por ahora no puedo irme, necesito derrotar a esos androides y el tiempo que queda no es mucho. Solo unos meses más y al fin todas estas sabandijas podrán ver quién es el guerrero más poderoso. Esperaré a que el mocoso nazca y si ella puede sobrellevarlo, pensaré muy bien a donde podemos llegar._

 _Por el momento solo dejaré que las cosas pasen, sigan su curso sin ningún contratiempo; después de todo no me conviene interrumpirlo._

 _Ese lugar…ese endiablado lugar, cómo pude haberlo olvidado, quizás ahí puedo pasar la noche. No, no debo huir de nuevo, demonios!. Me las pagarás mujer!._

 ** _FIN POV VEGETA_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Había decidido regresar a la Corporación Capsula, si iba a enfrentarse a la mujer; que sea de una buena vez, suficiente había tenido con escuchar sus estupideces y apenas comenzando el día, era insoportable, pero para su pesar, no la encontró en la cocina…encontró a la loca de su madre, una estaba más loca que la otra, parecía que en esa casa competían por el título. En fin, no pudo evitar oler el rico aroma del pan tostado, de esa cosa roja dulce que le gustaba, no recordaba el nombre. El aroma lo embriagó, no dudó en sentarse a la mesa, esperando a que la mujer allí presente capte el mensaje, se moría de hambre!._

 _Para su suerte pareció comprenderlo, lo miro sonriente y se apresuró a servirle el desayuno._

-Oh Vegeta!, que bien!, ya te despertaste…en seguida preparo algo jiji _– Le decía muy contenta y animada la Señora Bunny, había sido testigo de que tanto su hija como el Príncipe Saiyajin amanecían juntos en la misma cama, estaba feliz. Ahora todo encajaba, Vegeta era el flamante padre de su nieto! Que felicidad._

-Hmmmp – _Solo atinó a gruñir, no estaba de ánimos de soportar sus incoherencias, aunque sus comentarios le sonaron algo extraños, no le prestó atención._

 _Cuando la mujer le sirvió el suculento desayuno, no demoró ni cinco minutos en arrasar con todo. Estaba satisfecho, esos panes tostados con mermelada eran una delicia. Después de todo no estaba mal ser atendido como lo que era, un Príncipe._

 _Solo atinó a dirigirle una mirada a la mujer y ella solo sonrió, nada más incómodo; salió apresurado de la cocina. Quería ir a la habitación donde hasta hace poco había compartido momentos muy placenteros con Bulma, hasta que se despertó. Pero supo enseguida que no era una buena idea, de seguro pelearían nuevamente y no estaba de ánimos, le había costado mucho contenerse y dejar de lado esos absurdos pensamientos de acabar con la tierra, al menos por ahora. No era lo conveniente. Esperaba ansioso ese día de Mayo en que podría medir su fuerza._

 _Solo se dirigió sigilosamente a su habitación, todo estaba ordenado y totalmente limpio, como a él le gustaba, pero se sintió asfixiado y abrumado en ese lugar tras sentirla sollozando en la habitación contigua. Esa maldita tonta, siempre volviéndolo débil. Abrió su ventana y se asomó al balcón, era un día soleado. Le daba lo mismo, pero…extrañaba infinitamente la oscuridad del espacio. Se apoyó en el barandal metálico y se recostó sobre él cuidadosamente, cerró los ojos. Recordaba aquellos años en los que solo era un pequeño niño en busca de poder, cuando solo era importante demostrarle a su padre y a su reino que era digno, que era merecedor de ser dentro de algunos años…el Rey._

 _Aunque más que extrañar esos años, más que la nostalgia que podía causarle saber que jamás volvería a tener aquello. Recordó a la única mujer que había sido verdaderamente importante en su vida en el pasado, su madre; la reina de Vegetasei. Cómo olvidar esos hermosos ojos morados, únicos de entre toda su raza. No la había tenido junto a él mucho tiempo, pues un día murió sin más novedad en una misión. Años después supo que aquel asqueroso lagarto la había asesinado. Demás estaba recordar a ese engendro, él ya estaba muerto y no volvería nunca más, al menos podrá burlarse de él, el maldito ya estaba muerto y él aún seguía con vida._

 _Escuchó como la mujer hablaba por teléfono, le ganó la curiosidad, además hablaba tan alto que cualquiera podría oírla. La oyó conversar con alguien, supo que era un hombre, ella era única para esas cosas, la conocía bien. Maldita mujer! No podía estar alejada de esos insectos?. Había oído bien que iban a salir en la tarde, estaba loca?. No llegaba a comprenderla en lo absoluto. Acaso él iba a buscar otra mujer?, acaso el hacía eso?_

 _Por supuesto que no, él no se rebajaría a eso._

 _Pero estaba muy equivocada si se pensaba que podría ir y hacer lo que quería, demasiado equivocada. No permitiría tal cosa, vaya ridiculez. Un insecto débil, un terrícola! Poner sus manos sobre su mujer. No…jamás y peor ahora que llevaba dentro un hijo suyo. Ni pensarlo._

 _Oyó a la mujer bajar las escaleras y alejarse, al fin estaba en paz, el silencio era un buen compañero, solo descansaba, anoche había tenido una noche muy agitada y aunque usualmente después de los encuentros con ella se sentía renovado, quizás el pelear tanto lo terminó por estresar._

 _Se durmió por un breve lapso, aunque fue corto pudo reponer energía, al despertar vio a la mujer caminando por el jardín, traía puesto un corto vestido rosa, llevaba un plato de fresas en las manos, tan descuidada y fresca como siempre, la veía entretenida, pero a la vez triste. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, no podría explicarlo, fue solo una sensación._

"Qué es lo que me enamora de ti?" _– La escuchó decir, quiso pensar que se refería a él, después de todo le había dicho que lo amaba hace unas horas mientras le hacía el amor. De quién más podría estar enamorada?. Ella no sabía que estaba ahí o sí?. Era mejor asegurarse de quien hablaba, le ganó la curiosidad._

* * *

 _Y a pesar de que en tus ojos puedo ver el sufrimiento_

 _A pesar de que intentas disfrazar_

 _El dolor, yo sé_

 _Sé que no puedes seguir ocultándolo_

 _Quiero ser tu fortaleza_

 _Quiero ayudarte a vencer todos esos obstáculos_

 _Quiero a pesar de todo…creer en ti._

* * *

 _Mientras volaban rápidamente hacia aquel lugar que hace algunos meses había encontrado, su mente iba proyectada en otros pensamientos, recordaba las palabras de la sacerdotisa._

"Esa mujer representa todo lo bueno que alguna vez podrá sucederte y tienes miedo, Saiyajin cobarde…tienes miedo!"

Eso no, por qué debería de tener miedo ante ella?, es demasiado débil, es una simple humana.

 _"_ No es una simple humana, acaso alguien como tú se hubiera unido a una simple humana?"

Cállate, eso no te interesa!

"Amenazas a otros, porque la frustración ante tus propias debilidades es más grande que tu orgullo, aún más grande!"

Cierra la boca maldita larva asquerosa!

"Amenazas sin sentido, palabras que el viento se llevará pronto; nada real Príncipe sin reino"

Quieres desaparecer con todo este miserable planeta por lo visto, si no quieres morir guarda silencio!

"Es gracioso, pues no he dicho una sola palabra…Saiyajin, tu alma está corrupta, crees que mereces mucho más de lo que verdaderamente posees. Y eso es mentira, solo mereces el infierno".

Maldita!

 _Había lanzado una poderosa onda de energía hacía el satélite de ese planeta pulverizandolo,dejándolo en la total oscuridad y penumbra. Habia acabado con su guardián y Dios, se alejó lo más posible de ese detestable planeta de seres repugnantes; pero no pudo evitar comparar...si esto hubiese pasado unos años antes hubiese asesinado sin piedad a cada uno de esos individuos._

-Vegeta? _– La voz de la peliazul lo sacó de su ensoñación._

-Qué…qué pasa? – _Le contestó algo confundido, se había adentrado tanto en sus recuerdos que no sabía bien que pasaba en ese instante._

-Llevas callado mucho rato, no quería incomodarte con mis comentarios, pero eso me pareció.

-De qué estás hablando?

-Vegeta…te hablaba del bebé, ha crecido mucho para el tiempo que llevo, eso es normal en un embarazo saiyajin?

-Cuánto tiempo tienes?, viéndote…asumo que unos tres meses o me equivoco?

-Sí ya casi, pero, cómo es posible?, en los embarazos normales de humanos a los tres meses apenas se empieza a notar y ya parece que tuviera unos cinco!

-Eso es lógico, el crio es un hibrido, es posible que no sea como un embarazo normal a los de tu planeta, quizás dure menos.

-Menos?, quieres decir que nacerá pronto?

-Es posible mmm en unos tres meses más.

-Qué?! Solo dura seis meses? eso es suficiente para que el niño pueda terminar de desarrollarse?

-Yo que sé, así somos los saiyajin. No necesitamos mucho tiempo para llegar a la perfección. – _Sonreía de lado._

-Cuando no…estoy hablando enserio Vegeta.

-Y acaso yo no?, ya te lo dije mujer. Las hembras de mi raza soportaban al crio seis meses dentro de ellas y después…padecían para traerlos al mundo.

-Padecían? eso significa que…será muy doloroso?...por qué no me dijiste eso antes de acostarte conmigo!

-No grites de esa manera!, no tenía idea de que serías tan descuidada como para quedarte embarazada.

-Claro, ahora yo soy la única culpable..

-No he dicho eso mujer, sé que tengo parte de la culpa por no poder controlarme.

-Idiota…

 _En ese momento había divisado a lo lejos aquel lugar que quería mostrarle y mejor aún, lo que había encontrado allí._

-Es aquí, hemos llegado.

-Qué es este lugar Vegeta?, se ve como un bosque de rocas, wow mira esas! – _Dijo señalando una que le parecía muy peculiar._

 _Descendieron suavemente, la dejó bajar más delicado de lo que hubiese querido, ella le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

-Este lugar si que es increíble Vegeta!, mira todas esas rocas y esas formas. Ésta parece un gran árbol frondoso!. – _Miraba maravillada aquellas sinuosas formas._

-Ves éstas piedras? – _Le dijo señalando unas piedras muy extrañas y brillantes._

-Son hermosas!, wow jamás he visto piedras así, qué mineral puede ser, su brillo es muy hermoso.

-Son piedras lunares, son partes de la luna de este planeta que se han desprendido y por alguna extraña razón terminaron aquí.

-Es increíble, muchas gracias por mostrarme éste lugar Vegeta.

-Este lugar me recordó a uno muy similar que existía en mi planeta.

-Nunca me habías hablado de él. A pesar que siempre intenté preguntarte, me evadías el tema.

-No siempre me encontrarás dispuesto a cooperar.

-Lo sé muy bien. – _Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos._ – Extrañas mucho tu planeta, verdad?

-No lo sé, a veces creo que sí, otras…simplemente me da igual...Si tan solo Freezer no hubiera destruido mi planeta!, ese miserable!

-Ahora serías el Rey de una raza de guerreros muy poderosa. – _Lo siguió._

-Sería el amo del universo y nada más importaría, solo ser más poderoso.

-Serías igual que Freezer?, ese era tu objetivo en la vida? - _Preguntó un tanto decepcionada._

-No me compares!, ese malnacido y yo jamás seremos ni fuimos iguales.

-Entiendo, pero…si eso hubiese pasado, quizás…tú y yo, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Sabes qué significan esas marcas en tu cuello? – _Le dijo dispuesto a confesárselo._

-La verdad es que no, pero no desaparecen y ya llevan un largo tiempo ahí.

\- Y no van a desaparecer probablemente…nunca.

-Qué? Pero, por qué?- _Preguntó incrédula._

-En mi planeta, solían celebrarse rituales o combates de unión. Eran batallas magnificas, entre una hembra y un macho saiyajin, las hembras de mi raza eran guerreras, fuertes, entrenadas para combatir hasta que alguien la retaba a un combate nupcial.

-Un combate…nupcial?

-Sí, cuando un macho ponía los ojos sobre alguna de ellas, estos podían retarlas, obviamente algunas eran más poderosas y les pateaban el trasero, pero otras, perdían. Muchas por voluntad propia otras sin su consentimiento. Al final se realizaba el ritual de unión. Esas mordidas que tienes en el cuello son…son…son por la unión saiyajin.

-Eso…quiere decir que estamos unidos mediante un ritual de tu raza, es…cómo si estuviésemos casados? – _Le dijo emocionada y feliz._

-Casados?, te refieres a esa costumbre terrícola tan tonta de ponerse un vestido e ir a un lugar horrendo a que otros te miren mientras solo escuchas a un viejo rezar. No no, la unión saiyajin es mucho más que eso…es una unión eterna, en la vida y en la muerte. Para mi desgracia…

-Oye! Qué quieres decir con eso! Además tampoco me dijiste nada sobre esa unión, te aprovechaste de mí!

-Fue algo instintivo, además te recuerdo que tú hiciste lo mismo.

-Es cierto…también te mordí…pero es tu culpa!.

-Ya basta…que no te he traído hasta aquí solo para verte enfurecer. Tampoco me apetece pelear.

-Ya sé que viniste a mostrarme las rocas lunares y me encantan!.

-Quizás, pero…también te traje aquí porque…estando aquí siento que aún estoy en Vegetasei y…siempre imagine lo que se sentiría hacerte mía si estuviésemos en mi planeta…

-Ve…geta…qué haces?..no..Vegeta…- _No pudo resistirse a sus caricias y él no pudo resistirse más tiempo sin tocar esa piel tan suave, hace unas horas la había hecho suya pero, parecía nunca saciar aquel deseo tan latente. Parecía nunca cansarse de beber de ese néctar tan dulce y adictivo._

 _Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse después, ya tendría momentos para auto reclamarse el ser tan débil y sucumbir incontables veces ante ella. Ahora solo quería dejarse llevar por los impulsos de su cuerpo y también su razón, porque estaba totalmente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba alimentando en ella la esperanza de que, por muy extraño que parezca correspondía a sus sentimientos. De que también se dejaba arrastrar por ese huracán y no eran solo ideas suyas. Él también…él también sentía lo que ella. Él también quería tenerla a su lado. Pero aún le costaría mucho aceptarlo. Solamente sabía que a pesar de todo lo que pudiese ocurrir, jamás la lastimaría, jamás le haría daño alguno._

 _Suavemente fue quitándole toda la ropa y no pudo refrenar sus impulsos, no puedo evitar recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su mujer. Estaba perdido._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos muy pronto y buenas lunas! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas noches con todos, actualizando nuevamente este fic, espero con toda sinceridad que les agrade éste capítulo, sepan que no soy una escritora aplicada ni nada parecido, es solo que me gusta hacerlo e invierto algo de tiempo en esto. El trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre y hago mi mayor esfuerzo por pasarme siempre por aquí, quería agradecerles mucho sus reviews y buenas vibras, ya saben…siempre me roban una sonrisa cuando los leo, besos para todas y cada una de ustedes, sepan que aprecio mucho que sigan ésta historia. Que tengan un excelente día mañana o si ya es de día por donde estén, tengan una buen día hoy…un abrazo, se cuidan.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **RAZONES**

 **POV BULMA**

 _Es tan extraño dejarse arrastrar por la corriente cuando sabes que al final terminarás sufriendo, parece que la razón juega a no recordar y honestamente no me importa, siempre he tomado los desafíos como algo personal, Vegeta representa el más grande y especial de todos, él me hace sentir totalmente feliz solamente con tocarme; sé que lo amo. Porque aunque no sea el tipo de hombre que a cualquier mujer le gustaría tener al lado, a mí me encanta. Sé bien que cualquiera que me oyera pensaría que estoy loca pero, qué importa?, soy feliz así; a mi manera. Soy feliz si él está a mi lado._

 _Pueden pensar que me obsesioné con él, pero no hay nada más falso que eso, él sinceramente me demostró que se puede amar sin decir una palabra, el lenguaje corporal en él lo es todo, es un extraterrestre después de todo y tuve que adaptarme a su manera de transmitir las cosas. Si no lo supiera simplemente no serviría para ser su mujer, con sus palabras puede decirme cualquier cosa hiriente pero, sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo me demuestra lo contrario, sé que me necesita como yo a él. Fui tonta cuando quise olvidarlo, estaba tan claro…jamás podría porque enserio nací para estar a su lado, es extraño pues jamás pensé que el gran amor de mi vida estaría a miles de años luz, en otro planeta!._

 _Pero le agradezco al destino por habernos cruzado en Namekkusein, creo que desde aquella vez me empezó a gustar, no sé; pero veía algo especial en sus ojos, quizás nadie jamás pudo ver eso._

 _Si me preguntan por qué tuve que elegirlo a él, la respuesta es muy simple. Él es todo un misterio, es terriblemente atractivo, es difícil de entender, es cruel, es directo, es un chico malo. Sí, a qué mujer no le atrae un hombre así?, pero no es solo eso. Vi en él algo más que solo el guerrero del espacio al que todos le temían, vi en él…un alma solitaria, sus ojos muchas veces pedían a gritos una mirada cálida de afecto, a veces siento que me llamaba sin siquiera hablarme. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo invitado a casa, ya que así empezó todo y sin él ahora no tendría a lo que más amo en ésta vida, a mi pequeño bebé…Trunks._

 _Aunque aún no lo tengo en mis brazos pues faltan algunas semanas para que llegue al mundo, siento que ya lo es todo para mí y aunque no lo crean Vegeta me ha enseñado a poder comunicarme con él. Aprendo muchas cosas de él, últimamente está mucho más abierto a mí, las veces que coincidimos a la hora del almuerzo o en algún descanso durante el día, solemos mantener pequeñas conversaciones que a mí, me llenan mucho; me encanta escucharlo hablarme de su vida en su planeta, de lo que pasó con Freezer y sobre todo de su pasado en el espacio. Aunque muchas de las cosas que me dice simplemente me aterran, sé que ese era él, sé que si hubiese estado en otras circunstancias su vida hubiera sido distinta._

 _Pero estoy convencida de que si él no hubiese llegado aquí, de alguna manera nos hubiésemos conocido. Sé que nuestra unión será para siempre, él me lo ha dicho y yo le creo, siempre le creeré. No sé si somos una pareja normal, bueno…creo que en realidad no somos nada normales pero eso nos mantiene juntos, porque si él no quisiera, ya se hubiera ido como lo hiso antes. Pero no lo ha hecho y eso me pone muy feliz aunque, esa felicidad pronto se vea opacada cuando esos malditos androides aparezcan, eso me estruja el corazón, tan solo pensar que ellos pueden causarle algún daño, que podrían hasta matarlo…no…no lo soportaría. No solo pienso en perderlo a él, sino a mi planeta, a mi familia, a mis amigos y tampoco quisiera que la futura vida de mi hijo sea desgraciada. Maldito Dr. Gero si tan solo pudiésemos destruir ese laboratorio pero esos saiyajines tercos no me permitirán hacer nada._

 _Por otro lado, he tenido un gran problema con mi amigo Ethan, hace unos días se atrevió a decirme que le gustaba y aunque él me parezca un hombre muy guapo y decidido. Simplemente no podría jamás verlo con otros ojos, tengo a un saiyajin totalmente irresistible a mi lado y que además es el padre de mi hijo. No necesito a nadie más. Pero aunque traté de hacerle entender eso de todas maneras se enojó mucho cuando se lo conté, pero tenía que hacerlo, sentía que era mi obligación. Cuando Ethan vino a visitarme al saber que mi barriga estaba ya bastante grande, no me hiso muchos cuestionamientos, solo vino a verme, pero Vegeta enfureció tanto con su presencia que tuve que pedirle a mi amigo que se marchara, era preferible; enserio tener una pelea de esas con Vegeta a éstas alturas, no era sano. Al menos no para mi bebé._

 _Al parecer le encantó que haya alejado a mi amigo pues lo notaba más accesible y tolerante conmigo, bueno al menos lo veía más tranquilo y aquello era todo lo importante, claro ese hombre no deja un solo día de entrenar y entrenar todo el día en la cámara de gravedad y mi padre se la pasa arreglándola y reparando sus robots de entrenamiento, pues solo parece saber descomponerlos y aunque trato de ayudarlo ni mamá ni papá me dejan hacer nada en la casa, como si fuera una inútil, estoy embarazada no invalida! Por Kamisama!._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hace unos días recibí un correo de Yamcha, lo había olvidado por completo, pero me estaba invitando a una fiesta de su equipo de béisbol, me alegraba mucho por él, porque le estaba yendo bien con su profesión y eso era muy bueno, aunque no podía ir por obvias razones le respondí amablemente que me disculpase pero no podría asistir. Estos meses me he alejado de mis amigos de Kame house y todos los demás muchachos, solo hablamos eventualmente por teléfono; no sé qué pensarán cuando vean mi enorme barriga y sepan que Vegeta es el padre, jaja se caerán de espaldas por la sorpresa, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras al saberlo. Había hablado con Vegeta al respecto y a él no le disgustaba que le dijera a mis amigos la verdad sobre Trunks, no quería que por ningún motivo ande diciendo que el hijo era de otro o que no tenía padre, obvio. Conociéndolo jamás dejaría que alguien ocupe su lugar, además…quién podría reemplazarlo?._

 _A veces siento como mi bebé patea incansablemente mi barriga, es demasiado enérgico y fuerte, a veces duele muchísimo, pero ideé un aparato especial que calma ese dolor mediante ondas, lo llevo puesto casi todo el día, es un pequeño dispositivo y así ya no me duele cuando patea, es mínimo lo que siento. También siento que se mueve demasiado! Por Kami, que niño tan travieso y obstinado, se nota que es hijo de Vegeta jeje y también mío. Hoy es un día especial, hoy es mi cumpleaños, treintaiún años ya…aunque no los aparento obviamente, aún soy una mujer joven y bonita con ganas de más aventuras. Pensándolo bien, toda mi vida han sido siempre aventuras, desde que estaba en la secundaria, solía escaparme y escabullirme en las clases de la universidad fastidiando a mi hermana Tights, qué días hermosos aquellos, donde aún no alcanzaba el sol sin tener que empinarme._

 _Me gradué demasiado joven, claro obviamente porque soy una genio y aunque a los once años ya había construido mi primer robot, siempre quise algo más…siempre quise vivir al límite y sentir adrenalina y me emocioné mucho con las motocicletas y andar montada en ellas, recorría las largas carreteras y era muy muy feliz. Mis padres siempre me dieron la libertad de elegir por mí misma, de equivocarme y crecer como persona y mujer, les agradezco tanto por eso. Gracias a eso pude ir en busca de las esferas junto a Gokú, ese tonto siempre será mi mejor amigo. No importa los años que pasen jaja y pensar que en algún momento pudo gustarme...qué tontería!, de hecho que no tenía ni idea de lo que el destino tenía deparado para mí._

.

.

.

-Mujer, no me hagas perder los estribos…dime por qué encapsulaste mi cámara de gravedad! – _Le reclamaba furioso._

-Es mía Vegeta, además acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?...es solo por hoy. – _Le dijo mirándolo tiernamente._

-No, ni lo sueñes. No interrumpiré mi entrenamiento solo porque aquí tienen la tonta costumbre de celebrar su envejecimiento, que ridiculez!

-Pues aquí en la tierra cumplir un año más de vida es motivo de celebración y pues verás, da la casualidad de que tu hermosa y bella mujer es una terrícola!

-No me lo recuerdes…

-Solo te estoy pidiendo unas horas…por favor! No seas así, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Por qué?, no es suficiente con que te acompañen tus padres?

-No…pero si no quieres está bien…puedo invitar a Ethan de todas maneras…

-Ni lo pienses mujer y a donde diablos se supone que quieres ir?, sabes que no tolero estar entre tantos terrícolas, hago mucho esfuerzo con ustedes tres.

-Vegeta y sé que haces tu mejor esfuerzo – _Le guiñó un ojo_ – Además mis padres no irán Vegeta, ellos me alcanzarán en casa en la noche, tienen una reunión importante y le pedí a mi padre que vaya por mi, yo…quiero estar a solas contigo. – _Se acercó al Príncipe y poso un suave y dulce beso en sus labios._

-Mujer…eres obstinada, muy obstinada…

-Dime que sí.

-Puedo decirte que no?, eres insufrible cuando te pones terca con algo. Humana tonta.

-Saiyajin odioso.

-Puedo ser muy odioso si me lo propongo, no tientes a la suerte – _La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo._

\- Ya sé a dónde quiero ir, Vegeta. Iremos a la playa antes del atardecer.

-A la playa?...en fin, si eso es lo que quieres…pero no vayas a ponerte esos trapos que a lo mucho tapan algo, si es así no te atrevas a caminar a mi lado.

-Y prefieres que camine al lado de otro?

-Prefiero que no uses esas tonterías y ya.

-Kamisama, ayyy por qué tenías que hacer que me enamore de este hombre tan celoso!

-No estoy celoso!...Hmmmp, o dime algo…te gustaría que yo vaya casi desnudo por ahí?, mira que…el otro día sin querer casi matas a tu vecina. Mujer tonta.

-No me lo recuerdes, pero todo es tu culpa!, esa mujer no te hubiese espiado si no te pasearas casi sin ropa por la casa o si tan solo no salieras así al balcón!.

-Crees que me interesa eso?, por favor…tengo la mente demasiado ocupada en otras cosas. – _Empezó a besar muy suavemente el cuello de su mujer, aún la tenía agarrada de la cintura._

-Tonto, solo quieres que me ponga celosa, pero no te daré el gusto!

-Shhhhh, nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado?. Aún tenemos tiempo de hacer algo antes de ir a ese lugar…

-Qué cosa quieres hacer?

-Tengo mucho calor…tomaré un baño…no…quieres acompañarme? – _Le dijo algo avergonzado, nunca había sido tan directo y se sentía tonto._

-Claro que quiero - _Colocó sus manos en el rostro de su saiyajin y lo besó, fue un beso lleno de emociones y deseo._

 _La levantó suavemente y la llevó hasta la gran tina de baño, en el fondo de su ser, sabía muy bien que jamás podría separarse de ella, ella ya se había impregnado en todo su ser, ella le estaba dando un significado distinto a su vida y aunque aún no lo veía así del todo, algo así entendía, sabía que ella era especial._

 _Pero también tenía miedo del futuro aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, si algún día simplemente se cansaba de ella?, qué haría?, solo dejarla?, no estaba seguro. Vivía el presente, solo se dejaba llevar, además pronto nacería su hijo._

"Ella representa todo lo bueno que te sucederá en la vida" – _Recordó las palabras de aquella sacerdotisa._

-Bah, tonterías.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no es muy largo pero para mí fue especial escribirlo. El estar enamorada me ayuda a inspirarme, sin duda alguna :)**

 **Buenas lunas a todos y nos leemos pronto! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas noches con todos, me paso actualizando por aquí, este capi es algo corto. Además ya pronto se acerca el final, muchas gracias a los que siguen ésta historia. Enserio me ponen muy contenta con sus vibras. Un beso para todas ustedes, naomigomiz, sky d, sora147, johaaceve. Celestia carito. Cuídense mucho y espero les agrade. Abrazos**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del sensei Akira Toriyama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **RUMBOS**_

 _Los meses habían pasado rápidamente para la preciosa heredera de la Corporación Capsula, entusiasmada contaba los días para poder tener entre sus brazos a su primogénito, la felicidad la embargaba y es que no era para menos, siempre había querido ser madre, muy a su manera sabía que sería una buena madre, como lo fue la suya con ella. Ese día había salido como cada día a trotar un rato por su enorme jardín, a pesar de su estado nunca desistió en ejercitarse un poco, pero una horripilante punzada en el vientre bajo la obligó a pedirle ayuda a sus padres, ellos rápidamente se comunicaron con el Doctor que había atendido a la familia y quien había seguido el embarazo de Bulma, éste llegaría en cualquier momento. Mientras aquellos largos y dolorosos minutos pasaban le hubiera gustado darle unos buenos golpes a ese Saiyajin culpable de todo esto, aunque no podía culparlo del todo solo a él, ella había cooperado y con total disposición, ya no había lugar para arrepentimientos ni reproches, Vegeta fue claro con ella pero no pudo convencerla de hacerlo._

 _Recordaba las palabras de su guerrero de hace un par de semanas y se reprendía internamente por no haberle hecho caso, ahora estaba pasando el peor dolor de toda su existencia y debía de aceptarlo, todo por su necedad._

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Te hablo enserio mujer, debes saber que traer al mundo a un niño saiyajin es algo complicado. – _Le decía mirándola seriamente, pero ella solo sonreía ante sus palabras! Maldita mujer!_

-Vegeta, ¿Qué puede ser tan complicado?, he investigado mucho sobre eso y no hay riesgos. Nada malo sucederá.

-¿Acaso estás loca? te estoy diciendo que no será fácil! Te lo digo honestamente... sé lo que te digo,si mueres será tu culpa y solo tu culpa por ser tan obstinada

-No te daré el gusto – _Le guiño un ojo. Sabía que él en el fondo se preocupaba por ella._

-Déjate de tonterías, irás a ver a ese estúpido doctor y que te saque al mocoso mientras estas dormida, no sé tienen que sedarte o algo así, hazme caso. Deben inducir ese nacimiento.

-Ni de broma, quiero ver a mi hijo cuando nazca, no podrías entender el sentimiento de una madre, así que déjame en paz, mi hijo llegará cuando quiera, no lo obligaré a salir.

-Ah sí?, pues te recuerdo que no solo es tu hijo, sino también mío.

-Pero a mí me va a doler! No a ti!

-Eres una mujer muy vulgar, en fin puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero te lo advertí y recordarás mis palabras!.

 _Diciéndole esto la dejó en la sala viendo su programa de televisión, no entendía que de bueno le veía a ese aparatejo tonto, maldita mujer terca y obstinada; puede morirse y ella será la única culpable._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.

.

-Me cuesta aceptarlo pero casi siempre tienes razón, saiyajin odioso! Ayyyyyyyyyy que llegue prontooo! Maldito Vegetaaaa te odio por esto! No volveré a tener sexo contigo!– _El dolor que sentía era inmenso, jamás pensó que doliera tanto. Sin duda debió de ir a ver a Milk antes de esto, quizás ella hubiese podido orientarla y darle algunos secretos._

-Puedo saber por qué estás así como cualquier cosa en el piso?, piensas alumbrar a mi hijo sobre el grass? Estas loca?

-Déjame en paz! Mis padres fueron a buscar a ese maldito Doctor!

\- Bulma! Bulma! Cariño el Doctor ya está aquí ayy mi niña pobrecita – _Sollozaba la Señora Briefs._

-Calma Bulma todo pasará rápido, el Dr. Yohonan es muy bueno en su trabajo.

-Lo que sea! Pero que se de prisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ayyyyyyy- _Gritaba de dolor_

-Necesitamos trasladarla hacia su habitación o a algún lugar donde pueda intervenirla, no puedo hacerlo aquí - _Decía algo incómodo el médico._

-Hágase a un lado estorbo. – _Vegeta tomó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo a Bulma, la llevó rápidamente hacía la habitación de la mujer, la colocó sobre la cama y salió de la habitación, estaba furioso. Podía sentir en carne propia el dolor de su mujer, esa maldita unión lo volvía loco._

 _Cada grito que oía, cada tirón, cada punzada la sintió como si él lo estuviese viviendo y fue perturbador. Casi hora y media había pasado y los sollozos y quejas de su mujer no paraban, quería salir volando y no volver jamás. Cuando algo sucedió, sintió que el Ki de la mujer se debilitaba enormemente, era inconcebible que esto esté ocurriéndole. Esa idiota, se lo había advertido. Terca, pero ella se lo había buscado, finalmente era muy débil y no pudo demostrarle que merecía ser llamada su compañera. Era una lástima, pasaba muy buenos momentos con ella._

 _Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de aquellos pensamientos ya que sintió una enorme angustia recorrerle el cuerpo, un dolor incesante y una sensación de horror lo invadían, así se estaba sintiendo ella?. Tristeza…sentía una inmensa tristeza, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, acaso esto era lo que ella realmente estaba viviendo?._

 _._

 _._

 _Era una pesadilla. Percibió como a su lado una silueta se difuminaba y aparecía junto a él._

-Vegeta! Qué está pasando?, sentí el ki de Bulma demasiado débil - _Su némesis osaba aparecerse cada vez que menos lo esperaba, insecto inoportuno._

-Mi hijo está naciendo, idiota. - _Era el colmo, por encima de todo tener que soportar esa molesta presencia, era demasiado._

-Ya veo…Milk también se puso muy mal cuando Gohan nació, pero creo que ella no se puso tan débil, supongo que es porque practicaba artes marciales, es más resistente que Bulma, ella es muy delicada. Ten, le traje una semilla del ermitaño, tienes que dársela ahora mismo. Tengo que regresar a mi casa. Nos vemos Vegeta!- _Diciendo esto desapareció._

-Imbécil!, no puedo darle eso, ella tiene que demostrarme que puede resistirlo, maldito insecto, vienes a restregarme en la cara que tu mujer es más fuerte no?, animal! – _Gritaba iracundo._

-Ahhhhhhhhh por favor ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeeee! – _Escuchó la voz rasgada y cansada de su mujer, nuevamente esas sensaciones lo invadían, era la excusa perfecta, si la mujer moría no tendría más problemas, solo…soledad…una soledad que ella se había encargado de borrar de su vida, ya no tendría más noches acaloradas y agitadas junto a sus pechos, ya no probaría jamás de ese néctar prohibido del que se había vuelto adicto, ya no lo recibirían besos llenos de deseo al regresar de su entrenamiento. Ya no habría nada de eso. No habría nada. Sin ella solo era vacío._

 _Casi como un impulso entró sin decir nada a la habitación, miró a su mujer, estaba demasiado pálida y triste, sus hermosos ojos azules, no tenían ese característico brillo en ellos que a escondidas le encantaba mirar, se le notaba rendida y agotada._

 _Tomó el delicado rostro de la humana entre sus manos y aun dudándolo puso la semilla del ermitaño en su boca, la ayudó a poder tragarla, con calma, muy despacio._

 _Bulma recuperó el color de su piel, sus ojos ya no se notaba idos, el alma había regresado a su cuerpo, era ella nuevamente._

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – _Un grito descomunal se oyó posiblemente a varios kilómetros a la redonda._

 _El llanto enternecedor de un bebé retumbaba por toda la Corporación, al fin. Después de haberle causado tanto sufrimiento a su madre, sin quererlo. El pequeño Trunks había llegado. Esperado con demasiado entusiasmo por sus abuelos y su madre._

 _Vegeta sonreía disimuladamente, su hijo; quién lo diría…jamás creyó que tendría hijos, aquello era impensable en sus años de mercenario al servicio de Freezer. El sucesor y heredero de su estirpe. El niño era fuerte, mucho más de lo que él lo había sido al nacer y lo sabía muy bien, su orgullo de padre por primera vez se hizo notar, no pudo evitar articular palabras y se dejó llevar._

-El mocoso es muy poderoso – _Sonreía de lado, Bulma lo tenía entre sus brazos, aún respiraba agitada, pero definitivamente con un mejor semblante que hace un momento. El pequeño niño tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente, se notaban los mechones de su cabello color lavanda, aunque esto le llamó la atención, el cómo se vea era lo de menos con ese poder tan increíble. Lo vio abrir sus ojos, azules; tan azules como el mismo océano, muy parecidos a los de su madre. Pero su mirada, lo divertía; el mocoso mostraba muchas agallas al mirarlo de esa manera tan retadora._

-Gracias Vegeta…por darme la semilla. – _Lo miraba con dulzura, él la había salvado, ya la había salvado muchas veces, pero esto era demasiado especial para ella._

-Espero que hayas aprendido a tomar en consideración lo que te digo…

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Hmmmp debes recuperarte pronto mujer, el niño pronto querrá comer.

-Puedo alimentarlo sin problema, ¿Quieres quedarte para verlo?

-¿Para ver qué cosa? - _Preguntó confundido._

-Cómo lo alimento…

-¿Estás loca?, por supuesto que no!...además ya los he visto muchas veces - _Le decía en tono burlón._

-Tonto! Cállate! – _Se había sonrojado, el Dr. Había oído todo._

-Bah, no es nada que no sea cierto. Iré a entrenar mujer, cuida del mocoso.

-Te irás a entrenar? A Dónde?

-Al espacio...Estaba esperando a que el mocoso llegue y por fin se dignó, escúchame bien…pienso regresar…para que te calmes, me voy porque sinceramente aquí no puedo entrenar como debo hacerlo, estaré el tiempo que queda antes de que aparezcan esos androides. No hagas alguna estupidez, regresaré.

-En verdad lo harás?

-Lo haré – _La miraba serio_

-Está bien…si tienes que irte, debes hacerlo…de todas maneras gracias por quedarte conmigo todo este tiempo… - _Algunas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos, era cierto que era el día más feliz de su vida, pero saber que no vería a Vegeta por unos meses la ponía muy mal._

-Basta…que ni siquiera me he ido aún, sabes que no me gustan estas cosas…por eso pensé bien si decírtelo o no, ya sabía qué harías un drama.

-No es un drama, olvídalo…solo prométeme que vas a regresar. Tienes que entrenar a Trunks…él…él necesita a su padre…

-Es un Saiyajin, es poderoso, no necesita un padre como si fuese un terrícola.

-Por favor Vegeta…él te necesitará…y…yo también.

-Mujer! Te he dicho que regresaré!, puedes confiar por una maldita vez en mi?

-Eso haré Vegeta, eso hago desde que vives en mi casa…

-Entonces no digas cosas sin sentido. No quiero escenas cuando regrese ni enterarme de ninguna tontería. – _Se dirigió a la puerta, le dirigió una mirada…era una mirada cálida, con aquella mirada le decía que la extrañaría demasiado, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía prioridades y metas en la vida. Regresaría, por supuesto que lo haría, para enfrentar a esos malditos androides._

 _Ya la volvería a ver…_

.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí, lo sé cortito. Pronto ya el final de ésta historia. Les contaré que ya vi el primer capítulo de Dragon Ball Super y muero de ansias por ver el segundo! Ver a Vegeta paseando con su familia jajaja quién lo diría** **, pero así es como evolucionó nuestro querido Príncipe. Mi novio y yo estamos muy emocionados con la serie. Espero que todos la disfruten, el opening está de infarto. Buenoooo para no extenderlo tanto, muchas gracias por la oportunidad, muchos abrazos yyyyyyyyyyyy muy buenas lunas a todos** **J** **nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, sé que me demoré en actualizar pero tuve muchos inconvenientes, espero su comprensión. Este capi es un preámbulo para el final, probablemente queden uno o dos capítulos más, depende de ustedes y sus sugerencias. Les agradezco mucho por la oportunidad que me han dado, muchas gracias también por sus reviews . Un abrazo enorme a todos y muy buenas lunas.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra y magia del genio Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **TRANSICIONES**

 _Rápidamente el tiempo restante para aquel día citado por el extraño muchacho del futuro había pasado, faltaban solo tres días para que todo empiece, ella estaba segura de que el saiyajin que le dijo volver realmente lo haría, pero pensó que quizás haya sufrido algo grave en el espacio o que quizás…simplemente se olvidó de todo y de todos. Prefería no pensar en eso, aquella mañana se había levantado muy temprano a continuar con un proyecto que la había tenido muy ocupada las últimas semanas, se levantaba, iba a ver a su pequeño bebé y lo llevaba consigo al laboratorio donde había acondicionado un ambiente solo para él así ella podría estar pendiente de él y hacer su trabajo. Aunque claro sus padres la ayudaban mucho, trataba de concentrarse en lo que venía haciendo pero la incertidumbre permanecía intacta en su ser, regresará del espacio?, nunca más lo volverá a ver?. Los meses que habían pasado separados no se atrevió a abrir comunicación con la nave, pensó que de seguro Vegeta le reprocharía por eso. Muchas veces las ganas la torturaban pero no lo hizo. Quizás sea el momento oportuno para hacerlo, no podía con la angustia. Tenía que saber si regresaría o no. Encendió la portátil y tecleó los comandos para abrir comunicación con la cámara de gravedad, esperaba que aún la conservara consigo, que no la haya destruido con sus entrenamientos tan horribles._

-Vegeta?, estás ahí? – _Preguntó dudosa y también con bastante miedo de no obtener respuesta._

 _No escuchaba nada, un silencio sepulcral solo encontraba del otro lado._

-Vegeta…si me escuchas por favor, necesito saber que estás bien. – _Decía acongojada, a través de la pantalla no se veía nada, solo el salón de gravedad vacío, con grandes abolladuras y partes destruidas._

-Por favor necesito saber que volverás, te echo mucho de menos. Saiyajin tonto! Regresa a casa!- _Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no era posible…él no volvería?._

-Qué escandalo es ese?, Mujer?...hasta que te atreviste. – _Le decía acercándose a la pantalla de comunicación, veía a la mujer llevaba un corte de cabello diferente, ahora lo traía más corto; igualmente se veía muy hermosa, observó sus preciosos pechos; estos se notaban mucho más apetitosos, ahora era madre, madre de su hijo. Tantos meses sin tenerla cerca le habían causado grandes noches de necesidad, necesitaba sentir la piel pálida y suave de su humana, añoraba sentir ese olor que desprendía tan embriagante, extrañaba demasiado su cuerpo, incluso su voz, incluso sus peleas._

-Vegeta!, que felicidad…por Kamisama! – _Lo veía bien ahora, ahí estaba él, su amado guerrero; cuan enamorada estaba de ese hombre, solo con volver a verlo sintió una necesidad enorme de abrazarlo, de tenerlo frente a ella. No dejarlo ir nunca más._

-Qué sucede? Acaso no puedes esperar unos días más, mujer? – _Le contestaba divertido, se le notaba en semblante que ella lo había extrañado incluso más._

-Era de esperarse…es solo que necesitaba tener noticias tuyas, no había interrumpido tu entrenamiento antes porque pensé que te enojarías, pero la ansiedad pudo conmigo.

-Hiciste bien, he logrado grandes progresos; aunque ésta chatarra no ayuda de mucho, se descompone cada dos por tres.

-Y encima te quejas, deberías estar agradecido que le hice unas mejoras antes de que te vayas.

-Por qué no me dijiste que ahora solo se activaba con mi voz?, he buscado como loco ese maldito botón para encenderla!.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Pero te tomó mucho tiempo?

-Por suerte no, ya intuía algo así, tonta.

-Vegeta…me pone muy feliz que estés bien, estaba preocupada por ti. Pensé que no ibas a regresar.

-Mujer, recuerda bien qué fue lo que hablamos la última vez en la tierra. Te dije que lo haría, pensaba partir hoy. Ya que me aseguraste que me tomaría solo dos días en llegar desde las coordenadas que te pregunté.

-Así es, lo afirmo. En dos días estarás aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Bien!, esperaré por ti con muchas ansias…no sabes cuánto te he necesitado todas éstas noches Vegeta…- _Empezaba a dejarse llevar por las ganas de tenerlo cerca._

-Dónde está el mocoso?- _Decidió cambiar el tema, si aquello llegaba a empezar nunca podría parar, no importaba si ella estaba lejos._

-Trunks está muy bien, es igual de malhumorado que tú!, Está en su cuna aún duerme.

-No lo críes como a un tonto niño terrícola.

-Deja de decir eso!, aún es un bebé no tiene ni idea de si es terrícola o un salvaje saiyajin como su padre.

-Qué dices?, vaya…admites que te gusta lo salvaje entonces.

-No puedo negarte nada. Esperaré que estos día pasen muy rápido. – _Le guiñó un ojo_ – Dejaré que sigas entrenando, yo estaré aquí por si deseas o necesitas algo de mí.

-Mujer…sabes algo de Kakaroto? – _Se atrevió a cuestionar, quería saber sobre sus progresos pero no quería ser tan directo._

-Gokú estuvo ayer aquí, con Milk y Gohan. A decir verdad lo vi algo diferente, lo notaba decaído; me dijo que nada le pasaba pero creo que miente.

-Eso no me importa, solo deseo saber si se ha vuelto más fuerte!

-No sabría decirte eso, no puedo percibir el ki; creí que lo sabías.

-Lo sé, qué más da…lo comprobaré con mis propios ojos, ese miserable no sabe lo que le espera- _Sonreía confiado._

-Aún piensas en pelear con él? – _Aquello la deprimió, pensaba que él había desistido de esa idea._

-Por supuesto, no en vano he entrenado todo este tiempo, no en vano he llegado a convertirme en Súper Saiyajin, para dejar que ese gusano me humille.

-Dudo mucho que Gokú quiera humillarte, eres tú el que tiene esas ideas repulsivas en la mente.

-Déjate de tonterías. Sí no sabes bien de qué trata esto mejor no digas nada. Tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento.

-Está bien, que tengas buen viaje.

-Hmmmp – _Se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la pantalla de comunicación._

 _No sabía si estar contenta o no por lo que ahora sabía, Vegeta regresaría decidido a enfrentarse a Gokú, pero por qué?, por qué simplemente no olvidaba aquellas tontas ideas, no podía creer lo obstinado que era. Trataría de hablar con él, aunque sabía que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, lo intentaría. Todo en esos momentos la agobiaba, las ganas de vengarse que tenía su saiyajin, los androides, lo raro que había visto a su mejor amigo el día de ayer. No sabía que pensar, decidió seguir trabajando con su proyecto y distraerse un poco de esos pensamientos que la tenían preocupada por completo._

 _Pronto llegó la tarde y ya se sentía demasiado cansada como para seguir, su pequeño hijo jugueteaba en el jardín con sus padres, era un alivio para ella que sus padres la apoyen tanto, además su bebé amaba pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, los miraba a través de la ventana y sonreía, verlos era reconfortante. Decidió salir y unirse a ellos, decidió que era suficiente de trabajo, el futuro era incierto. Pasaría los días que faltaban para la llegada de esos androides junto a su familia. Esperaría ansiosa el regreso de su guerrero._

 **[…]**

 _En el espacio una nave terrestre viajaba a través de la atmósfera a una velocidad impensable, jamás creyó que los terrícolas tuvieran tanta tecnología, sonreía. Era su humana quien había equipado su nave con lo último de tecnología, era su humana quien había logrado esto, pensaba que de haber sobrevivido el planeta Vegita y ella estuviese allí, hubiera sido la mejor de las científicos, superando por mucho a los sufurujin, ella era excepcional; pero jamás se lo había dicho ni lo haría; sería un secreto a voces. Regresaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a esos androides, se había preparado mucho en el espacio, durante estos meses recorrió y visitó planetas que durante sus años de guerrero había visitado. No todos habían sido destruidos bajo su mano, algunos habían quedado intactos porque a la lagartija de Freezer le parecían atrayentes. Recordó un planeta donde había encontrado una especie de plantas curativas, eran casi tan misteriosas como aquellas semillas del ermitaño de la tierra. Decidió salir a buscarlas, quizás sean necesarias._

 _Caminaba en aquel planeta, el paisaje era muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba, pero no le interesó; iba en busca de algo específico. Recordó que ese planeta estaba lleno de especímenes femeninos y muy pocos machos. Recordó que muchas veces había visitado este lugar como una parada antes de regresar a la nave de Freezer, era una especie de lugar para distraerse un poco. Al tonto de Raditz le encantaba venir aquí, cómo no recordar que tuvo que darle una paliza por querer acabar con el planeta cuando se había salido de control. Veía a muchas nativas del planeta observándolo, éstas no eran ajenas a la visita; la poderosa presencia del Príncipe Saiyajin no podía pasar desapercibida._

 _Cuando entró a uno de los lugares a los que solía ir a buscar alimento, vio a una hembra de aquella raza extraña con la que había estado antes, recordó que no pudo matarla por tratarse de la hija del gobernante del planeta. Se veía igual de cautivante y hermosa, era un saiyajin, no le debía explicaciones a nadie. No tenía por qué reprimir sus instintos._

 _Ambos correspondieron aquel deseo, se encontraron fuera de aquel lugar en un árido paraje, estaba decidido a llegar lejos, mucho más de lo que había llegado. Eran tiempos en los que debía regresar a ser el de antes. Tener lo que quería a su antojo, con aquel lagarto siempre había tenido que refrenarse, pero fuera de sus dominios nada importaba._

 _Cuando estuvo a punto de poseer a aquella hembra algo dentro de su ser no pudo continuar, no sabía qué era pero no podía tocarla o besarla como lo había hecho hace años, él no era el mismo. Ella ofendida solo se apartó del lugar, se quedó pensativo, qué le había pasado?, solo tenía la imagen de Bulma en su mente, de su cuerpo hermoso desvestido por sus manos, de sus labios, de sus enormes ojos observándolo; aquellas imágenes de todas las veces en que la había hecho suya golpeaban desesperadamente su mente, no podía poseer a otra que no fuese ella, estaba claro; su cuerpo se lo hizo saber, necesitaba tenerla…a ella, solo a ella._

 _Sonreía, durante la comunicación que tuvieron hace unas horas ella le había afirmado que lo había echado de menos, habrá extrañado tenerlo cerca?, sí. Es muy probable de que tanto ella como él se sientan muy parecido. Se preparaba para el viaje, dos días demoraría en llegar a la tierra, decidió dormir lo que pudiese, no había dormido bien los últimos días. Era momento de darse un respiro, aunque jamás lo aceptaría algo dentro de su ser esperaba ansioso verla de nuevo, ver a su humana de cabellos y ojos azules gimiendo bajo su poder, temblando de placer al sentirlo fundirse con ella en un solo ser, se sentía tonto…pero qué más daba?, era su problema, si extrañaba o no a la mujer era solo su culpa, él dejó que esto llegue demasiado lejos y ya no había vuelta atrás, hasta tenía un hijo con ella._

Ya verás lo que te espera…bruja humana, te haré pagar por todo esto que estás causando _-Sonreía de lado, lujurioso, ansioso, deseoso. Dos días lo aguardaban de camino a la tierra, dos días…solo dos días más._

* * *

 **Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero espero les haya agradado, mañana actualizaré (: Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos muy pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo prometido es deuda!, actualizando esto por aquí…muchas gracias por sus reviews! Como ya les dije antes, siempre me roban una sonrisa, les contaré que vi el tercer capítulo de DBS y me pone muy contenta, nada más genial que pasar el domingo en casa y viendo Dragon Ball!. Muy buenas lunas a todas y todos. Prontito el final : (…Pero seguro se me ocurrirán algunas otras ideas para poder empezar otras historias. Abrazos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra y magia del sensei Akira Toriyama-sama**

* * *

 ** _DESEO_**

 _Caía la tarde, miraba al ocaso desde el balcón de su amplia habitación, tan sola y vacía sin la presencia de ese hombre al que añoraba tanto, el día de mañana aparecerían esos androides, él debería estar ya en la Tierra. Su pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente en su habitación, se encontraba recostada sobre el barandal, el viento mecía su ahora corto cabello, se sentía una mujer hermosa y lo era, sin duda alguna lo era. Recordaba las miradas de aquellos hombres cuando fue a comprar algo de lencería en la mañana, no era su objetivo; pero siempre los halagos eran bien recibidos. Ahora mismo traía puesto un camisón rojizo, se lo había estado probando y decidió Salir un momento a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que tenía frente, el hermoso lago artificial que su padre había construido hace unos años, sin duda algo para apreciar. Miraba hacía el cielo, ansiosa. Esperaba que las horas pasen muy rápido. Decidió cubrirse un poco y bajar a la cocina por algo de tomar, era un día caluroso; la temperatura era bastante alta, bajó por las escaleras y entro a la cocina, su madre como siempre sonriéndole._

-Hija, te veo bastante animada. El apuesto Vegeta regresará pronto?

-Mamá…eh, sí me dijo que regresaría hoy.

-Pues me había olvidado de decirte que hoy tu padre y yo iremos a cenar fuera, nos invitaron unos amigos y no podemos faltar. – _Le decía sonriente, la verdad era que querían dejarlos solos._

-Quienes?, Papá no me dijo nada de eso, si desean los acompaño.

-No no, descuida querida, la plática será muy aburrida; ya sabes cosas de gente mayor juju- _Trataba de convencer a su hija._

-Está bien, yo de todas maneras pienso dormir temprano, estoy algo cansada. Creo que el calor no me deja más que eso, no da ganas de nada, solo de tirarme a la cama a dormir.

-Mmmmm bueno linda, ve a recostarte; por cierto, por qué querías que mañana entremos al bunker de papá?

-Por favor mamá, no me preguntes la razón, solo háganme caso; créeme que si no fuese tan importante y necesario no se los hubiera pedido.

-Muy bien querida no se diga más, mañana estaremos ahí; voy a alistarme linda – _Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y se fue a su habitación._

 _Tomó un poco de jugo de naranja helado y subió nuevamente a su habitación, preparaba la cama; se había quedado profundamente dormida, no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se acostó, pero ya había oscurecido, prendió la cámara del cuarto de su bebé, aún dormía. Un ruido extraño proveniente del exterior le llamó la atención. Se acercó a la ventana pero no vio nada diferente en el exterior; escuchó nuevamente ese ruido extraño venía de abajo? Y si era algún ladrón?. Y justamente ahora que estaba sola, maldecía su suerte, tomó el gas pimienta que llevaba siempre en la cartera y el anillo de descarga eléctrica por si las dudas, siempre es mejor estar preparada. Bajaba silenciosamente por la escalera, casi llegaba a la primera planta, entro sigilosamente por la gran sala de estar, no se oía nada. Solo el tic tac del reloj antiguo de su madre, escuchó unos pequeños ruidos venir desde su laboratorio?, pero qué rayos?, quien estaría en su laboratorio?, ese era su lugar sagrado. Enojada caminaba decidida a enfrentar al que haya osado entrar a su templo; las luces apagadas, el calor sofocando su cuerpo y los nervios a flor de piel, pero iba decidida. Rápidamente prendió las luces y apunto con el gas pimienta a lo primero que vio._

 _-_ Lárgate de mi laboratorio ladrón del demonio! _– Enfurecida lanzaba el gas pimienta sin mirar a donde._

 _-_ Qué haces mujer tonta, vas a ahogarme con eso! _–Maldita humana tonta, así lo recibía?_

 _-_ Qué? Vegeta? _– Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos de la emoción.-_ Vegeta! Al fin estás aquí! _– Lo abrazó fuertemente dejando caer el albornoz. Había extrañado demasiado sentirlo cerca, no importaba cuanto tiempo haya pasado, nada en ella había cambiado._

 _-_ Por supuesto que estoy aquí, esa chatarra es muy lenta .

-Vegeta…extrañé demasiado tu malhumor.

-Hmmmp, que curioso, no decías detestarlo?

-Sí y aún lo hago, pero cuando amas a alguien te acostumbras y te gusta todo de esa persona. – _Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, aquellos orbes tan negros, eran el abismo donde su alma se había perdido sin remedio, sin resistirse; aquel hombre podía ser un ex asesino, un ex purgador de planetas, un miserable…pero lo amaba, sabía que él había cambiado y lo seguiría haciendo, ella había sido testigo_.

-Mujer…- _Puso sus manos en su cintura, acercó su rostro al cuello de la humana, sentía su olor posarse por su sensible olfato, aquel aroma embriagador, aquel perfume que lo enloquecía, cuan equivocado estuvo al creer que podría hacer lo que quisiese en el espacio, si ella supiera seguramente lo mataría; pero no importaba, jamás lo sabría. Era ella la que lo enloquecía, era ella a quien deseaba. Solo su piel, solo sus besos salvajes, solo lo que ella podía darle. Ella se lo daba todo._

 _Rápidamente la cargó y la recostó sobre el gran tablero de trabajo arrojando todas las cosas que habían ahí por todo el piso, la vio detenidamente…llevaba puesto una de esas ropas que tanto le gustaban, aunque durarían nada cubriendo su cuerpo porque él las arrancaría en cuestión de segundos. Ella no dudó en enredar sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintió los labios del guerrero posarse en los suyos, era la primera vez que el buscaba besarla,abrió los ojos; él la miraba detenidamente, buscaba recordar para siempre el rostro de su mujer en su memoria, de sus ojos, de sus labios; si por situaciones inesperadas del destino moría mañana, al menos se llevaría estos momentos de recuerdo. Al menos probaría una vez más lo que era hacerla suya, por siempre suya._

 _Ella le correspondió el beso, mucho más incandescente, mucho más agitado y salvaje, mordía suavemente los labios de su guerrero, sabía que a él le encantaba eso. Aquello lo encendía aún más, sintió las manos de su hombre acariciar sus muslos descubiertos, la tocaba ansioso, él también la había extrañado._

-Mujer…eres mía, siempre serás mía.- _Lo escuchó decir, era la primera vez que él le expresaba algo así tan directamente._

-Vegeta…Soy tuya, solo tuya…- _Respondió agitada, las manos del guerrero no dejaban de tocar todo su cuerpo, recorrían sus largas piernas, subir por sus caderas, hasta su cintura. Mientras la besaba descaradamente, lamía su cuello; aquella sensación fue exquisita, estar entre sus brazos no tenía comparación, él le había enseñado a gemir de felicidad. Sintió su lengua bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, aquellos a los que él parecía adorar, los lamía y mordisqueaba con sumo cuidado, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla ni hacerle daño; ella lo sabía._

 _De un tirón arrancó la poca ropa que llevaba puesta la peli azul, ahora apreciaba su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, sudoroso por el calor abrasador. Le encantaba, le fascinaba; la veía jadeando bajo sus caricias, cuántas veces la había hecho suya?, incontables…no las podía contar. Pero todas y cada una de ellas las recordaba, todas habían sido incomparables, estar con ella lo era, ella era incomparable._

 _Rápidamente ella pudo notar la excitación de su saiyajin, sabía lo que causaba en él, pero siempre era grandioso verlo, no dudó un segundo y empezó a desvestirlo de igual manera, él le ahorró el trabajo y se desnudó completamente. La miraba, se acercó a ella, a su oído._

 _-_ "Sirafa tuhānū…Tuhānū mērē aurata nū aurata…mērā hai kara rahē hana"- _Le dijo al oído, jamás olvidaría el idioma de sus ancestros, de su planeta. La había declarado suya. Totalmente suya en su lengua materna._ _-_ Qué significa eso?-Qué idioma era ese?, acaso era saiyajin?

 _-_ No Necesitas saberlo…solo debes saber que eres una bruja.

 _-_ Te he hechizado?

 _-_ No creo que hayas hecho menos que eso.- _Mordía desesperadamente los labios de su humana, decidió que era momento, estaban preparados para ésta vez; llegar muy lejos._

 _Lo sintió entrar en ella muy suavemente al inicio, pero rápidamente ambos encontraron el ritmo perfecto, aquella dulce melodía solo existía en ambas mentes, la calurosa noche se había transformado en un mar incesante de deseo y necesidad, una gran necesidad…ella lo necesitaba…él la necesitaba. Eran un complemento. Sí alguien le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de él se hubiera reído hasta cansarse, si alguien le hubiera augurado esto le hubiese dicho que estaba totalmente loco. Pero así es el destino, totalmente impredecible, como él._

 _Sus embestidas eran sin duda lo mejor que había sentido, sus labios; aquella fruta prohibida que se había atrevido a probar y lo volvería a hacer miles de veces más, se entregaría de nuevo a él una y otra vez sin pensarlo. Ambos cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Deliciosa armonía, cóncavo y convexo, unidos; más unidos que nunca. Más juntos que nunca, eran un solo ser. Ambos corazones latían al mismo ritmo, ambas respiraciones estaban conjugadas._

 _Aceleraban los movimientos, no queriéndose perder jamás el placer del otro, ella disfrutaba sentirlo y él enloquecía al oírla gritar su nombre. Se sentían volando por las más altas cumbres, se sentían subir demasiado alto y caer, caer tan deprisa sin noción del tiempo y el espacio._

 _Ambos se amaron durante toda la noche, ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos, se entregaron al deseo y las ganas de tener el uno al otro, aquel laboratorio tendría mucho que contar si hablara. Había sido testigo de aquel amor que realmente existía, de aquello que ella creyó en algún momento solo ella sentía, sabía de sobra que había estado muy equivocada. Sabía que él sentía algo por ella y era algo muy grande, lo sabía. Aquella noche fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, aquella noche fue una mujer completa, tenía todo lo que quería. Todo lo que había deseado, pudo tocar el cielo con sus propias manos._

 _El calor de la madrugada la despertó, ambos estaban dormidos sobre las baldosas, aunque no sentía frio para nada, no era lo más cómodo; pensó en despertar a su saiyajin, las cosas sin duda habían mejorado, pronto llegaría aquel día en el que no había querido pensar. No podía pasarle nada malo, moriría de la angustia si eso sucedía._

-Por qué no te duermes? – _Se dio cuenta de que su mujer se había despertado, le llamó la atención. El calor no lo dejaba dormir._

-Te ves tan guapo así dormido.

-Hmmmp, duérmete; que será un día largo…el que tanto estuve esperando – _No sabía por qué pero no sentía lo mismo, ya no lo entusiasmaba de la misma manera._

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, por favor. No dejarás que te hagan daño.

-Por qué me dices esto?, acaso piensas que me van a matar o algo así? – _Acaso ella no confiaba en él?._

-No es eso…no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

-No sé de qué te preocupas, nada pasará…solo esas chatarras serán destruidas.

-Espero ver mañana a todos los muchachos reunidos.

-De qué estás hablando?

-De que espero verlos a todos mañana allí.

-Estás loca?, no pensarás aparecerte por ahí, verdad?

-Por supuesto que iré, crees que me perdería la oportunidad de ver a esos androides tan avanzados?

-No estás en una de tus exposiciones de robots, qué acaso no has aprendido nada con todo lo que has vivido?. Si te apareces ahí solo vas a distraerme, maldición! – _Estaba muy enojado, cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar en ir._

-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión, nada de lo que digas. Iré. Se trata de mis amigos, de mi futuro, de ti!.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo te advierto. Si algo llega a pasarte será tu responsabilidad.

-Sé cuidarme sola, además allí estarán todos los muchachos para protegerme.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Vamos…trata de calmarte, mejor no pensemos en eso. Aún faltan unas horas para que amanezca, vamos a mi habitación?, el piso no es muy cómodo – _Le sonreía._

-Hmmmp – _Se levantó y rápidamente la tomó en brazos, subió a su habitación a la velocidad de un rayo, decidieron descansar por lo que quedaba de la madrugada, había sido una noche muy agitada, se merecían un descanso._

 ** _[…]_**

 _El futuro era incierto, todo podía suceder. Pero estaba feliz, nada ni nadie podría quitarle todo cuanto había vivido. Su vida había dado muchos giros y cambios de rumbo inesperados. Se preparaba para partir, Vegeta se había adelantado; se enojó muchísimo porque ella no había desistido de ir._

 _"Te advierto que si vas no tendré consideración si te atacan, has entendido!. Por una vez en tu vida puedes ser sensata mujer? y lo peor de todo es que llevarás al mocoso contigo…sabes que voy a una batalla no a cuidarte ni andar de niñeo, que te quede claro!"._

 _Eran las palabras que le había dicho antes de partir, lo conocía tan bien como para saber que lo que decía era cierto. Debía de prepararse para todo. Decidió que solo los vería y regresaría a casa, junto a sus padres. Vegeta tenía razón, no podía exponer así la vida de su hijo. Sonreía, muy a su manera Vegeta le demostraba que se preocupaba por ellos, muy a su manera sabía que él la quería._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco :P**

 **Prontito ya el final, enserio les agradezco de corazón todo el apoyo y buenas vibras que he recibido de su parte, les contaré que éste fue un one shot que publiqué y pensé que no tendría acogida pero ya ven, 18 capítulos!. Un abrazo enorme para todas ustedes, besos y tengan un excelente lunes mañana.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos y a todas, finalmente llegó el momento capítulo final de ésta historia, sabemos que aunque pelearon, se reconciliaron, Vegeta se dejó manipular y demás cosas. Se quedaron juntos, quise aprovechar eso. De todo corazón agradezco a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic, a los siempre me dejaron un comentario bueno o malo, soy una esponja que absorve de los consejos y aprende a mejorar o al menos lo intento. Honestamente estoy contenta porque cómo les dije, esta historia comenzó como un one shot y nos hemos ido hasta el capi 19, muchísimas gracias por sus ánimos. Como verán no tengo mucho tiempo fan FanFiction y espero que haya podido lograr una historia que les haya gustado. Espero tener nuevas ideas para alguna otra nueva historia pronto, por ahora retomaré una historia que tengo que quedó pendiente. Muchos besos y abrazos para todas ustedes mis lindas lectoras y para todos en general.

 **Un agradecimiento especial para las preciosas:**

 **Naomigomiz: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo en cada capítulo! Un abrazo enorme y pronto tendrás más noticias sobre mis historias :).**

 **johaaceve** **: Siempre presente en mis historias, eres muy linda y muchas gracias por tus ánimos.**

 **Sora147: Siempre me encantaron tus reviews, me ayudaste mucho con las ideas aunque no lo creas, un abrazo enorme linda.**

 **lula04gonzalez, sky d y celestia carito: Preciosas, un abrazo enorme y muchas gracias por entrar siempre pendiente.**

Y a todos los que hayan pasado por aquí y no he mencionado, sepan que cada uno de sus reviews me ayudó mucho en este nuevo proyecto.

Muy buenas lunas a todos.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son parte de la genialidad de Akira Toriyama.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _PREDESTINADOS_**

 _Todo sucedió tan de prisa, la vida dio tantas y tantas vueltas que no supo jamás como llegó hasta donde se encontraba en este momento; claro en realidad si lo sabía pero siempre era bueno pretender sentir algo de indiferencia como siempre…para poder fingir que aún era un ser frío y malvado. Pero todos sus conocidos en la tierra sabían que hace muchísimos años había dejado de serlo. Ahora mismo se encontraba recostado en el lindo sofá que su esposa había comprado para la terraza de su habitación hace unos días, era un verano como muchos de los que ya había vivido aquí; cuanto cambió su vida, sus actos, sus pensamientos en estos años._

 _Se habituó, se adaptó a la rutina de la vida terrícola. Veía a su preciosa hija acercándose con su aeronave, maldecía el no haberla entrenado como era debido. Su linda hija, era idéntica a su esposa, pero su temperamento y temple eran auténticamente Saiyajin, su hijo era un genio de la robótica como su madre, pero había descuidado mucho su entrenamiento y perdía el tiempo tonteando con el hijo de Kakaroto. Era un día tranquilo, soleado, muy pacífico; tan diferente de como hubiese imaginado su vida en algún momento durante sus años de juventud. Su esposa había ido a una reunión de la empresa muy importante, pero prometió darle un gran premio en la noche por haberla ayudado ayer a terminar con su proyecto, nadie lo hubiera imaginado pero tantos años al lado de una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo traían consecuencias, hasta él había aprendido mucho de tecnología y gracias a su innata inteligencia y capacidad estratégica estaba a la altura de cualquier otro miembro de la Corporación Cápsula, después de todo era su imperio._

 _Bra se acercó y aterrizo la aeronave en la terraza de su enorme vivienda y la comprimió en cápsula, la vio bajar por el elevador y vio como ésta le mandaba un beso volado, tan parecida a su madre y tan diferente a la vez. Rápidamente se puso de pie y decidió bajar a la cocina por un aperitivo, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y aunque había almorzado hace un par de horas, su apetito saiyajin jamás cambiaría. Recordaba aquella visión que tuvo durante la madrugada y prefería no pensar en eso, la tierra había vivido un periodo de paz bastante largo y aunque quizás ya sea hora de más aventuras; no quiso ilusionarse tan rápido. Ya era uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, había logrado todo cuánto había deseado, era el digno sucesor de la estirpe guerrera más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Si su padre viviese sabía que lo miraría con orgullo, con un tremendo orgullo por ser el más poderoso. Kakaroto ya no estaba en este mundo, Gohan era un tonto con un gran potencial pero nada de interés, su hijo era un caso perdido y el último hijo de su némesis…ni qué decir. Su princesa era otro caso, uno aislado; tenía tanta vena guerrera pero era una niña, una dulce niña "terrícola", claro le había enseñado lo básico ya que nunca se sabe cuándo pueda ser útil. Sabía volar, defenderse y lanzar uno que otro ataque de energía. Pero nada más._

 _Ya en la cocina buscó en la refrigeradora un jugo helado, solo habían una bebidas energizantes que usaba después de su entrenamiento. Las tomó, abrió la alacena y sacó varios paquetes de cereales, galletas y frituras, no importaba; si podían comerse estaba bien para él. Vio a su hija entrando a la cocina, llevaba una ropa deportiva; era extraño ella nunca entrenaba ni movía un dedo, era una perezosa._

-Y eso?, es extraño verte vestida así – _Le dijo sentándose a la mesa y poniendo todo lo que tenía en los brazos sobre ella._

-Voy a salir a entrenar – _Le dijo ilusionada y feliz._

-Qué?, jajaja entrenar? Tú?, no me hagas reír…además quien se tomaría la molestia de entrenarte – _Le dijo, debía de reconocer que su curiosidad era bastante grande._

-Goten, él se tomará la molestia de entrenar a la Princesa – _Sus ojos cada vez brillaban más, el guerrero notaba algo extraño en la mirada de su hija, pero no supo diferenciar bien de qué se trataba._

 _-_ Tonterías, son solo pérdidas de tiempo. En fin, no vayas a romperte una uña. – _La molestaba._

-Papá, no me lastimaré…te lo prometo – _Se acercó a él y posó un suave beso en su mejilla. Vegeta estaba rojo, a pesar de los años no se acostumbraba del todo a las muestras de cariño de su engreída._

-Hmmmmp, ya vete mocosa.

-Sí papi, regresaré en tres horas, no me extrañes – _Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la cocina._

-Igual a su madre, no sé de qué me sorprendo – _Seguía comiendo tranquilamente, ahora que lo pensaba mejor qué significaba que el insecto ese entrene a su hija?, desde cuando existía esa afinidad?, desde cuando le interesaban a ella las peleas…un gran misterio, ya lo descubría._

 _Sus hijos y sus intereses eran y serían el gran enigma de su vida, su mujer sería siempre su debilidad; Kakaroto sería siempre su enemigo y aunque no quiera aceptarlo también su único amigo. Él único que podría compartir aquel gusto y amor por las batallas. Él único que podría entender cómo se sentía realmente, claro y obviamente su esposa que lo conocía tan bien que miradas y gestos eran suficientes para comunicarse._

 _Bulma, aquella mujer que despertó en él una gran curiosidad desde el inicio, que convirtió aquellas simples ganas en una necesidad, en un sentimiento que desconocía, ella que lo salvó de aquel gran abismo donde se encontraba inmerso. Ella que descubrió junto a él lo que significaba estar unidos. Aquella mujer que causó en él un deseo tal que no pudo evitar entrar en su vida, con los ojos ciegos y las manos atadas, porque era cierto; él no sabía y desconocía por completo aquellos sentimientos terrícolas que ella le confesaba, con el paso de los años a su lado pudo ponerle nombres a las cosas, pudo saber con precisión qué sentía por ella. Por qué se había quedado en la tierra al lado de esa mujer?... la respuesta era simple. Así lo había decidido, así quiso hacerlo; hiso lo que su cuerpo y mente guiados por un motivo muy profundo y aún desconocido le dictaban. Era su destino, era su camino. Quién si no hubiera sido ella lo hubiese amado?, quien si no hubiese sido ella se lo habría dado todo?._

 _No era nuevo para nadie que él sentía por ella algo muy grande, lo había demostrado delante de todos muchas veces, le daba lo mismo si lo veían o no, que más daba si era su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Le encantaba pensar en eso, ella era suya; desde que la miró por primera vez a los ojos supo que era suya, sabía de sobra que le había causado gran sufrimiento con sus actos del pasado, pero esperaba que los años juntos hayan podido cicatrizar esas heridas, aunque ella jamás lo demostró supo que le había costado mucho superar aquella vez en que se dejó manipular por las fuerzas malignas solo para elevar su poder. Él sabía que ella era muy importante en su vida, sabía que si algo llegaba a sucederle estaría perdido._

 _Junto a ella había decidido que dentro de unos años partirían a un viaje por el espacio, quería mostrarle y recorrer junto a ella parajes visitados por él hace tantos años. Bordeaba los sesenta años y aunque no envejecía al ritmo de un humano, su esposa si lo hacía, por eso quería pasar con ella aquellos años que sabía eran inevitables para los débiles terrícolas. Y aunque para él su mujer aún era la más hermosa de todas las que haya visto, sabía que poco a poco su ki se debilitaba cada vez más, por eso había acudido a su hijo hace una semana; él ya no vivía con ellos en la Corporación, su hijo ya se había comprometido con aquella mocosa ex miembro de la Patrulla de locos, o como sea que se llame. Ya era un adulto, sabía que entendería totalmente su petición._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _-_ Necesito que tú te hagas cargo de todo, tienes al hijo de Kakaroto para ayudarte; tienes muchos empleados. Debes convencer a tu madre de que deje esa rutina y te delegue de una buena vez todas las responsabilidades.- _Le dijo mirándolo duramente, sabía que Trunks estaba totalmente capacitado para tomar el mando de la empresa completamente._

-Padre, créeme que lo he intentado muchas veces, pero se empeña en seguir viniendo y revisando todo; incluso se desvela revisando la documentación y todos los asuntos; es demasiado terca.

\- Crees que no lo sé?, pero tenemos que convencerla; venimos planeando ese viaje por el espacio por más de cinco años y siempre logra aplazarlo.

\- Irán al espacio?, no lo sabía – _Lo miraba juicioso, él quería tanto como su padre, que al fin su mamá pueda darse un respiro y vivir la vida de reina que siempre había merecido._

\- Papá, hoy la veré en la tarde y hablaré seriamente con ella, es necesario que confíe totalmente en mí, además pronto Bra estará en edad de asumir responsabilidades.

\- Ustedes podrán con todo, además ella siempre va a apoyarlos. Yo también hablaré seriamente con ella en casa y te adelanto algo, si nuevamente aplaza ese viaje; lo haré yo solo.

\- Sabes que eso la entristecería demasiado, sé que no soportaría tenerte lejos. – _Le dijo un poco sonrojado._

\- Pues tendrá que decidir, es la única forma. Me voy a entrenar, hazle saber que la espero en casa y que ni se le ocurra llegar tarde.

\- Está bien papá, se lo diré. Cuando veas a Bra puedes darle esto? – _Sacó un pequeño pañuelo color cyan, lo había olvidado en su departamento la última vez que fue a visitarlos y se lo prestó a Mai._

-Hmmmp, dámelo. Adiós. – _Lo tomó y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Dicho esto salió volando por la ventana más alta del edificio principal de la Corporación._

 _Iba volando hacia las montañas donde habituaba entrenar de vez en cuando, cómo extrañaba una buena pelea, en la tierra ya no había nadie que lo enfrente. No estaban ni Kakaroto, ni Buu, ni ese namekuseijin obstinado._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

 ** _[...]_**

 _Realmente era este su lugar?, pensó por unos instantes. Rápidamente la respuesta era muy clara en su mente. Por supuesto que era su lugar, junto a la mujer que se lo dio todo sin pedirle nada a cambio; tenia que estar a su lado, jamás podría alejarse. Sabía de sobra que el día en que ella o él dejen este mundo, el uno estaría esperando al otro donde sea que se encuentren, porque sabía que su unión era más fuerte incluso que los dominios divinos, si él moría iría al paraíso de los guerreros, pero sabía de sobra que su esposa también estaría allí. Algo dentro de su ser estaba seguro de que así sería._

 _Pasada la medianoche respiraba agitado sobre el frágil y aún deseable cuerpo de su mujer, la había convencido; emprenderían en unas semanas aquel ansiado viaje por el espacio y lo habían celebrado con una satisfactoria noche de pasión, nunca iban a cambiar en cuanto a eso, a pesar de los años ambos disfrutaban como si fuera la primera vez entregarse sin remedio a aquel fuego que los consumía al mínimo roce de sus cuerpos. Finalmente sabía muy bien que su vida cambió y cambió para algo demasiado mejor._

 _Él siempre quiso poder, venganza, lo quería todo. Ya lo había conseguido. Ahora era el Rey, era el dueño y gobernaba en el corazón y el alma de aquella humana, sus hijos lo adoraban, sabía que sería amado por su futura familia. Sabía que lo admirarían, sabía que le tendrían mucho respeto. Sabía que su vida sería muy buena, siempre sería buena si ella estaba a su lado._

 _-_ Recuerdas aquella primera vez en que te pregunté si no te arrepentías? – _Se atrevió a confesar lo que por tantos años había mantenido solo para él._

-Mi amor, recuerdo claramente tu cara cuando esperabas mi respuesta; claro que lo recuerdo – _Lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules._

-Y dime, te arrepientes ahora? Volvería a pasar si supieras que vivirías todo lo que has vivido, mujer?

-Vegeta…viviría aquella primera vez una y mil veces, volvería a entregarme a ti, volvería a tener a Trunks, volvería a llorar al saber que tendríamos una niñita. Definitivamente volvería a enamorarme de ti.

-Eres mía, Bulma…

-Y tú eres mío – _Aún a pesar de los años la emocionaba hasta las lágrimas cuando Vegeta tenía una muestra tan abierta de afecto hacía ella._

-Escucha bien esto, porque no creo volver a decirlo…

-Sí. _– Le dijo nerviosa._

\- Lo soy, un saiyajin jamás desiste de sus decisiones y…tú eres la compañera que elegí.

\- Quieres decir que tampoco te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos vivido?

\- No, no me arrepiento de nada, porque sé que por todo eso ahora estamos aquí.

-Te amo Vegeta…estoy ansiosa de ir al espacio.

-Mujer…aún tenemos un par de semanas para poner al día varios pendientes entre tú y yo…y no me vas a escapar.

\- A la orden – _Le guiño coquetamente un ojo mientras posaba suavemente sus manos por el cuello de su esposo._

 _No dudó en capturar sus labios en un beso, lleno de todo aquel sentimiento que latía, que llevaban a flor de piel. Este era su destino, junto a ella estaba escrito su camino, junto a ella se sentía pleno, junto a ella se sentía finalmente completo._

 _-_ Mujer loca...

 _Le susurraba al oído mientras se unía una vez más a ella, no pararían, al menos no por ahora. Jamás se cansaría de tenerla. Nunca volvería atrás el tiempo...sus almas estaban predestinadas a unirse durante la eternidad._

 ** _FIN_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Espero que de alguna manera les haya gustado, nos leemos muy pronto...Buenas lunas y un abrazo enorme!.**


End file.
